Veritas után - Variációk egy témára
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Mi történhetett Magnus és Declan között a Veritas eseményei után? Van többféle elképzelésem a témára, próbálom mindegyiket megírni. Kritikában majd írjátok meg, melyiket találjátok valószínűbbnek :-) Lesz köztük érzelgősebb, egymásnak feszülős, bűnbánós, lazább, mérgesebb, és még ki tudja milyen.
1. Chapter 1

Kedves olvasó! Összesen 11 féle lehetőséget hoztam össze erre a bizonyos jelenetre, kérlek, ha néhányat (esetleg az összeset :-) ) elolvasnád közülük, írd meg nekem, hogy melyiket tartod elképzelhetőnek. Kíváncsi vagyok, ki mit gondol arról a bizonyos kényes helyzetről, ami a Veritas után kialakulhatott :-)

* * *

Declan Macrae, a londoni Menedék vezetője a gondolataiba merülve ült az asztalánál. Alig két napja, hogy hazatért, de azóta is minden gondolata a történtek körül forgott. Hiába igyekezett nem gondolni rá, hiába próbált a munkájára koncentrálni, utolérni magát a saját dolgaiban, amivel alaposan elmaradt az Old Townban töltött napok alatt, nem akart sikerülni. Újra és újra az agyába tolakodtak a képek. Éjjel vagy nappal, munka közben, vagy amikor éppen próbált pár percig lazítani. Végül egy sóhajjal felállt, és az ablakához sétált, ahonnan csodás kilátás nyílt az egész városra.

Azonban a látvány, az éjszakai London képe, a középen sötét kígyóként kanyargó Temze látványa, ami máskor mindig megbékítette a lelkét, most nem igazán jutott el hozzá. Egy két nappal ezelőtti jelenet járt a fejében. Akkor is hasonlóan fáradt volt mint most, az egész éjszakát Magnus mellett töltötte, miközben a többieket elzavarta aludni. A nő még nem tért magához a mesterséges kómából, de a legjobb úton volt afelé, hogy lassan felébredjen, és az ózonbogár hatásai is múlóban voltak nála.

Declan úgy döntött, hogy átsétál a laborba, hogy megnézze, hogy alakul a nő vérképe, de az ajtóban szó szerint összeütközött Willel.

- Te még mindig itt vagy? – förmedt rá a srác. Declan egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét, és bár úgy gondolta, hogy a hangnem lehetett volna rosszabb is az elmúlt napok után, még így is rosszul esett neki, hogy Will még mindig neheztel rá. Ennek ellenére akaratlanul hasonló hangnemben reagált.

- Ha Zimmerman doktor úr a pszichológia diplomájával el tudja látni Magnust, csak közölje, és már itt sem vagyok – nézett kérdőn a srácra, de az csak egy fintorral válaszolt. – Én is így gondoltam – dünnyögte Declan, és folytatta az útját a laborba.

Magnus még aznap, kora délután felébredt, és mivel Declan a vizsgálati eredményeiből arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy már igazán komoly baj nem lehet vele, szépen lelépett, és visszatért Londonba, ahol legalább a saját csapatától nem kap szemrehányó pillantásokat, kis éles beszólásokat mindazért, ami történt.

Will szemrehányó tekintete azonban elkísérte, sőt, minden dühös szava, amit azokban a napokban kimondott. Azzal vádolta, hogy Magnus helyére pályázik, hogy ő maga gyártja a bizonyítékokat a hálózat feje ellen, hogy azért feketíti be Magnust, hogy ő lehessen az egész kócerájnak a vezetője. Declan jól tudta, hogy sokan ambiciózusnak tartják, de ugyanakkor azzal is tisztában volt, hogy azzal, hogy a londoni ház feje lett, ő már elérte a legmagasabb pozíciót, amit a Menedékben el lehet érni Magnus után, és elégedett is volt a helyével. Szerette a londoni házat, a lakóit, a csapatát, a feladatát, és az is elégedettséggel töltötte el, hogy Magnus szinte kivétel nélkül mindig hozzá fordult, ha segítségre volt szüksége a saját csapatán felül. Declan nem igazán vágyott ennél többre.

Abban a helyzetben azonban tennie kellett valamit. Mégpedig úgy, hogy a Menedék érdekeit tartja szem előtt. A hálózat pedig csak úgy tud normálisan működni, ha valaki határozottan kézben tartja. Tudta, hogy a házvezetők közül lenne néhány, mint Pili vagy Ravi, aki képes lenne arra, hogy vezesse a hálózatot néhány hétig, vagy ha szükséges akár hosszabb ideig is, legalábbis szakmailag. A hozzáértésükben és az elkötelezettségükben egyetlen másodpercig sem kételkedne. De az átkozott politika… melyikük tartaná a frontot a CIA-vel vagy az MI6-szel szemben? Nekik odaát nincsenek komoly nézeteltéréseik a hatóságokkal, sőt, igazán komoly hatóságaik sincsenek, és nem is tudják elképzelni, hogy itt Európában nekik ez milyen küzdelem. Igen, vannak hallgatólagos megállapodások egynémelyik szervezettel, de ettől még nap mint nap magyarázzák a bizonyítványukat, nap mint nap érik a Menedéket mindenféle támadások, amiket kezelni kell.

És persze ott van Will, aki ez alkalommal is bebizonyította, hogy az indulatai vezérlik. Mégis hogy tartana rendet a házvezetők között, ha folyton elveszti a fejét? Hogy lenne képes higgadtnak maradni egy Terence Wexforddal szemben, mikor az levegővétel nélkül hajtja a hülyeséget? Tíz perc után egymás haját tépnék, és az senkinek sem lenne jó.

De mégsem ezek a dolgok bántották legjobban. Mióta hazajött, elgondolkodott azon, hogy eddig a gondolataiban Magnus és a Menedék egyek voltak, és soha nem kellett döntenie a kettő között. Ez azonban egy olyan helyzet volt, amikor el kellett döntenie, hogy Magnushoz, vagy a Menedékhez legyen lojális. És ő az utóbbi mellett döntött. Vajon helyesen?

Az idő Will igazát bizonyította, és emiatt Declan úgy érezte, ő cserbenhagyta Magnust. És azt is gyanította, hogy ennek lesznek következményei. Mindez nem töltötte el túl jó érzéssel, de végül vett egy nagy levegőt, és visszaült a gépéhez, ahol jó néhány jelentés várt arra, hogy elolvassa, és még ennél is több rendelés arra, hogy jóváhagyja.

Egy fél órával később azonban megcsörrent a mobilja. Ahogy rápillantott a kijelzőre, elhúzta a száját. Henry volt. Nem sok kedve volt egy újabb Will féle kirohanáshoz, és tudta, Henry sem vette jó néven az elmúlt napok történéseit. Ennek ellenére végül felvette. Tudta, hogy bármi gond lehet, és neki a nap minden percében elérhetőnek kell lennie.

- Szia, Henry!

- Declan, nem tudod, hol van Magnus? – kérdezte aggódva a másik, még köszönni is elfelejtett.

- Remélem, a gyengélkedőn fekszik az ágyában – csóválta meg a fejét Declan, de már a kérdésből gyanította, hogy nem így van.

- Hát ebben ne reménykedj – ábrándította ki Henry.

- Eltűnt?

- Ja. Elhagyta a házat, de senkinek nem szólt hova megy.

- Pihennie kellene még – sóhajtott Declan. – Még nincs olyan állapotban, hogy járja a világot.

- Tudom, ezért is aggódunk érte – mondta Henry. – Nem beszélt veled?

- Nem, nekem sem szólt semmit – sóhajtott Declan, és már ő is aggódott Magnusért. Ki tudja, már megint miben töri a fejét? Az utolsó húzása után bármit kinézett volna belőle, ami ön- és közveszélyes. Aztán a következő pillanatban kopogtak az ajtaján. – Várj egy kicsit! – kérte Henryt.

- Gyere! - szólt ki, de majdnem kiejtette a kezéből a telefont, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, és maga Magnus lépett be. A nő még kicsit sápadt volt, de úgy tűnt stabilan áll a lábán, és csak kicsit viselte meg az út Londonig.

- Visszahívlak! – szólt még bele a telefonba, majd kinyomta.

- Magnus – nézett újra vissza a nőre, mint aki nem akarja elhinni, amit lát.

- Nem illik ilyen nyersen lerázni valakit – mosolygott rá a nő. – Hova tetted az angol udvariasságod?

- Ha már titokban eljutottál idáig, gondoltam nem szeretnéd, hogy az embereid tudják, hol vagy.

- Arra gondoltam, így könnyebb lesz – mosolygott továbbra is a nő.

- Micsoda?

- Beszélni veled.

- Értem – sóhajtott Declan, akinek az agyán egy másodperc alatt tucatnyi gondolat suhant át. – Akkor… foglalj helyet!

- Van mit megbeszélnünk – mondta Magnus, miközben letelepedett a Declannel szemben álló kényelmes fotelba. A férfi azonban bűntudatosan lehajtotta a fejét. Magnus pár pillanatig mosolyogva nézte, de aztán kicsit szigorú hangon szólalt meg. – Vállalnod kell a felelősséget a tetteidért, Declan.

- Tudom – nézett fel végül a férfi. – Vállalom is. Ha bármi helytelent vagy szabályellenest tettem, hát büntess meg érte.

- Nem vagyok tanár néni, hogy megbüntesselek – nevette el magát Magnus. – Főleg mert semmi szabályellenest nem tettél. És úgy cselekedtél, ahogy helyesnek érezted.

- Persze – húzta el a száját Declan.

- Mondd… - nézett rá tűnődve Magnus. – Ha lenne lehetőséged újra átélni a helyzetet, hogy döntenél?

- Ugyanennyi információból ugyanígy – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi.

- Akkor?

- Mióta hazajöttem… azóta gondolkodok valamin.

- Azon, hogy Willnek volt igaza, aki a végsőkig kitartott mellettem, vagy neked, aki a végsőkig kitartottál a Menedék mellett? – mondta ki Magnus pontosan azt, amire a másik gondolt.

- Igen – ismerte be Declan.

- És?

- Lehetek őszinte?

- Elvárom, hogy őszinte legyél, Declan.

- Rendben – sóhajtott a férfi, majd eltűnődött. – Úgy vélem… Gregory Magnus azért alapította a Menedéket, hogy az a halála után is fennmaradjon. Vagy a te halálod után, vagy James halála után. Vagy akármelyikünk halála után.

- Szóval az első a Menedék.

- Az első az, hogy képesek legyünk segíteni az abnormálisoknak. Hogy képesek legyünk megvédeni őket az emberektől, és képesek legyünk megvédeni az embereket az abnormálisoktól. Még akkor is, ha te… egy agydaganattól megőrülsz, vagy egy pszichobogár bemászik a fejedbe, vagy bármi történik veled.

- Kösz – fintorgott Magnus.

- Magnus! Sebezhetetlennek hiszed magad, és igen… vagyunk még néhányan rajtad kívül, akik hiszünk ebben. Igen, én is. De tudod… Jamest is annak hittem, és már nincs itt velünk! Ez kemény lecke volt.

- Tudom – mondta vigasztalón Magnus. – És nem, nem vagyok sebezhetetlen. Bármikor történhet velem valami. A forrásvér ellenére is lehetek beteg, hisz bármikor jöhet valami mutáns vírus, ami áthatol a forrásvér által nyújtott védelmen. Vagy mentálisan befolyásolhat egy abnormális, amitől megint megőrülök, és veszélybe sodrom a Menedéket. Vagy bármelyik akcióba belehalhatok. És a Menedéknek azután is fenn kell maradnia, pontosan, ahogy mondtad. Vagyis helyesen döntöttél. Akkor mi a probléma?

- Will meg volt győződve róla, hogy a helyedre pályázom. Sőt, még arról is, hogy az egész lekvárt én kavartam, hogy kitúrjalak a helyedről. Meg arról, hogy az ujjam köré csavartam a triádot, vagy megvesztegettem őket, vagy tudom is én… A lényeg az volt, hogy én vagyok a főgonosz, aki ki akarom csinálni Magnust, hogy elfoglalhassam a székét.

- És nem így volt? – kuncogott a nő.

- Magnus, kérlek!

- El akarod foglalni a székem?

- Magnus, én tisztellek téged. Őszintén. És tudom, hogy a hálózat vezetésére te vagy a legmegfelelőbb ember.

- Míg nem veszélyeztetem a Menedéket.

- Magnus, én a legeszementebb parancsaidat is végrehajtom. Még akkor is, ha égnek áll tőle a hajam. Akkor is, ha kockáztatom az életemet, vagy a csapatomat. Egészen addig, míg le nem lövöd Nagylábat egy sötét sikátorban.

- Ezt majd észben tartom – mosolyodott el Magnus. – Legközelebb valami világosabb helyet keresek.

- Lehet veled komolyan beszélni? – akadt ki Declan.

- Én azt teszem, mióta beléptem az ajtódon.

- Frászt – rázta meg a fejét a férfi.

- Rendben, beszéljünk komolyan. De akkor válaszolj a kérdésemre!

- Magnus, én szeretem a munkámat, szeretem Londont, és ha nem olyan a helyzet, amilyen volt, meg sem fordult volna a fejemben, hogy a te pozíciódra pályázzak. Tudod…

- Igen?

- Nagyon, nagyon sokáig dolgoztam itt James alatt anélkül, hogy eszembe jutott volna egyáltalán, hogy én is vezethetném ezt a helyet. Sosem gondoltam rá. Bálványoztam Jamest, és tökéletesen elégedett voltam azzal, hogy neki dolgozhatok. Az, hogy a helyére léphettem… a halála után… számomra nagyon sokat jelent. De hidd el, bármikor, akár ebben a pillanatban is lemondanék a pozíciómról, ha visszatérhetne.

- Tudom, Declan. De te vezető személyiség vagy, és nagyon jól vezeted a házadat. És képes lennél arra, hogy vezesd a hálózatot.

- De te Willt szánod utódodnak, ha a sors úgy hozza, hogy szükség lesz rá – fürkészte Declan a főnökét.

- Will még nem áll készen – rázta meg a fejét Magnus.

- Azért neveled. Hogy eljöjjön a nap, mikor készen áll.

- Talán.

- Soha nem adsz egyenes választ, igaz? – bosszankodott a férfi.

- Elfogadnád főnöködnek? – kérdezett vissza inkább Magnus.

- Megint nem válaszoltál.

- Te sem.

- Én már számos kérdésedre válaszoltam, mióta beléptél az ajtómon. Őszintén, még annak ellenére is, hogy ezzel elástam magam jó mélyre – hívta fel a nő figyelmét Declan a nyilvánvaló igazságra.

- Will is képes rá – válaszolt végre érdemben Magnus.

- Vagyis? – nézett továbbra is kérdőn Declan a nőre.

- Igen – húzta el a száját a nő. – Most csalódott vagy?

- Igen, egy kicsit – tűnt fel egy féloldalas mosoly Declan arcán.

- Ugyan – mosolygott rá Magnus. – Ha mélyen magadba nézel, téged ide húz a szíved.

- Ne próbálj manipulálni, Magnus, engem nem tudsz – biztosította a férfi.

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Igen, biztos. Lehet, hogy ki tudod számítani, mire mit reagálok, lehet, hogy előre tudod, hogy egy helyzetben hogy fogok dönteni. Lehet, hogy azt is tudtad előre, hogy ebben a helyzetben mit fogok tenni… Mert ismersz, és mert ismered az embereket. Volt elég időd kitapasztalni az emberi viselkedést. De manipulálni nem tudsz.

- Akkor sem, ha nagyon szépen mosolygok rád? – ugratta a nő.

- Magnus!

- Rendben – adta meg magát a nő. – Nem manipulálni akartalak, csak… valóban ismerlek. Imádod Londont, és ideköt James emléke.

- Ez nem volt fair – kapta fel a fejét Declan.

- De ettől még igaz – állította határozottan Magnus, de csak egy beismerő fintort kapott válaszul. – Declan, neked jó helyed van itt, és ezt te is tudod.

- Igen. De adott helyzetben mégis mit kellett volna tennem szerinted? Rád nem számíthattunk, és ahogy te magad mondtad az előbb, Will még nem áll készen rá. És amúgy sem volt sokkal beszámíthatóbb állapotban, mint te! Sőt, időnként rosszabbul festett… Ha vezető nélkül marad a hálózat, kitör a káosz. Az jobb lett volna?

- Természetesen nem. És egy szóval sem vetettem a szemedre, hogy a kezedbe vetted a dolgokat – mondta Magnus. – Az általam felállított szabályok szerint jártál el, ahogy azt vártam is.

- Kivéve a kinevezésemet – fintorgott Declan.

- Igen, kivéve azt – hagyta rá a nő.

- Lehet, hogy az túlzás volt.

- Igen, lehet – húzta össze a szemét Magnus. – Bár inkább te, mint Wexford.

- Kösz – fintorgott Declan.

- Komolyan gondoltad, amit Willnek mondtál?

- Sok mindent mondtam Willnek – hajtotta le a fejét Declan. – Egy részét komolyan gondoltam, más részét nem. Mire gondolsz?

- Arra, mikor azt mondtad, hogy ha egy év múlva eszemhez térek, boldogan lemondasz.

- Igen, ezt komolyan gondoltam.

- És mit nem?

- Magnus… abban a két napban elég sokat vitáztunk Willel. A vádaskodása és az indulatai engem is sokszor feldühítettek, hiába próbáltam megőrizni a nyugalmam. Mindketten mondtunk olyat, amit nem gondoltunk komolyan!

- De, szerintem mindketten komolyan gondoltátok minden szavatokat – állította a nő.

- Tudod mit, Magnus? Igen, tényleg komolyan gondoltam! Azt is, hogy azonnal lemondok, ha kiderül, hogy ártatlan vagy, és azt is, hogy ha nem, Will velem jár a legjobban, és nem egy Wexforddal! – vesztette el az angol hidegvérét egy pillanatra Declan.

- Nos, ez tény – értett egyet Magnus.

- Magnus, én az igazságot próbáltam kideríteni. És roppantul dühített, hogy Will lépten-nyomon keresztbe tesz nekem!

- Ő is az igazságot szerette volna kideríteni. Csak kicsit… máshonnan közelítettétek meg a dolgokat. És… nem igazán volt esélyetek… kideríteni, hogy mi történt valójában. Egyikőtöknek sem.

- Hagytam magam megvezetni… - csóválta a fejét még mindig hitetlenkedve Declan.

- Declan… ez egy nagyon gondosan előkészített terv volt. Hónapokat dolgoztam rajta. Minden apró részlet a helyén volt.

- Akkor is. Átvertél. Simán bevettem. Megvizsgáltuk Nagylábat, és halott volt. Te pedig minden kétséget kizáróan mutattad a paranoia és a skizofrénia minden tünetét.

- Tényleg elhitted?

- Igen. Főleg, mikor megtaláltuk a biztonsági kamera felvételeit. Sokkoló volt, de kénytelen voltam hinni neki. Pedig tudnom kellett volna…

- Mit?

- Hogy nem tennél ilyet. Ennél jobban ismerlek.

- Declan… hónapokig agyaltam a bizonyítékokon. Megingathatatlanok voltak. Így voltak kitalálva. Hinned kellett nekik, nem tehettél mást.

- Will nem tette. Őt nem verted át. Talán igazad van – sóhajtott Declan -, talán ő alkalmasabb…

- Declan… Willt az érzelmei vezették. És az ember érzelmei gyakran… nem hajlandók tudomást venni az igazságról.

- Bízott benned. Hitt benned. Jobban, mint a saját szemének.

- És szerinted a vakhit jó dolog?

- Magnus én most már komolyan nem értelek – kapta fel a fejét Declan, mert ez az egész beszélgetés, amit Magnusszal folytatott, percről percre jobban összezavarta. - Felszólalsz Will mellett, majd a következő pillanatban ellene. Aztán kiállsz mellettem, és a következő pillanatban azt mondod, hogy elszúrtam, meg túlzásba estem. Most már ne beszélj mellé! Melyikünk döntött helyesen?

- Mindketten. És egyikőtök sem – mosolyodott el a nő. – Komolyan mondom, ha nem félnék attól, hogy záros határidőn belül megfojtjátok egymást, kettőtöket együtt nevezném ki utódomnak – vigyorgott.

- Annak nem lenne jó vége – húzta el a száját megint Declan.

- De nem ám. Emberi sajátosság, hogy nem tudunk megosztozni a hatalmon – sóhajtott Magnus. – De most, hogy ezt ilyen szépen megbeszéltük, igazán megkínálhatnál már egy finom angol teával. Ezzel kellett volna kezdened.

- Esedezem a bocsánatáért, doktor Magnus – tűnt fel egy féloldalas mosoly Declan arcán. – Máris hozom a teáját – mondta neki, majd kisétált az irodájából.

Declan csupán néhány percet szöszmötölt a pár helyiséggel arrébb lévő kiskonyhában, hogy elkészítse a teájukat, de közben próbálta újra végiggondolni az eddigi beszélgetésüket. Nem és nem értette Magnus reakcióját. Biztos volt benne, hogy a nő tajtékozni fog, sőt, lelkiekben még arra is fel volt készülve, hogy úgy kirúgja, hogy a lába nem éri a földet.

Mindig tisztában volt azzal, hogy Magnus neki sokkal több mindent elnéz, mint másoknak… no nem hibát, hisz az ebben a szakmában végzetes lehet. A legkisebb hiba is életekbe kerülhet. Egy jó katona életébe, vagy akár ártatlan kívülállók életébe, akiknek halvány fogalmuk sincs az abnormálisok világáról. Szóval Declan minden erejével igyekezett elkerülni a legapróbb hibát is, de emellett tudta azt, hogy ő sokkal több mindent a szemébe mondhat Magnusnak, mint a többi ház vezetője. Ellentmondhat neki különösebb következmények nélkül, bár eredményt nem igazán szokott elérni a nővel szemben, de azért megpróbálhatta, ellentétben másokkal. Kicsit vissza is élt ezzel a kivételezett helyzetével, mert tudta, hogy a pimaszsága legtöbbször inkább mulattatja, mint bosszantja a főnökét. De azt is tudta, hogy ez alkalommal azért túllőtt a célon, éppen ezért volt érthetetlen számára a nő reackiója. Végül aztán csak vett egy nagy levegőt, és már vagy ezredszer állapította meg magában, hogy Helen Magnuson képtelenség kiigazodni, aztán a tálcával a kezében visszaindult az irodájába.

- Tudod, Magnus… azt hittem, jobban fogsz rám haragudni – nézett Declan kissé bizonytalanul a nőre, mikor letette elé az asztalra a tálcát. - Meg voltam győződve róla, hogy leszeded rólam a keresztvizet azért, amit tettem.

- Amiért a helyemre pályáztál?

- Amiért a helyedre pályáztam, amiért letartóztattalak, amiért rád küldtem a triádot, amiért nem tartottam ki melletted úgy, mint Will – sorolta az általa elkövetett vélt vagy valós hibákat Declan.

- A Menedék érdekét tartottad szem előtt.

- Te ennél önérzetesebb vagy – ellenkezett a férfi.

- Valóban – bólintott rá a főnöke.

- Vagyis?

- Szemmel tartom az ambicióidat, barátom – biztosította Magnus. – De hidd el, van ennél fontosabb dolgom is.

- Baj van?

- Válaszolj nekem őszintén, Declan, a házvezetők közül hány olyan van, akiben feltétel nélkül megbízol?

- Tudom, hogy mindannyian professzionális szinten végzik a munkájukat – tűnődött el Declan. – Ezért ültetted oda őket, ahol ülnek. Jó katonák, és jó szakemberek. Na jó, kivéve Wexfordot… őt nem igazán értem, miért nevezted ki, de hát a te dolgod. Majd, ha kitúrtalak a székedből leváltom.

- Most én mondom, hogy nem beszélj mellé! – mondta szigorúan Magnus. – Válaszolj a kérdésemre! Hány olyan van köztük, akire kérdés nélkül rábíznád akár az életedet is?

- Rajtad kívül? – kérdezett vissza Declan, de Magnus már csak egy kérdőn felvont szemöldökkel válaszolt. – Rajtad kívül kettő – válaszolt végül a férfi.

- Sejtem ki az a kettő – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a nő arcán. - Nekem azért egy kicsit több – sóhajtott. – Hat, talán hét. De ez közel sem tizenkettő. És Wexfordra lassan egy döglött csirkét nem bíznék, nem egy abnormálist. És hidd el, ez jobban aggaszt, mint az, hogy te a helyemre pályázol.

- Magnus, én nem… - tiltakozott volna Declan már vagy századszor az elmúlt másfél órában, de aztán inkább csak megcsóválta a fejét. – Sajnálom, hogy csalódást okoztam.

- Miből gondolod, hogy így van? – kérdezett vissza a nő. – Magadnak csalódást okoztál?

- Ezt még nem döntöttem el – csóválta a fejét tovább Declan.

- Ott voltál, mikor szükség volt rád. Az első hívó szóra jöttél, megindítottad a nyomozást, és valóban mindent megtettél, hogy kiderítsd az igazságot. És végül segítettél letartóztatni a rosszkislányt.

- Azért közben tettem még ezt-azt.

- Utólag kétségbe vonod a döntéseid helyességét?

- Tudod, utólag több információval rendelkezem, ami adott esetben jól jött volna, hogy jobban tudjak dönteni – mondta egy kis cinizmussal a férfi.

- Ki kellett játszanom a telepatákat. Ez volt a lényeg. Ha akármelyikőtök tudott volna bármilyen keveset is a történésekről, az veszélyeztette volna az egész terv sikerét.

- Akkor viszont nem vetheted a szemünkre, hogy abban a helyzetben úgy döntöttünk, ahogy.

- Egy szóval sem tettem szemrehányást egyikőtöknek sem.

- Igazad van – látta be Declan. – De akkor…

- Akkor mi a fenének jöttem ide, ahelyett, hogy nyugodtan csicsikálnék az ágyamban? Mert tudtam, hogy gyötrődsz azon, ami történt.

- És gondolod, hogy ettől a beszélgetéstől bármi könnyebb lett?

- Miért, nem? – nevette el magát Magnus.

- Nem igazán.

- Azt hittem, segít, ha tudod, hogy én nem haragszom rád.

- Kösz. Ez valóban segít. De ettől bennem még nem tisztultak le a dolgok. Ha több hitelt adok neked… és Willnek… ha összedolgozunk…

- A bizonyítékoknak hittél.

- Mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja, a bizonyítékok is hazudhatnak. Csak akkor nem tudom, mi a fenében bízhatnék még. Lehet, hogy annyit értél el ezzel az egésszel, hogy legközelebb már azt sem hiszem el, amit látok.

- Ez talán még hasznodra is válhat, Declan – tűnődött el Magnus. – De többnyire hihetsz a bizonyítékoknak. Ez a lehetőség esetek elenyésző, legfeljebb egy százalékában fordul elő.

- És nekem pont sikerült belefutnom ebbe az egy százalékba… Ez az én formám.

- Sajnálom, Declan – mondta Magnus, és ez alkalommal ő hajtotta le a fejét bűntudatosan.

- Te? Mit? – lepődött meg a férfi.

- Hogy felhasználtalak benneteket. Téged, és Willt, és a többieket.

- Rád senki nem haragszik, Magnus. Megoldottad az ügyet. Elkaptad az árulót, a Menedék újra biztonságban van. Eszement terv volt, de mint általában minden eszement terved, ez is sikeres volt. És a siker után mindig mindenki megbocsát mindent.

- Te sem haragszol?

- Nem. Bár – fintorgott a férfi – máskor örülnék, ha nem csinálnál ilyen őrültségeket. Vagy legalább beavathatnál valakit a terveidbe.

- Az nem én lennék – nevette el magát a nő.

- Ez tény. De ettől még mindannyiunknak rossz érzés volt… úgymond… csalódni benned. Te vagy a fő tartóoszlopa mindannak, amiben hiszünk, és ez alaposan meginogni látszott.

- Tudom, Declan. Tudom, min mentetek keresztül. De szükséges volt. Nem fogok magyarázkodni…

- Ezt nem is kéri senki, Magnus. Csak tudd… sokunkban összeomlana egy világ… ha ezek a dolgok tényleg megtörténnének. Legalábbis én valami ilyesmit éreztem, és gyanítom a csapatod is. És nem akarom még egyszer ezt érezni. Nem volt túl jó érzés. Még akkor sem, ha én próbáltam nem szétcsúszni. Amit mutattam, sokszor köszönő viszonyban sem volt azzal, ami bennem dúlt.

- Tudom, Declan. Sajnálom…

- Oké – sóhajtott a férfi. - De azért sűrűn nem szeretnék átélni ilyesmit.

- Vagyis ne lőjem le többször Nagylábat?

- Ha egy mód van rá…

- Jól van, majd igyekszem.

- Kösz.

- Még valami, amivel könnyíthetnék a lelkeden?

- Will most nagyon utál? – sandított a nőre Declan.

- Will most megkönnyebbült, hogy nem fogok teljesen bedilizni… aztán majd dühös lesz, de nem rád, hanem rám. Pont azért, mert felhasználtalak benneteket. Aztán majd lehiggad. Ami pedig téged illet, ha már képes lesz racionálisan gondolkodni, majd elönti a bűntudat.

- Én nem azt akarom, hogy bűntudata legyen – tiltakozott Declan.

- Tudom. De azért elég csúnyán beszélt veled, ráadásul alaptalanul, és ezt majd ő is belátja.

- Remélem. Will jó katona, és hasznos tagja a csapatodnak. És gyanítom, sokszor kell még együtt dolgoznunk, amit nem lehet úgy, hogy fúj rám.

- Valóban, akcióban nincs helye személyes érzelmeknek. Ezt Will is tudja.

- Remek, akkor már csak akción kívül fog rám fújni, ahogy Henry és Kate is.

- Henry egyáltalán nem fúj rád. Ha így lenne, nem nálad keresett volna először. Kate pedig, amilyen kis vadóc, általában felváltva fúj valamelyikünkre, majd megbékél. De visszatérve Willre… egy kérdésemre még nem válaszoltál. Elfogadnád főnöködnek?

- Most is őszinte választ vársz?

- Határozottan.

- Ha kineveznéd, nem tehetnék mást, mint hogy elfogadom.

- Ez nem volt meggyőző.

- Magnus! Will alig egy éve csöppent bele ebbe a világba! Tudom, és látom, hogy ez alatt rengeteget fejlődött, de még mindig nagyon sokat kell tanulnia. A munkánkról is, és a politikai háttérről is. Még nagyon sok olyan abnormális van, amivel nem találkozott, sőt, még csak nem is hallott róla. Vagány kölyök, én ezt aláírom, de még egy kicsit figyeljen és tanuljon. És készüljön fel arra is, hogy az igazi ellenség nem az abnormálisok, hanem az amerikai kormány, minden sallang intézményével együtt. A titkosszolgálat, a nemzetbiztonság, a hírszerzés… rosszabbak, mint egy csoport homoki rája.

- Igazad van, Declan. De figyel, és tanul. Ezért van mellettem. Adhatnál neki egy kicsivel több hitelt.

- Adok. De még ne akard beledobni a mélyvízbe – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – Mindannyian sok évig tanultunk valaki mellett. Ez a mi érdekünk. Az övé is. És főleg a Menedéké.

- És… ha sok évig tanult mellettem…

- Magnus, mit akarsz hallani? Sokan vannak a szervezetben, akiket tisztelek és becsülök. Te, Pili, Ravi, a csapatom… mert sok kemény helyzetet éltünk át együtt, és sokszor fedeztük egymás hátát… Szóval az, hogy elfogadom-e Willt főnökömnek az attól függ, hogy kinevezed-e vagy sem. Az, hogy tisztelni és becsülni fogom-e őt, az attól függ, hogy mit fog bizonyítani. De… azt hiszem alaposan eltértünk attól a témától, ami miatt félholtan átrepülted a fél világot.

- Igazad van, Declan. Ezen még ráérünk gondolkodni. Remélhetőleg a közeljövőben nem lesz szükség arra, hogy akármelyikőtök is utódom legyen – mondta Magnus, majd felállt a helyéről, megkerülte az íróasztalt, és a másik oldalán Declan mellett a szélének támaszkodott.

- Jól döntöttél, Declan - szorította meg a férfi vállát egy pillanatra. - És Will is jól döntött. Nem áll szándékomban pálcát törni egyikőtök felett sem. De a te helyed itt van. Hidd el, James azt szeretné, ha vigyáznál a házára! Senki másra nem bízta volna, csak rád. Nagyon szeretett téged, és átadott neked mindent, amit csak tudott. Úgy nevelt téged, ahogy most én próbálom Willt. Remélem, én is ilyen szép eredményt érek el.

- James olyan volt, mintha apám lett volna.

- Tudom. Ezért nem szabad csalódást okoznod neki – mosolygott Magnus a férfira. – Amikor kineveztelek James helyére, még te is csak egy kölyök voltál.

- Azért ez nem volt olyan régen.

- Nem, tényleg. De helyt álltál, ahogy azt vártuk is. Nagyon hamar felnőttél a feladathoz. James tudta, hogy így lesz. Bízott benned. Maradj hű ehhez a bizalomhoz!

- Rendben – adta meg magát egy sóhajjal Declan.

- Declan, nekem sokat jelent az, hogy biztos pontként itt vagy. Hogy bármikor számíthatok rád. Hogy azonnal jössz, ha hívlak, és fedezed a hátamat, ha kell. És az is, hogy… hogy is fogalmaztad? Hogy minden eszement parancsomat végrehajtod. Szükségem van rád itt.

- Jól van, nem kell agyon fényezni, anélkül is itt vagyok a háttérben, ahogy mindig is itt voltam. Számíthatsz rám. Neked viszont minél előbb ágyba kéne kerülnöd, mielőtt összeesel.

- Ugyan… jól vagyok – vont vállat Magnus. – Inkább hazamegyek, mielőtt a többiek halálra aggódják magukat miattam.

- Tudod, Magnus… a barátaid körében ez egy jól megszokott érzés – nevette el magát Declan. - Csak akkor nem érezzük, ha alszunk. Bár… néha még az álmainkat is kísérti.

- Bocs – nevetett vele a nő is. – Akkor… hamarosan találkozunk.

- Remélem, nyugodtabb körülmények közt, mint a múltkor – fintorgott Declan.

- Igen, én is – bólintott rá Magnus, majd az ajtó fele indult, és a kilincsre tette a kezét.

- Azért legyezgeti a hiúságodat, igaz? – sandított vissza mielőtt kinyitotta volna az ajtót.

- Micsoda? – kapta fel a fejét Declan.

- Hogy csak egyetlen szavazat volt a kinevezésed ellen. A többiek mind elfogadtak vezetőnek.

- Meg kell mondjam – nevette el magát a férfi –, jó érzés volt. Amúgy… ki szavazott ellenem?

- Szeretnéd tudni, mi?

- Magnus!

- Nem, nem! Ezért titkos a szavazás – kuncogott Magnus.

- Wexford volt, igaz? – kérdezte Declan, de csak egy sanda mosolyt kapott válaszul. – És még én vagyok ambiciózus. Akkor ő mi? Egy megalomániás gyík? Ha valakit szemmel akarsz tartani, inkább ő legyen az!

- Kellő tiszteletet a házvezetők iránt, kedves kolléga – figyelmeztette Magnus.

- Persze, persze – hagyta rá Declan.

- Ne maradj fenn sokáig. Ma talán végre nyugodtan tudsz aludni – mosolygott még rá a nő, aztán kilépett, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Declan még jó darabig tűnődve nézett utána. Még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a főnöke valóban ilyen könnyedén veszi a történteket, vagy csupán el akarta altatni az éberségét ezzel a beszélgetéssel, hogy aztán egy későbbi időpontban, egy alkalmasabb helyzetben dörgölhesse az orra alá, ami történt. Vagy Magnus tényleg ismeri annyira, hogy tudja, nem hagyná el Londont, ha nem muszáj?

Végül aztán rájött, hogy ezekre a kérdésekre sosem találhatja meg önmagától a választ. Talán majd idővel. Talán majd lesz még lehetőségük beszélni róla később. Sokkal később, mikor már mindenkiben elcsitult a történtek visszhangja.

Egy órával később beletörődött ebbe a lehetőségbe, így felkelt a székéből, és a szobája fele indult.

Útközben szembejött vele Terry, csapatának exobiológusa és orvosa.

- Deco, minden rendben? – állt meg mellette, és a férfi látta, hogy aggódik érte.

- Persze, miért?

- Csak… kimerültnek tűnsz.

- Még nem pihentem ki az utat.

- Értem. Jól láttam az előbb, hogy Magnus járt itt?

- Áh, nem, biztos elnézted – fojtott el egy mosolyt Declan.

- Értem. Szóval nem hivatalosan volt itt. Vagyis… nem hivatalosan nem volt itt – nevette el magát a lány.

- Valahogy úgy. És te? Már rég aludnod kéne.

- Igen, épp… készültem lefeküdni, csak… eszembe jutott valami a pterodaptilok vizsgálati eredményeivel kapcsolatban, amit meg akarok nézni.

- Értesíts, ha találsz valamit – kérte még Declan, majd elköszöntek, és Terry elsietett a labor felé.

Declan is indult volna tovább, de eszébe jutott egy gondolat, így megállt az egyik ablaknál, a falnak támaszkodott, hogy végiggondolja.

Vajon ha ő kerülne hasonló helyzetbe, mint Magnus, az ő emberei hogy reagálnának?

Vajon az ő útját követnék, vagy Willét?

Vajon a főnökük mellé állnának, vagy a Menedék célkitűzései mellett tartanának ki a végsőkig?

És ő vajon melyiknek örülne jobban?

Tudta, hogy neki személy szerint rosszabbul esne, ha az ő útjára lépnének, de racionálisan gondolkodva mégis annak örülne a legjobban, ha úgy döntenének, ahogy ő is döntött. Hisz ő sem sebezhetetlen, még annyira sem, mint Magnus, így bármelyik akcióba belehalhat. De a csapatának még az után is dolgoznia kell mindazért, amiben hisznek, tovább kell folytatniuk a küldetésüket, függetlenül attól, hogy már nem ő vezeti őket. Hisz ennek az egésznek nem szabadna személyi kultuszról szólnia egyik vezető esetében sem, csupán a harcról, amit az abnormálisokért és az emberekért folytatnak.

Vajon Magnus is képes így gondolni? Vajon ő, aki a Menedék-hálózat megalapítójának a lánya, képes megérteni, hogy ez a dolog nem róluk szól? Még róla sem. Hanem mindazokról a célokról, amiket annak idején Gregory Magnus lefektetett. Az abnormálisok védelme független attól, hogy egyik vagy másik házat, vagy akár magát a hálózatot ki vezeti.

Igen, abban a pillanatban Declan képes volt valóban így érezni.

Aztán egy perccel később egy nagy levegővel visszatért a valóságba, elégedetten végignézett a birodalmán, majd elsétált a szobájába, és nyugovóra tért.


	2. Chapter 2

**Variáció 2**

Declan Magnus irodájában ült a gépénél, és a papírmunkába próbált temetkezni. Az elmúlt napok után volt elég ahhoz, hogy időről időre sikerüljön egy kicsit elterelni a figyelmét a történtekről. Hisz abban a káoszban ami itt volt az elmúlt napokban, senki nem foglalkozott olyan apróságokkal, mint a ház készletei. Csoda volt, hogy egyáltalán a lakók nagy része kapott enni, és nem haltak éhen.

A raktárak azonban alaposan kiürültek, Nagyláb, aki szinte már teljesen rendbejött, az egész tegnapi napot azzal töltötte, hogy felmérje a helyzetet, és több tucat megrendelést állított össze, amik csak arra vártak, hogy valaki engedélyezze őket.

Declannek pedig épp kapóra jött a lehetőség, hogy ezáltal kicsit eltűnjön szem elől. Az elmúlt két napot Magnus mellett töltötte, de ezért is meg kellett küzdenie Willel, ahogy az azt megelőző napokban is egymásnak feszültek jó néhányszor. Will azonban, lévén pszichológus, nem volt teljesen kompetens Magnus ellátásában, így némi ajtócsapkodás árán beletörődött, hogy még pár napig kénytelen Declant kerülgetni a Menedékben. Ennek ellenére akárhányszor bejött, hogy ellenőrizze Magnust, nem mulasztotta el, hogy egy metsző pillantást küldjön feléje. Declan próbálta ugyan figyelmen kívül hagyni, de nem túlságosan sikerült neki. Inkább csak megcsóválta a fejét ilyenkor, és átment a laborba, hogy ellenőrizzen ezt-azt.

Mikor azonban Magnus EEG eredményei azt mutatták, hogy egy-két órán belül felébred a mesterséges kómából, amit még a műtétje után is fenntartottak két napig, Declan elhagyta a gyengélkedőt, és bezárkózott a nő dolgozószobájába. Semmi kedve nem volt ott lenni, mikor felébred, és a csapata mindent kitálal neki arról, ami történt. Biztos volt benne, hogy őt nem túl jó színben fogják feltűntetni, és pillanatnyilag túl kimerült volt ahhoz, hogy kimondott és kimondatlan vádak ellen védekezzen.

Tisztában volt azzal, hogy a vádak között van néhány, ami megállja a helyét, de azért a legtöbbje igazságtalan volt, és ez nem kicsit bántotta az önérzetét. Szíve szerint még ennél is messzebbre menekült volna… haza, vissza Londonba, ahol megfeledkezhetett volna mindenről. Még egy napot akart adni Magnusnak, hogy kicsit összeszedje magát, aztán úgy tervezte, hogy ha közben nem lesz semmi gond vele, szépen lelép.

Egy-egy megrendelés után eltűnődött a történteken. Csóválta a fejét Magnus eszement ötletén, és tudta, egyikük sem gondolta volna, még álmában sem, hogy ez lehet az egész mögött. Csak ki-ki vérmérsékletének megfelelően, és a rendelkezésére álló eszközökkel próbálta kezelni a helyzetet.

Declan megértette Willt, hogy mindenáron és a végsőkig ki akart állni Magnus mellett, hisz a nő volt a mentora, a mestere, ő avatta be ennek a világnak a titkaiba, ő volt, aki egy jó évvel ezelőtt új célt adott az éppen szétzuhant életének. Ha James került volna ilyen helyzetbe még életében, mint most Magnus, Declan ugyanígy kiállt volna érte, hisz neki James ugyanolyan fontos volt, ha nem fontosabb, mint Willnek a saját főnöke.

Ebben a helyzetben azonban úgy döntött, inkább a Menedék érdekeit képviseli. A Menedékét, amiért egy mentálisan alaposan szétcsúszott Magnus már nem vállalhat felelősséget.

Végül egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét, és úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik a többiek véleményével. Mindenki úgy értelmezi a tetteit, a döntéseit, ahogy akarja. Lévén vezető, egyvalakinek tartozik elszámolással, Magnusnak. Ez nem lesz egyszerű, de ha itt lesz az ideje, szembe fog nézni ezzel a problémával is, gondolta, és visszatért a munkájához.

Éjjel tizenegyet kongatott egy közeli templom harangja, mikor valaki halkan megkopogtatta az iroda ajtaját. Declan meglepetten kapta fel a fejét, hisz azt hitte, már mindenki alszik a házban rajta kívül. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogy ki vágyik a társaságára ezen a késői órán, mikor még napközben is gondosan elkerülte mindenki.

- Magnus! – lepődött meg alaposan a férfi, mikor meglátta a főnökét az ajtóban. A nő pongyolában és papucsban állt az ajtajában, de a legrosszabb az volt, hogy halálsápadt volt, és a homlokán kiütött a verejték. – Nem lett volna szabad még felkelned! – csóválta meg a fejét Declan, majd felállt, hogy segítsen a nőnek. – Gyere, ülj le! – fogta meg a karját, és eltámogatta a legközelebbi fotelig, ahova segített neki leülni. – Mi a fene ütött beléd? Nem csináltál elég hülyeséget az elmúlt napokban? – dorgálta a nőt leguggolva elé. – Még legalább három napig nem lett volna szabad felkelned!

- Beszélnem kell veled! - nézett rá Magnus, aki elég nehezen szedte a levegőt. Kimerítette a hosszú út a gyengélkedő és az irodája között.

- És nem ért volna rá reggel? – csóválta meg a fejét Declan.

- Gyanítom úgy tervezted, hogy reggel lelépsz, mielőtt bárki felébredne – nézett rá Magnus, és a férfi beismerő fintorából tudta, hogy nem is tévedett. – Egész nap bujkáltál…

- Nem bujkáltam – tiltakozott Declan. – Dolgoztam.

- Declan… Nagyláb elmondta, hogy két napig vigyáztál rám. De mióta felébredtem, a gyengélkedő közelébe se jöttél. Ez nem véletlen.

- Csak gondoltam, ne három nap papírmunkával kezd a visszatérésedet…

- Ez nagyon kedves tőled. De csak félig igaz – fürkészte Magnus a másikat, mire Declan egy sóhajjal lehajtotta a fejét.

- Declan – tette a férfi vállára a kezét Magnus. – Nem követtél el hibát.

- Kár, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki ezt így gondolja – állt fel Declan, majd az ablakhoz sétált, és kibámult rajta.

Magnus nagyon nehezen állt fel székből, és az asztala szélébe kapaszkodva ment Declan után, és finoman megsimogatta a hátát.

- Nem követtél el hibát – ismételte meg, amit mondott. – A szabályoknak megfelelően cselekedtél, úgy, ahogy vártam.

- Valóban? – sandított rá Declan.

- Igen. Nagyrészt azt tetted, amit vártam tőled.

- Nagyrészt. Kivéve a kinevezésemet – húzta el a száját a férfi.

- Talán. De talán még erre is számítottam – mosolyodott el fáradtan Magnus, mire Declan vetett rá egy gyors pillantást, de egyáltalán nem látta dühösnek a főnökét.

- Tényleg?

- Talán igen – mondta kikerülve a konkrét válaszadást a nő, majd mindketten az éjszakai városra fordították a tekintetüket.

- Azt hittem, szereted a munkád – törte meg a csendet kicsivel később Magnus.

- Ez így is van – biztosította Declan. - A londoni ház az életem. James hagyta rám, és én egyszer megígértem neki, hogy vigyázni fogok rá mindenáron, ha vele valami történne.

- Tudom, Declan. De most belekóstoltál egy nagyobb hatalomba, és soha nem fogod elfelejteni az ízét.

- Magnus, én nem… - kezdett tiltakozni Declan. - Ez a hely téged illett. Te hoztad létre a szervezetet, és neked is kell vezetned, egészen addig, amíg képes vagy rá.

- És ezt ki ítéli meg? - kérdezte kicsit élesen a nő.

- Most komolyan, Magnus… ha az, amit most eljátszottál valóban bekövetkezne… ha tényleg szétcsúsznál, és veszélyeztetnéd a Menedéket… tényleg azt szeretnéd, hogy hagyjuk figyelmen kívül?

- Természetesen nem – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – Csak…

- Csak más terveid vannak egy ilyen helyzetre – fejezte be a félbehagyott mondatot Declan.

- Valóban – ismerte be Magnus, és egy kis időre megint csend borult rájuk.

- Miben több ő, mint én? – kérdezte Declan.

- Declan…

- Most komolyan, Magnus… mondd el! – nézett rá a férfi, és Magnus sokkal kevesebb sértettséget látott a szemében, mint amennyit várt. Declan inkább tényleg őszintén kíváncsi volt. – Mondd el, miben jobb, mint én! Alig egy éve van köztünk, alig halvány fogalma van a világunkról! És úgy mégis mire megy a pszichológia diplomájával, mikor szemben áll egy szalamanderrel, egy homoki rájával, vagy egy sárkánnyal? Vagy mihez kezd, ha egy abnormális megbetegszik vagy megsérül? Mondd, mit tenne egy ilyen helyzetben? Vagy mit tenne, ha Wexford megpróbálná megvezetni? Simán elhinne neki bármit… egyszerűen azért, mert nincs semmi tapasztalata.

- Declan, tudom, hogy van még mit tanulnia…

- És az akadémián sem a gyakorlati tárgyak voltak az erőssége…

- Tudom, hogy akcióból is van mit tanulnia.

- Akkor mégis… miben jobb? Mivel vívta ki az elismerésedet? Mennyivel tett többet a Menedékért, mint én?

- Declan, ez nem erről szól – sóhajtott Magnus.

- Hanem miről? – sandított rá a férfi.

- Ez bonyolult.

- Talán képes vagyok arra, hogy felfogjam – húzta el a száját Declan.

- Nyolcéves kora óta úgy tervezem, hogy Willnek komoly szerepe lesz a Menedék-hálózatban.

- Miért?

- Mert… mert mindaz, ami vele történt, az én hibám – ismerte be Magnus lehajtott fejjel.

- Micsoda?

- Az, hogy… hogy meghalt az édesanyja… hogy az apja inni kezdett, hogy olyan elcseszett gyerekkora volt, amilyen… elszúrtam… valamit…

- Nem vagyunk mindenhatók, Magnus – rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Még te sem. Nem lehet minden akciónk sikeres, még akkor sem, ha mindent megteszünk – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi. – Én is szúrtam már el akciót… tudom, milyen rossz érzés. Tudom, milyen sokáig gyötör utána a bűntudat. Tudom, hogy hetekig, hónapokig azon gyötrődsz, hogy kerülhetted volna el, hogy mit kellett volna még tenned. De ettől még nem bíznám a hálózatot, de még a házamat se bűntudatból egy olyan valakire, aki alig tud valamit az abnormálisokról.

- Ha segítjük és támogatjuk, megtanul mindent, amit tudnia kell. Képes rá, Declan. Lesz olyan jó, mint bármelyikőtök.

- Ehhez hosszú évek kellenek – ellenkezett Declan. – Ahogy mindannyiunknak szükségünk volt ennyi időre.

- Nem is szándékozom előbb feldobni a talpam – pillantott rá Magnus. – Adj neki egy esélyt!

- Úgy, ahogy ő is adott nekem három napja? – kapta fel a fejét Declan.

- Csak engem próbált védeni.

- A személyes érzelmei és az indulatai vezették! – csattant fel Declan.

- Ahogy most veled is ez történik – nézett rá fáradtan Magnus.

- Igazad van – fújta ki a levegőt a férfi, és próbálta visszanyerni a nyugalmát.

- Gyere, ülj vissza, mielőtt összecsuklasz itt nekem – sóhajtott, és visszavezette a nőt a fotelhoz, ő maga pedig az íróasztalnak támaszkodva megállt vele szemben.

- Declan… - nézett fel rá Magnus.

- Igen?

- Válaszolj nekem… de tényleg őszintén egy kérdésre!

- Rendben – bólintott rá a férfi.

- Leszámítva… azt a jó érzést… hogy te vagy a góré… szeretnéd vezetni a hálózatot?

- Magnus, én bármikor bármit megtennék a Menedékért.

- Ebben egy pillanatig sem kételkedtem – bólintott rá a nő. – De ez nem a kérdésemre válasz.

- Tudod, hogy én gyűlölöm a politikát. A csatározásokat a kormányokkal, a titkosszolgálatokkal, a bankokkal…

- Pedig jól csinálod. Profin kezeled a helyzetet.

- Megteszem, ami tőlem telik. De én az érdemi munkát szeretem. Az akciókat, a szervezést, a kutatómunkát.

- Ez nemet jelent – tisztázta Magnus, mire Declan széttárt a kezét.

- Ez van.

- De a londoni Menedék vezetőjeként is bőven van részed politikában. Sőt, talán a házvezetők közül te kapod a legtöbbet utánam.

- Igen, ez igaz. De tartani a frontot az MI6-szel szemben közel sem olyan, mint tizenkét ország összes titkosszolgálatával küzdeni egyszerre.

- Örülök, hogy ezt belátod.

- Szóval szerinted nem lennék képes rá… - fintorgott Declan.

- Egy szóval sem mondtam ilyet – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – De pont azt a részét veszítenéd el a munkádnak, amit szeretsz. Az érdemi részét. Az időt a kutatásokra, az akciók szervezésére, és mindezt miért? Hogy hetente háromszor hallgasd valamelyik tábornok sületlen üvöltözését, aki azt sem tudja, miről beszél, csak hajtja a saját hülyeségét. És nem küldheted el a fenébe, mert adott esetben tőle függ valamelyik házunk működése – sóhajtott Magnus, majd egy kis időre elhallgatott, hogy erőt gyűjtsön.

- Declan, hidd el nekem, hogy te nagyon jó helyen vagy Londonban. Az a legfelső olyan pozíció, ahol még megvan az egyensúly a politika és az érdemi munka között. Ne akard eldobni valami olyanért, amire bár képes vagy, de egy percig sem élveznéd.

- Talán igazad van – látta be a férfi.

- Így van, hidd el – bólintott rá fáradtan Magnus. – De most visszakísérhetnél az ágyamba.

- Inkább hozok egy tolószéket – sóhajtott Declan.

- El tudok menni a szobámig.

- Adok én neked olyan szobát – fenyegette meg félig komolyan, félig viccesen Declan. – Szépen visszamész a gyengélkedőre, és visszakötöm az infúziódat. És ha megtudom, hogy három napon belül még egyszer felkeltél, megint leváltalak.

- Ez nem vicces – húzta el a száját Magnus, miközben megpróbált felállni.

- Nem is annak szántam – biztosította a férfi, és odalépett hozzá, hogy visszanyomja a fotelbe. - Magnus, veszélyes műtéten vagy túl, és ez után még neked is pihenned kell. Tudom, hogy erősebb a szervezeted, mint bárki másnak, de nem vagy betonból. Adj időt magadnak, hogy megerősödj! Épp elég jelentés és papírmunka marad neked is, mire felépülsz, gyűjts erőt hozzá! És most maradsz a fenekeden, míg visszajövök egy tolószékkel!

- Ha jól tudom, már lemondtál – fintorgott Magnus.

- Igen. De attól még értékelném, ha ez alkalommal szót fogadnál.

- Jól van, jól… menj már! – dőlt hátra Magnus, és fáradtan lehunyta a szemét.

Declan még pár pillanatig nézte, aztán fejcsóválva elsietett a gyengélkedőre. Mire pár perccel később visszatért Magnus már félálomban volt a fotelban. Átsegítette a tolószékbe, majd legurította a gyengélkedőre, ahol gyorsan ágyba tette. Végül azonban leült az ágya szélére.

- Mit kellett volna másként tennem, Magnus? – kérdezte halkan, mire a nő felnézett, és erőtlenül megszorította a csuklóját.

- Betű szerint követted a szabályzatot, Declan. Úgy, ahogy én azt megírtam. Azonnal jöttél, ahogy értesítettek, megindítottad a hivatalos nyomozást, bevontad a triádot, pontosan úgy, ahogy az elő van írva.

- Akkor miért érzem azt, hogy nemkívánatos személy vagyok ebben a házban? – hajtotta le a fejét a férfi.

- Mert még mindenkiben ott van a feszültség. Benned ugyanúgy, ahogy a többiekben.

- Igen – hagyta rá a nőre Declan. – Pihenj! Reggel még megnézlek, mielőtt elmegyek.

- Köszönöm, Declan! - mosolygott rá a nő, majd lehunyta a szemét, és talán abban a pillanatban el is aludt.

Declan ott maradt még vele egy kis ideig, hogy ellenőrizze az értékeit, visszakötötte az infúziót a kezébe, adott bele még néhány gyógyszert, és csak utána hagyta magára, hogy visszatérjen az irodájába a munkához. Nem állt szándékában aludni aznap éjjel, tudta, hogy úgysem lenne rá képes. Akkor pedig már hasznosan szerette volna tölteni az idejét.

Hajnali négykor érte el a mélypontot, felkelt a géptől, és kinyitotta az ablakot. Abban bízott, hogy a hűvös, friss levegő majd némileg észhez téríti, de aztán meggondolta magát. Tudta, hogy Magnus, ha gondolkodni akar, mindig felmegy az északi toronyba, így arra gondolt ő is kipróbálja. Hátha neki is kitisztítja a fejét a csend, a magány, az éjszaka, és a toronyban állandóan fújó csípős szél.

Ahogy kilépett a szobából, vett egy mély levegőt. Körülötte az egész ház csendes volt, mindenki, emberek és abnormálisok is az igazak álmát aludták rajta kívül.

Lassan, a gondolataiba merülve sétált végig a hatalmas épületen a toronyig, majd felballagott a lépcsőn. Az idő hűvös volt, megborzongott, ahogy a lépcső tetején kilépett a szabadba, de aztán elsétált a mellvédig. Végignézett az alatta elterülő városon, majd inkább a csillagok felé fordította a tekintetét. Csak a legnagyobbak fénye tudta felvenni a versenyt a város éjszakai fényeivel, de Declan gondolatait még ők is csak kis időre tudták elterelni a gondoktól.

Sok minden megfordult a fejében, a történtek szinte minden mozzanatát megrágta újra, hogy egy-egy helyzetben hogy dönthetett volna máshogy, és, hogy az igazság fényében ennek milyen következményei lettek volna.

Aztán még az is eszébe jutott, hogy tényleg elvesztették volna Magnust, hogy kezelte volna a helyzetet, és mit kezdett volna Will makacs ellenállásával. Bár úgy érezte, hogy Will egy perccel sem maradt volna tovább a Menedékben, ha Magnus már nincs itt. A többiek elfogadták volna, legalábbis idővel, ebben biztos volt. De akkor sem lett volna olyan, mint a saját csapatával. Őket úgy ismerte, mint a tenyerét. A legtöbbjükkel évek óta együtt dolgoztak, néhányukkal nagyjából együtt kezdtek, együtt tanultak bele ebbe a világba, vagy később együtt tanították a fiatalabbakat. Máris hiányzott neki az a társaság, és egy halvány mosollyal még azt is megállapította, hogy honvágya van. Jobb is lesz, ha reggel szépen fogja magát, és hazamegy.

Reggel… hisz már pirkadt az ég alja, mire idáig jutott a gondolataival. Alaposan át is fagyott, de ezt észre sem vette, úgy elmerült a töprengésbe. Visszasétált az épületbe, és messziről bekukkantott a konyhába. Mivel a helyiséget üresen találta, készített magának egy jó kávét. Nem sok esélyt látott ugyan arra, hogy ezzel életet lehel magába, de legalább kicsit átmelegítette. Végül aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, és a gyengélkedőre indult Magnushoz.

A nő még mélyen aludt, így Declan csendesen ellenőrizte az értékeit, amik némileg jobbak voltak, mint éjjel, aztán kicserélte a rég kiürült infúziós tasakot is. Erre már Magnus is felébredt.

- Hogy érzed magad? – ült le mellé Declan.

- Nem szeretném, ha elbíznád magad, de azt hiszem, ezúttal szót fogadok – mondta a nő, belátva, hogy még nem nagyon kellene ugrándoznia.

- Nem fogom elbízni magam, de örülök. Pihenned kell még.

- Tudom. És te? Semmit nem aludtál, igaz?

- Majd otthon – hárította el Declan.

- Mikor indul a géped?

- Kilenckor – sütötte le a szemét Declan.

- Akkor már nem sok időd van.

- Nem. Csak… ellenőrizni akartalak, mielőtt elmegyek.

- Rendben leszek – próbálta megnyugtatni Magnus a másikat. – És te?

- Hazamegyek, kipihenem magam, és minden oké lesz.

- Képzelem – mosolyodott el Magnus. - Alaposan felbolygattam mindenkinek a lelkiállapotát.

- Túléljük – vont vállat a férfi.

- Összefutottál valakivel? – fürkészte a főnöke.

- Még mindenki alszik – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Miért?

- Csak rosszabbul nézel ki, mint az éjjel. Attól tartottam, megint összekaptatok Willel.

- Nem, nem találkoztunk. De legközelebb… nem lesz egyszerű.

- Declan! Akcióban mindkettőtöknek a józan eszére van szükségem, és nem valami gyerekes haragszom rád játékra.

- Ezt ne nekem mond – sandított rá Declan. – Akcióban híres az angol hidegvérem.

- Tudom. De azt is, hogy van az a beszólás, ami még téged is kihoz a béketűrésből.

- Igaz. Majd igyekszem észnél lenni.

- Kösz – mosolygott rá Magnus. – De Will is megbékél, hidd el! És a többiek is.

- A többieket csak Will hergelte ellenem. Ők csak neked akartak segíteni, velem nem volt bajuk, míg Will ki nem találta, hogy én gyártom a bizonyítékokat ellened.

- Tudom. De minden rendbe jön, hidd el! – ígérte Magnus.

- Remélem. Most mindenesetre hazamegyek, és két napig egyfolytában alszom.

- Majd ha utolérted magad a papírmunkában – emlékeztette Magnus nevetve.

- Hogyne – ígérte kétes hangon Declan. – De most indulnom kell. Ne feledd, mit ígértél! Három napig még ágyban maradsz.

- Hogyne – válaszolt Magnus hasonló hangnemben, mint az előbb a férfi. – Declan… köszönök mindent!

- Ugyan mit? – nézett rá összevont szemöldökkel Declan.

- Hogy mindent megtettél a Menedékért. Még akkor is, ha ehhez népszerűtlen döntéseket kellett hoznod. Én tudom, hogy ez milyen.

- Bármikor – biccentett még a férfi. – Gyógyulj meg minél hamarabb!

- Oké – ígérte Magnus, mire Declan kisétált.

Declan reménykedett, hogy észrevétlenül el tudja hagyni a házat, de ez a remény szertefoszlott, mikor meghallotta Nagyláb hangját.

- Declan!

- Igen? – fordult vissza nem túl lelkesen.

- Én csak… láttam, hogy jóváhagytad a rendeléseket. Kösz!

- Nincs mit.

- A reptérre indulsz?

- Igen. Hamarosan indul a gépem.

- Elvigyelek? – kérdezte Nagyláb. Declan fejében megfordult a gondolat, hogy nemet mond, és inkább hív egy taxit, de aztán az jutott az eszébe, hogy nem kellene udvariatlannak lennie, ha már valaki szóba áll vele, sőt, még segíteni is szeretne, a történtek ellenére.

- Köszönöm, elfogadom – bólintott rá.

- Menjünk!

- Te a robosztusabb kocsikat szereted – vetette fel Nagyláb, ahogy beszálltak Magnus éjfekete, sötétített luxusszedánjába.

- Egy terepjáró férfiasabb – vont vállat Declan.

- Igaz – hagyta rá Nagyláb, és egy kis időre elhallgattak. Declan a rátörő álomkórral küzdött, Nagyláb pedig a forgalomra figyelt, vagy legalábbis úgy tett.

- Te nem utálsz engem? – kérdezte váratlanul Declan.

- Kellene? – vetett rá egy gyors oldalpillantást a másik.

- Biztos. A többiek számos okot találtak rá.

- Figyeltelek.

- Tényleg? És még szóba állsz velem? – kérdezte értetlenül Declan.

- Természetesen – bólintott rá Nagyláb.

- Nem igazán értelek.

- Tényleg? Nem inkább a többieket nem érted?

- Igaz – nevette el magát a férfi. – Kösz!

- Nincs mit! – nevetett vele Nagyláb is, de aztán elkomolyodott. – Declan… ne szúrd el!

- Nem, nem akarom – sóhajtott a férfi. – Abban a helyzetben… nem tehettem mást. De már vége. Minden a régi. Hazamegyek, és végre kialszom magam.

- Helyes – hagyta jóvá Nagyláb, és innentől kezdve csendben autóztak a reptérig.

A reptéren Declan még megköszönte a fuvart, majd nem sokkal később felszállt a gépére, és ahogy leült a helyére, úgy aludt el, mint akit fejbe vágtak, még a felszállást sem várta meg, és aludt is nem sokkal a landolás előttig.

Valamennyit segített rajta ez a néhány óra alvás, igaz, még nem volt a topon, de annyira már magához tért, ne legyen ön- és közveszélyes, mikor kocsiba szállt, hogy a reptérről hazahajtson a Menedékbe.

Mikor a garázsban leállította a kocsiját, már sokkal jobb érzéssel vett egy nagy levegőt. Aztán kiszállt, és becélozta az ágyát.

Mikor azonban belépett az épületbe, Murry jött vele szembe.

- Declan, visszatértél? Üdv! – nyújtott kezet a főnökének.

- Igen, végre – bólintott rá Declan.

- Hé, főnök, jó hogy itt vagy! – futott le a lépcsőn Alister. – Pacsi? – emelte fel a kezét, Declan belecsapott, és jót nevettek, aztán az egyik oldalfolyosón feltűnt Terry is.

- Szia, Declan – mosolygott a férfira. – Örülök, hogy itt vagy.

Declan gyanakodva nézett végig rajtuk. Nem először hagyta őket magukra hosszabb időre, hisz a kötelesség szinte rendszeres időközönként elszólította valahova, de nem szokták ilyen üdvrivalgással fogadni. Most azonban itt voltak, ami azt sugallta, hogy vagy mindhárman figyelték, mikor érkezik, vagy csak egyikük, de az riadóztatta a többieket.

- Történt valami? – fürkészte őket.

- Nem, nem történt semmi – tiltakozott ártatlan arccal Alister, de Declan látta, hogy a másik három váltott egy cinkos pillantást. Még egyszer végignézett rajtuk, majd a nőn állt meg a pillantása.

- Terry?

- Tényleg nem történt semmi, Deco. A házban minden oké, a város csendes. Csak… aggódtunk, hogy… hogy nem jössz vissza. Hogy… ott ragadsz Old Townban… Nem szerettük a gondolatot. És most… tényleg örülünk, hogy hazajöttél – mosolygott rá a nő.

- Itt maradsz velünk, ugye? – kérdezte Alister.

- Hova is mehetnék – sóhajtott Declan, és elégedetten végignézett a csapatán.

- Mondjuk az ágyadba – mérte végig Terry. – Minél előbb.

- Aludtam a repülőn – tiltakozott Declan.

- Persze, azért nézel ki úgy, mint egy zombi – bólintott rá Murry. – Semmi extra sürgős feladat nincs. Tedd szépen ágyba magad.

- Mindent megoldottunk a távollétedben – erősítette meg Alister is. – Ment minden, mint a karikacsapás.

- Szóval rám már nincs is szükség? – összegezte Declan. – Ti megoldotok mindent, én meg nyugdíjba megyek. Milyen nyugalmas is lenne… A fiatalok megváltják a világot, én pedig nyaralok a Bahamákon.

- Ne is álmodj róla! – nevette el magát Terry. – A fiataloknak szükségük van rád. Ezért aggódták halálra magukat az elmúlt napokban. Nem mész innen sehova!

- Nem is akarok – biztosította Declan. – És most megnézem, milyen jelentéseket csaptatok nekem össze, míg nem voltam itt. Már előre félek.

- Semmit nem csaptunk össze – nyugtatta meg Murry. – Mindent úgy csináltunk és úgy írtunk meg, mintha itt lennél. De ha azok a jelentések egy hétig kibírták, hogy nem olvastad el őket, akkor még nyolc órát kibírnak. Pihenned kell!

- Rendben – adta meg magát Declan. – De akkor három másodpercen belül mindenki eltűnik a dolgára! – adta ki az utasítást, és mire kettőt pislogott, a többiek nevetve szétszéledtek.

- Jó újra itthon lenni – állapította meg mintegy magának Declan, aztán elmosolyodott, ahogy még hallotta Terry kuncogását a folyosó kanyarulatán túlról.

Miközben sétált fel az emeletre, valahogy más szemmel nézett mindent, mint korábban. Ennyire talán még sosem érezte otthonának a házat, és boldog volt, hogy végül nem cserélte el semmi másra.

Semmi nem ért volna ennyit. Sem egy vezetői pozíció, sem az old town-i Menedék. Itt volt otthon, itt voltak az emlékei, a gyökerei, itt tanult meg mindent, amit tud. Örült, hogy odaát végül minden rendeződött, és annak is, hogy Magnus nem vette olyan vészesen a dolgokat.

Lassan felsétált a szobájába, gyorsan letusolt, aztán ágyba tette magát, és abban a reményben aludt el, hogy mire felébred, minden visszatér a megszokott kerékvágásba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Variáció 3.**

Nem mondhatnánk, hogy a Londonból Old Townba való repülőút alatt Declan nyugodt volt. Reggel kapta az üzenetet Magnustól, hogy haladéktalanul jelenjen meg nála. Gyanította, hogy ez alkalommal nem egy akcióban kell a segítsége, hanem Magnus a két héttel korábbi eseményekről szeretne beszélni vele. Az első gépre foglalt jegyet, amit persze alig ért el, de legalább addig sem volt ideje aggódni a dolgok miatt.

Declan akkor is, és utólag is úgy gondolta, hogy helyesen döntött, és a szabályzatnak teljes mértékben megfelelően járt el, de arra is fel volt készülve, hogy a főnöke nem fog ebben egyetérteni vele. Minden nap várta már ezt a hívást, de tudta, Magnusnak is idő kell, mire összeszedi magát annyira, hogy visszazökkenjen a munkába. Hát úgy tűnik, eljött az ideje, hogy szembenézzen a döntései következményével.

A taxiban már kezdett igazán feszült lenni, de mikor becsentetett a Menedékbe, próbálta visszanyerni a megszokott hidegvérét és határozottságát. Tudta, hogy szüksége lesz rá, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem sokáig bírja majd fenntartani. Rosszul viseli az igazságtalanságot, Willtől is nehezen viselte az események alatt, és most Magnusszal szemben sem lesz könnyebb.

Számított arra, hogy az emberei teletömték a nő fejét, és emiatt eléggé hátrányból fog indulni, másrészt pedig, jól ismerte Magnust, a kissé túlméretezett önérzetével, így azt is gyanította, hogy mindent, amit tett, a nő személyes sértésnek élte meg.

- Üdv, Declan! – üdvözölte Nagyláb, mikor ajtót nyitott neki.

- Helló – biccentett a férfi, és belépett.

- Declan – szólította meg bizonytalanul Nagyláb, de Declannek nem volt túl sok kedve hozzá. Sem ahhoz, hogy valaki még Magnus előtt a szemére vesse a történteket, sem ahhoz, hogy valaki kéretlen jó tanácsokkal lássa el, sem ahhoz, hogy valaki már előre sajnálkozzon azon, ami vár rá. Márpedig más verziót nem tudott abban a helyzetben elképzelni.

- Merre van Magnus? – előzte meg, hogy a másik megszólaljon.

- Az irodájában – adta meg magát Nagyláb.

- Kösz – bólintott rá Declan, és elindult fel, az emeletre.

Magnus ajtaja előtt még megállt egy pillanatra, hogy rendezze a gondolatait, aztán bekopogott.

- Gyere! - szólt ki a nő, mire Declan még vett egy nagy levegőt, aztán benyitott.

- Áh, Declan!

- Hívtál, itt vagyok - állt meg Declan az ajtóban.

- Gyere, foglalj helyet!

- Inkább állnék – rázta meg a fejét a férfi, aki a főnöke hangjából egy közelgő tornádót olvasott ki, így az ablakhoz sétált, a párkánynak támaszkodott, és karba tette a kezét. Magnus pedig ifjú kollégája testtartásából egyértelműen látta, hogy az támadást vár, és nem is nagyon tudta megcáfolni ebben a hitében.

- Mi volt ez az egész, Declan?

- Mire gondolsz? – állta a főnöke pillantását a férfi.

- Az egész eljárásra.

- Azt tettem, amit kellett – állította még viszonylag nyugodtan Declan.

- Valóban? – kételkedett Magnus.

- Valóban.

- Én ebben nem lennék olyan biztos.

- Magnus, lelőtted Nagylábat…

- Ettől még nem kellett volna úgy bánnod velem!

- Idézzem neked a kilences cikkelyt, Magnus? Szóról szóra eszerint jártam el.

- Ne idézz nekem semmit, Declan! Az első szótól az utolsóig én írtam a szabályzatot. És nem az zavar, hogy aszerint jártál el. Hanem az, hogy benned egy másodpercre sem merült fel, hogy esetleg ártatlan lennék. Velem egy pillanatig nem törődtél – torkolta le Magnus a férfit.

- Mindent megtettem, amit módomban állt. De adott esetben neked orvosi segítségre volt szükséged, a Menedéknek pedig arra, hogy valaki kézbe vegye a dolgait, mielőtt szétesik, vagy rossz kezekbe kerül! – vágott vissza Declan, akinek esze ágában sem volt hagyni magát.

- Talán nem orvosi segítség kellett volna. Ha valóban szétcsúsznék mentálisan, csak egy barát segítségére lenne szükségem, aki mellém áll.

- Nagyláb lelövése már túlmutat egy egyszerű mentális szétcsúszáson, amin még egy barát segíthet! Vagy szerinted nem? – sétált közelebb a férfi, és megtámaszkodott a Magnusszal szemben lévő fotel háttámláján.

- Nem ez a lényeg, Declan, hanem, hogy ellenem fordultál – vett vissza a hangnemből a nő, és ez alkalommal inkább csalódottnak hangzott.

- Nem, nem fordultam ellened, csupán a Menedék mellé álltam. Ez nem ugyanaz – cáfolta meg Declan.

- Talán nem. De akkor sem voltál mellettem!

- Will melléd állt. Anyatigrisként védett – emlékezett vissza Declan.

- Esélye nem volt veled szemben! – fortyant fel újra Magnus. – Vezető vagy, Declan! Ő pedig csak egy katona. Mit tehetett volna a parancsaiddal szemben?

- Nagyon hatásosan sikerült szembeszállnia velem – emlékeztette Declan Magnust. – Ellenem fordította az egész csapatodat! Mindent megtett, hogy keresztbe tegyen nekem. De bárhogy küzdött érted, te is ellene fordultál. A jó elnyerte méltó jutalmát – tette még hozzá cinikusan.

- Akkor már nem voltam beszámítható!

- Pont ezért nem tudom, mit vártál volna tőlem! Mégis mit kellett volna tennem?

- Feltételezni, hogy magamtól nem tennék ilyen dolgokat! Ismerhetnél már annyira, hogy fel sem tételezed. Nagyon jól tudod, hogy Nagyláb a legjobb és legrégibb barátom! És te egyből elhitted, hogy hidegvérrel lelőttem.

- Magnus! Elhitetted velünk, hogy megőrültél. Hogy beszámíthatatlan vagy. Márpedig ez esetben már nem az az ember vagy, akinek ismertünk! Már nem feltételezhettünk rólad semmit! – hívta fel Declan a nő figyelmét a nyilvánvaló igazságra. – Nem beszélve arról, hogy minden kétséget kizáró, Henry vizsgálatai szerint is eredeti felvétel volt arról, hogy megtetted, amiről beszélünk.

- És ezt te első pillantásra el is hitted. Már a felvétel előtt is.

- Talán mert maga a legjobb és legrégibb barátod keresett meg, és mesélte el, hogy nem vagy rendben! Ha valaki, hát ő tudja, mi van veled, ezt te sem tagadhatod! Gondolom, elmesélte, hogy először nem igazán akartam hinni neki. De elég meggyőző volt.

- Azért nem sokat kételkedtél…

- Meddig kellett volna kételkednem? Míg valami baj történik, és veszélybe sodrod az egész Menedéket?

- Ehelyett félresöpörtél a térképről… hisz az élet megy tovább, igaz? – kérdezte cinikusan Magnus.

- Magnus, ezért most ki fogsz rúgni… nem érdekel – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. - De ez az egész nem rólad szól! Hanem azokról az eszmékről, amiket Gregory Magnus lefektetett. Azokról a célokról, amiben te is hiszel! És arról a rohadt törékeny egyensúlyról, amit próbálunk fenntartani, hol több, hol kevesebb sikerrel! És akkor is ezek a célok az elsők, ha te megeszel egy ózonbogarat, vagy ha tényleg megőrülsz, vagy ne adj isten egy akcióban történik veled valami.

- Ezért tényleg ki kéne rúgjalak – bólintott rá dühösen a nő.

- Tedd azt – vont vállat Declan. – Tedd azt, és vedd körül magad olyan emberekkel, akiknek te vagy az első és a Menedék a második. De tudd, hogy ez csak addig működik, amíg veled nincs semmi baj.

- Ne feszegesd a határaidat, Declan! Sok mindent elnézek neked, de jó, ha tudod, James emléke nem véd meg az örökkévalóságig – figyelmeztette Declant a főnöke.

- Ne gyere nekem folyton ezzel, Magnus! – kapta fel a fejét Declan. - Igen, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy annak idején csak James kérésére neveztél ki a londoni ház vezetőjének. De azt hiszem, azóta tettem annyit a Menedékért, hogy saját jogon is kiérdemeljem ezt a címet. Nem kell folyton a szememre vetned a régi dolgokat.

- Kiérdemelted, igen. De ez nem jogosít fel arra, hogy folyton túllőj a célon!

- Jól tudod, hogy nem szoktam ilyet tenni.

- Persze – bólintott rá nem túl meggyőzőn Magnus. - Jólesett a hiúságodnak, igaz, hogy minden ellenállás nélkül elfoglalhattad a székemet?

- Igen, jólesett. Jó tudni, hogy a többiek úgy gondolják, képes lennék rá. Még ha te nem is.

- Egyvalaki nem.

- Igen, persze. De ne hidd, hogy azért, mert az a valaki valami romantikus lojalitást érzett feléd. Egyszerűen csak megvannak a maga hatalomra törő megalomániás tervei, amiben nem szerepelsz se te, se én.

- Így gondolod?

- Igen. És jó lenne, ha szemmel tartanád, mert ha valaki veszélyes a pozíciódra, akkor az ő, és nem én.

- Ne aggódj, szemmel fogom tartani. Ahogy téged is.

- Ha ez boldoggá tesz – csóválta meg a fejét Declan.

- És gondolod, hogy valóban képes lennél rá? Declan, tényleg azt hiszed? – kérdezte kissé lesajnáló hangnemben Magnus.

- Nem tudom, Magnus, nem volt igazán lehetőségem kipróbálni!

- Nem is lesz.

- Ezt valahogy sejtettem – bólintott rá cinikusan Declan. - Mondd a szemembe, hogy nem tartasz rá képesnek! - nézett várakozón Magnusra, de a nő csak bosszúsan kifújta a levegőt, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Neked elképzelésed sincs, Declan…

- Miről?

- Hogy mit küzdök a háttérben, amiről ti semmit sem tudtok! Egyik házvezető sem tudja, még te sem! Olyan dolgok húzódnak a háttérben, amin nagyon meglepődnél. Lehet, hogy senki nem tud róla, de ez egy kemény küzdelem. Sőt, nem csak egy!

- Akkor baromi jó lenne, ha valakinek elmesélnéd! – rázta meg a fejét türelmetlenül a férfi.

- Neked, mi?

- Nézd Magnus, énmiattam Teslának is elmondhatod, ha benne jobban bízol, a lényeg, hogy még valaki tudjon róla!

- Minek?

- Annak, Magnus, hogy nem vagy halhatatlan! Még ha azt hiszed magadról, akkor sem! Még ha a hálózatban mindenki ezt hiszi rólad, akkor sem! Lehet, hogy a forrásvér hosszú életet és egészséget biztosít neked, de attól még egy sárkány leharaphatja a fejedet, már megbocsáss… és bárki kerül a helyedre… akár én, akár Zimmerman, akár Wexford, vagy maga az amerikai elnök… kellemetlen meglepetések fogják érni. És ha nem lesz rá felkészülve, nem biztos, hogy venni fogja az akadályt. Ennek pedig csak egyvalami láthatja kárát, a Menedék.

- Ez a roppant aggodalmad a Menedékért… - nézett kissé gúnyosan Declanre Magnus.

- Ne mondd, hogy ez furcsa, Magnus! Ne mondd, hogy meglep! Jól tudod, honnan van. James, aki a barátod volt… ő nevelte belém. Ő érted élt és a Menedékért. Ez utóbbit átplántálta belém is.

- Az előbbit úgy látszik nem sikerült – vonta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét Magnus.

- Az előbbit nem is akarta. Tudod, miért? – kezdett bele egy indulatos mondatba a férfi, de aztán inkább félbehagyta. Időben leesett neki, hogy ezzel valóban túllőhet a célon, és hamar ajtón kívül találhatná magát, sőt, ami még rosszabb, munka nélkül.

- Na miért? – kérdezte Magnus, mikor látta, hogy Declan nem akarja folytatni a mondatot.

- Nem számít.

- Ugyan már! Ha elkezdted, fejezd is be! Legyél annyira tökös, hogy felvállalod, amit gondolsz!

- Rendben – bólintott rá dühösen Declan. - Nem akarta, hogy más is érezze azt, amit ő. Élete utolsó percéig rajongott érted, Magnus, imádott téged, de te nem törődtél vele. Eldobtad őt, és ő száz év alatt nem tudta ezt kiheverni.

- Ehhez aztán végképp semmi közöd, Declan! – szűkült össze vészjóslóan a nő szeme.

- Valóban nincs – hagyta rá a másik. - De ettől még így volt. Az életének két értelme volt, amióta csak ismertem, ennek pedig jó tíz éve. Te és a Menedék. Szóval ne kérdezd meg tőlem, hogy miért aggódom annyira a Menedékért! Sok élet munkája van benne, és nem csak a tiéd, Magnus! Sokan áldozták az életüket azért, hogy a hálózat ott tartson, ahol ma tart.

- Azt hiszed, nem vagyok ezzel tisztában, Declan? Igen, sokan haltak meg. Sokan közülük a barátaim voltak. Tudod te, hogy ez milyen érzés? Tudod, milyen érzés barátokat, szerelmeket eltemetni? Mindenki csak azt mondja, milyen jó Magnusnak, örökké él! Eltemettem Jamest, eltemettem a lányomat, és még sokakat! Szerinted ez jó érzés? Bárkivel megosztom nagyon szívesen! – vesztette el a józanságát Magnus is.

- Én sosem mondtam azt, hogy jó neked – vett vissza egy kicsit Declan. – És most sem ezt vetettem a szemedre.

- Semmit nem tudsz, Declan! Sem a kapcsolatomról Jamesszel, sem a hálózat vezetéséről – vágta hozzá Magnus.

- A hálózat vezetéséről annyit tudok, hogy valakinek kézbe kellett vennie, mikor azt hittük, elveszítünk téged. A Jamesszel való kapcsolatodról pedig annyit, hogy nagyon sokszor gondolt rád, mióta csak ismerem. És olyankor láttam a fájdalmat a szemében. Volt… egy régi képe rólad. Százéves, megsárgult fénykép… Az íróasztala felső fiókjában tartotta. Tudod, hányszor, de hányszor csapta be azt a fiókot, mikor beléptem az irodájába? Azt hitte, nem veszem észre. De még ha nem is hallottam volna a zajt… a szemében mindig láttam…

- Nem tudod, hogy miért… - sütötte le a szemét Magnus.

- Nem. És ahogy az előbb mondtad, nem is tartozik rám. De James nekem olyan volt, mintha az apám lett volna, úgyhogy ne kérd számon rajtam, hogy legalább az egyik szenvedélyét elültette bennem! Meghalnék a Menedékért, bármikor, akár a következő percben is.

- De értem nem?

- Kételkedsz bennem, Magnus? - csóválta a fejét csodálkozva Declan. - Azok után, hogy számtalanszor fedeztem a hátadat? Hogy számtalanszor kockáztattam érted az életemet, és a csapatom életét? Milyen jogon? Bármikor hívtál, én jöttem. Még a legeszementebb akciókban is támogattalak egyetlen szó nélkül! És nagyon jól tudod, hogy akár már holnap újra megtenném!

- Ez a dolgod! – vetette ellen Magnus.

- Pontosan. És soha nem okoztam még csalódást. Egészen két héttel ezelőttig, úgy látom. És most? Mit vársz tőlem? Mondjak le?

- Könnyű lenne elmenekülni a felelősség elől, igaz?

- Nem menekülök sehova, Magnus – tiltakozott Declan. - Világéletemben vállaltam a felelősséget a döntéseimért. Még akkor is, ha hibáztam. Csak közöld az ítéletedet, és szembenézek vele.

- Sor kerül rá, Declan.

- Remek – sóhajtott a férfi, majd az ablakhoz sétált, és kibámult rajta.

- Willel is kiabáltál? – kérdezte egy fél perc hallgatás után.

- Miért is kellett volna? – kérdezett vissza Magnus.

- Nem érted, igaz? – fordult vissza felé Declan. – Annyira elfogult vagy vele szemben… Tudod… amikor azt hittük, hogy már rohamosan romlik az állapotod, és el fogunk veszíteni… egyszerűen fogta magát, összecsomagolta a holmiját, és itt akart hagyni csapot-papot.

- De végül nem tette! – vette védelmébe Magnus a pártfogoltját.

- Igen, mert végül rájöttek az igazságra. De csak egy pillanatra gondolj bele, Magnus! Ha ez valóban megtörténik veled… Will úgy itt hagyja a Menedéket, még csak vissza sem fog nézni. Cserben hagy mindent. Téged, a szervezetet, a nagy eszméket, az abnormálisokat, az emberiséget… És mégis… te velem kiabálsz, mintha én fordítottam volna hátat mindannak, amiben hiszünk!

- Neked nincs jogod engem felelősségre vonni, Declan! – figyelmeztette Magnus.

- Természetesen nincs – hajtott fejet a másik. – Nem is azt akartam. Csupán azt, hogy gondolkodj el ezen a dolgon. És ha már engem lekapsz a tíz körmömről… akkor igazán megtehetnéd vele is! Mert ha valós lett volna az a kis szerep, amit eljátszottál, akkor ő már az FBI-nál ülne egy kényelmes íróasztal mögött, és csak a rémálmaiban jönne elő mindaz, amit itt látott!

- Nem mondhatsz ítéletet felette!

- Persze… nekem itt semmihez nincs jogom, csak elvégezni a munkám, és befogni a számat, igaz?

- Nagyjából ez a helyzet – bólintott rá Magnus.

- Csodás – sóhajtott Declan. – Akkor… van még valami mondanivalód, vagy mehetek dolgozni?

- Declan! Vegyél vissza, mielőtt még tényleg túlfeszíted a húrt!

- Azt hiszem, azon már túl vagyok – rázta meg a fejét a férfi.

- Még a határon táncolsz, és te döntöd el, merre dőlsz – figyelmeztette a nő.

Declan egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, hogy képes legyen lehiggadni. Lett volna még mondanivalója bőven, de tudta, úgyis falra hányt borsó lenne az egész. A főnöke akkor sem nagyon ad mások véleményére, ha éppen nincs ilyen paprikás hangulatban, hát még ilyenkor.

- Remek – tűnt fel egy kétes értékű mosoly a nő arcán. – Tudtam, hogy okos fiú vagy te, tudsz józanul gondolkodni, ha szükség van rá.

Ezt a józan gondolkodásnak titulált valamit Declan ez alkalommal megalkuvásnak érezte, de nem tehetett semmit. Ha meg akarta tartani az adott szavát, márpedig így volt, akkor most hagynia kellett Magnust nyerni, még akkor is, ha mélyen benne forrtak az indulatok.

- Mit akarsz, mit tegyek? – nézett végül Magnusra.

- Végezd a dolgod!

- Ezt fél óra kiabálás nélkül is megtettem volna. Ahogy addig is és azóta is tettem. Megspórolhattad volna a repülőjegy árát, de főleg az időmet – húzta el a száját Declan.

- Közelről akartam látni, hogy viseled – nézett rá kérdőn a nő.

- Remélem elégedett vagy az eredménnyel – csóválta a fejét Declan.

- Fogjuk rá – mondta a nő, de Declan már csak egy bosszús sóhajjal válaszolt.

- És szeretnél még közelről látni valamit, vagy elmehetek? A laborban lenne némi sürgős munkám.

- És az embereid nem tudják ellátni?

- Ha az embereim mindent el tudnának látni, rám nem lenne szükség. De egyelőre talán még van. Elmehetek?

- Menj, Declan – adta rá áldását Magnus. – De ne feledd! Az egyik szemem mindig rajtad lesz.

- Majd észben tartom – bólintott rá a férfi, majd kisétált a szobából.

Magnus tűnődve nézett utána, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Jó tudni, hogy valakire még a halálom után is számíthatok – mondta az éppen belépő Nagylábnak.

- Akkor miért beszéltél így vele?

- Csak a miheztartás miatt – tűnt fel egy apró mosoly Magnus arcán.

- Most napokig a felmondólevelét fogja várni – csóválta a fejét Nagyláb.

- Nem baj. Csak főjön egy kicsit a levében.

- És ha ő maga mond fel?

- Nem fog – állította határozottan a nő.

- Miért? – nézett rá kíváncsian a másik.

- James miatt – tűnt fel egy szomorú mosoly Magnus arcán. - Mikor utoljára beszéltek, megesküdött neki, hogy sosem hagyja cserben a Menedéket. És amit Jamesnek ígért, azt betartja.

- Reméljük.

- Így lesz, meglátod – sóhajtott Magnus.

- Jól vagy? – vette szemügyre a barátja.

- Persze, jól vagyok. Vissza az érdemi munkához – intett a fejével a gépe felé.

- Hozok neked egy teát – ajánlotta Nagyláb, mire a nő elmosolyodott.

- Köszönöm, barátom! – mondta neki, majd visszatelepedett a gépéhez.

Eközben Declan még mindig magában fortyogva lesietett a lépcsőn. Szeretett volna úgy lelépni, hogy közben nem fut össze senkivel, de végül Henry meglátta és utána szólt.

- Declan…

- Indul a gépem, Henry – sóhajtott Declan, miközben megtorpant.

- Csak… meg akartam kérdezni, hogy minden oké-e.

- Persze. Miért ne lenne az?

- Zaklatottnak tűnsz.

- Túlélem – vont vállat Declan. – De vigyázz, te is feketelistára kerülsz, ha Magnus meglátja, hogy szóba állsz velem.

- Nem vagy feketelistán.

- Na persze.

- Declan, hidd el nekem, ha feketelistán lennél, már rég a lagosi menedékben etetnéd a sepulust döglött csirkével.

- Ebben lehet valami – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Declan arcán, aztán újra elkomolyodott. – De azért elég rossz a helyzet.

- Tudom. De majd rendbe jön – vigasztalta Henry. - Figyi… bocs, hogy… átvertelek! Amikor…

- Amikor Magnus lelépett – emlékezett vissza Declan a nem olyan régi jelenetre.

- Tudtad? – lepődött meg Henry.

- Gyanítottam.

- Bocs – fintorgott Harry.

- Mindannyian a saját fejünk után mentünk – vont vállat Declan.

- Majd… legközelebb nem így lesz – reménykedett Henry.

- Dehogynem – nevette el magát Declan, de még azért nem volt az igazi. - Elég makacsok vagyunk mindannyian. És elég konkrét elképzeléseink vannak arról, hogy mi helyes és mi nem. De most mennem kell!

- Foglaltál egyáltalán jegyet?

- Majd a taxiból elintézem.

- Hagyd csak! Becsekkollak online. Elküldöm a gépedre.

- Kösz!

- Nem gond! Majd találkozunk.

- Nem mostanában – csóválta meg a fejét Declan.

- Ne hidd! Egy-két hét, és itt leszel! – jósolta Henry, majd még elköszöntek, és Declan elhagyta a házat.

Declan a taxiban még fortyogott magában egy keveset, de aztán rájött, hogy a véleménye még ez után a beszélgetés után sem változott. Még mindig úgy gondolja, hogy helyesen döntött, és ha lenne lehetősége újra megélni az egész helyzetet, valószínűleg ugyanígy járna el. Magnusnak persze lehet erről más a véleménye, sőt, mint a mellékelt ábra mutatta, valóban más, és ennek még mindig lehetnek következményei.

Declan tudta, hogy ha Magnus még tovább hergeli magát, vagy esetleg Will még mindig hülyeségeket hangoztat róla a főnöke előtt, akkor a következő napokban még érhetik váratlan meglepetések. Fel volt készülve rá, de azért szerette volna, ha inkább megnyugszanak a kedélyek, és lassan minden visszatér a megszokott kerékvágásba.

Ez a verzió több eséllyel kecsegtetett, hogy be tudja tartani a fogadalmát, amit Jamesnek tett, és különben is, szeretett volna a továbbiakban is azzal foglalkozni, aminek eddig is szentelte az életét. Hisz az utolsó szóig igaz volt, amit Magnusnak mondott. Valódi elhivatottságot örökölt Jamestől a Menedék iránt, az utolsó leheletéig szeretett volna ezekért az eszmékért dolgozni.

Remélte, hogy ezzel Magnus is tisztában van, és inkább ez alapján fog ítéletet mondani felette, nem Will légből kapott vagdalkozásai alapján. Végül ebbe beletörődve már némileg nyugodtabban szállt fel a repülőre, és a figyelmét inkább a rá váró munka fele fordította.


	4. Chapter 4

**Variáció 4.**

Declan az old town-i Menedék könyvtárában ült, és egy vaskos könyv felett üveges szemmel bámult a levegőbe.

Az elmúlt két napban próbálta értelmes dolgokkal elfoglalni magát, míg azt várta, hogy Magnus lassan felébredjen a mesterséges kómából, de túl sokra nem jutott. Próbált dolgozni, de nem volt túl hatékony, mert a gondolatai máshol jártak. Próbált gondoskodni Magnusról, de ez sem kötötte le túl sok idejét, hisz a felügyeleten kívül túl sok beavatkozásra már nem volt szükség. Ráadásul ott folyton összefutott a többiekkel, akik Nagyláb kivételével még mindig sértett hallgatásba burkolóztak, ha meglátták őt.

Próbált az otthoni dolgaival is haladni valamire, de az emberei leállították, mondván otthon kézben tartanak mindent, foglalkozzon fontosabb dolgokkal, hogy minél előbb haza térhessen.

Declan pedig végül nem tudott mit kezdeni magával, társaságra, vagyis a még mindig mérges és sértődött Will társaságára nem igazán vágyott, így kötött ki végül a könyvtárban. Keresett néhány könyvet, ami az aktuális kutatási témájába vágott, de egyhuzamban legfeljebb öt percig tudott odafigyelni bármire. Mindig bevillant neki egy-egy jelenet az elmúlt napokból, és azon rágódott, hogy is dönthetett volna máshogy.

Odakint lassan besötétedett, így Declan felkapcsolta a mellette lévő állólámpát. Ez épp csak annyi fényt adott, hogy az asztalát megvilágította, a hatalmas helyiség többi része ettől még sejtelmes sötétségbe burkolózott. Declan nem volt ijedős típus, ez ebben a szakmában nem igazán lett volna előnyös, de azért néha fürkészte a sötétséget maga körül. Tudta, hogy ez leginkább a még mindig zaklatott idegeinek köszönhető, így nem sokat törődött vele, újra és újra megpróbálkozott az olvasással.

Valamivel később kinyílt az ajtó, de Declan csak magában fintorgott, mikor felismerte Willt. A srác azonban nem lépett beljebb, sőt még a kilincset sem engedte el.

Magnus felébredt – közölte hűvösen. – Csak, hogy ne érjen meglepetés, ha legközelebb bemész hozzá.

Kösz – bólintott rá Declan, de a másik hangneméből már leszűrte, hogy elmondott ezt-azt a nőnek. Legalább az állapotára tekintettel lehetett volna még egy kicsit, csóválta a meg a fejét gondolatban Declan, de aztán felnézett. – Nagyon felbosszantottad?

Én? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Will.

Még nyugalomra lett volna szüksége.

Ne csodálkozz, ha felizgatta magát. Azok után, amit itt kavartál – rázta meg a fejét Will, aztán kiment, és betette maga mögött az ajtót.

Declan csak sóhajtott, és félretette a könyvet. Próbálta megsaccolni, mire számíthat Magnustól, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy ennek kipuhatolására a ma este már megfelelő idő lenne. A nőt komolyan megviselte a műtét, és az ózonbogár áldásos hatásai is. Pihennie és gyógyulnia kéne. Ő nem akart elefánt lenni a porcelánboltban, ha már Will eljátszotta ezt a szerepet.

Végül mégis rászánta magát, hogy benézzen a főnökéhez a gyengélkedőre. Aggódott érte, ellenőrizni akarta a dolgait. Tudta, hogy egy fájdalomcsillapítót Will is be tud neki adni, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a kollégája kompetenciája nem terjed ennél tovább, szóval jobbnak látta, ha utánanéz a dolgoknak.

Mikor belépett, látta, hogy Magnus időközben elaludt, ami nem is volt meglepő. Kell néhány nap, még az ő erős és ellenálló szervezetének is, hogy talpra álljon. A monitoron ellenőrizte az értékeit, majd óvatosan, hogy fel ne ébressze, ellenőrizte a lázát is. Még néhány percig figyelte, aztán úgy döntött, hagyja nyugodtan pihenni, de mikor kifele indult, a nő halk hangjára kapta fel a fejét.

Declan… - szólt utána.

Itt vagyok – lépett hozzá vissza a férfi.

Ne… ne menj el…

Pihenned kell, Magnus! Holnap beszélünk.

De…

Még mindig hőemelkedésed van a műtéttől, és gyanítom, komoly fájdalmaid lehetnek – csitította Declan.

Én is… bírom úgy… a fájdalmat… ahogy te – nyugtatta meg Magnus, mire Declan egy pillanatra elmosolyodott. Való igaz, más már üvölteni szokott attól, amit ő letud egy bosszús fintorral, vagy egy jégakkuval.

Lehet, hogy én is abnormális vagyok, ezért magasabb a tűrőképességem – vont vállat végül.

Nem… te tetőtől talpig… emberből vagy – próbált elmosolyodni Magnus is.

Fenébe – mondta megjátszott csalódottsággal a férfi. – Most aludj!

Eleget aludtam – sóhajtott Magnus. – Gyere, ülj le!

Declan még egy kicsit tűnődött, de aztán óvatosan letelepedett mellé. – De csak egy kicsit – kötötte ki. – Ha kifárasztlak, Will úgy kihajít innen, hogy a lábam se éri a földet. Persze, csak ha te nem teszed meg előbb.

Miért tenném? – nézett rá értetlenül Magnus.

Nem érdekes. Ezen ráérsz később töprengeni.

Declan…

Másként kellett volna csinálnom – adta meg magát a férfi.

Mit?

Mindent. Az egészet – sóhajtott.

Azt tetted, amit helyesnek láttál – mondta neki Magnus.

Igen. Csak… amit adott pillanatban helyesnek látunk, nem feltétlenül azonos a valóban helyessel.

Elmeséled nekem, hogy mi történt? – kérte fáradtan Magnus.

Úgyis tudod már. Amit nem láttál, azt gondolom Will elmesélte – nézett félre a férfi.

Valamibe belekezdett, de… pár mondat után elaludtam – próbált visszaemlékezni Magnus. – Akkor még tényleg gyenge voltam. Most már jobb. Meséld el nekem… hogy mi történt! Az elejétől.

Onnan, hogy Nagyláb felhívott?

Igen… onnan – bólintott rá Magnus.

Tudod, hogy ez egy hosszú mese… nem vagy még ilyen erős – próbált kibújni a dolog alól Declan. Úgy gondolta, neki magának is rendezni kéne még a gondolatait ehhez.

Majd összeszedem magam – ígérte a nő, és erre már nem volt kifogás.

Nyolc nappal ezelőtt felhívott Nagyláb, és elmondta… gondolom azt, amit a szájába adtál…

Declan… ne a feltételezéseidet mondd el… csak… a gondolataidat… az érzéseidet… és a tényeket – kérte Magnus.

Rendben – bólintott rá Declan, és ahogy egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, felidézte a kérdéses jelenetet. - Késő este volt, azt hiszem, mindenki aludt már rajtam kívül… tudod, pár órával később van ott, mint itt nálad… Fáradt voltam… kemény akción voltunk túl, két emberem volt a gyengélkedőn, akikért aggódtam, és még meg kellett volna írnom a jelentésemet. Már az rossz előérzettel töltött el, mikor megláttam a nevét a telefonon. Tudtam, hogy valami bajt jelent, éreztem, mégis, mikor elmondta, hogy… szóval, hogy nem vagy rendben… nem igazán akartam hinni neki. De pontosan tudta, mit kell mondania, hogy meggyőzzön. A tünetek, a példák, amiket elsorolt… elég meggyőzőek voltak. Sokáig beszélgettünk, és komolyan aggódtam érted, de végül abban maradtunk, hogy figyel rád, és azonnal értesít, ha rosszabbodna az állapotod, vagy valami olyat tapasztal, ami miatt szükség lenne rám – sóhajtott Declan, majd egy kis időre elhallgatott. Azt hitte, Magnus elaludt, mert a nő lehunyta a szemét, de aztán a csendre kinyitotta, és kérdőn nézett a másikra.

Nem mondom, hogy a következő két napban nyugodt voltam – folytatta halkan Declan, visszaemlékezve azokra a napokra. - Sokszor eszembe jutott, mi lehet veled, de mivel Nagyláb nem jelentkezett újra, kezdtem reménykedni abban, hogy csak képzelődött. Vagy csak fáradt és szétszórt voltál, és azt értette félre. Lankadt az éberségem, így derült égből villámcsapásként ért a hír, hogy Nagylábat lelőtték. Éjszaka volt, mondhatnám a legszebb álmomból ébresztettek, de egy darabig még rémálomnak gondoltam…

De jöttél… ahogy tudtál… - mondta Magnus fáradtan, mikor Declan elhallgatott.

Igen… pár órával később már itt voltam. Akkor még… nem igazán tudtam, mit tegyek… Értetlenül álltam a történtek előtt, ahogy mindenki más. De mire ideértem, néhány előzetes vizsgálatot már elvégeztek, és a vizsgálatok szerint a Nagyláb testéből kiszedett golyó a te pisztolyodból származott, és a ruhádon, amiben hazajöttél, lőpornyomokat találtunk – csóválta meg a fejét Declan.

Igen – bólintott rá Magnus.

És… hogy volt tovább? – kérdezte a beálló csendben a nő.

Tudod, hogy próbáltam beszélni veled… - hajtotta le a fejét Declan. – Reménykedtem abban, hogy tudsz mondani valamit… bármit, ami felment, vagy… legalább valami magyarázatot ad arra, ami történt. Magnus, ha csak egy szót mondtál volna, amibe belekapaszkodhatok…

De nem emlékeztem rá, mi történt. Erre te… bezártál egy szobába.

Mindenki érdekében – hajtotta le a fejét Declan.

Miért is?

Magnus, összevetve azt, ami történt…

Hogy… lelőttem a legjobb barátomat?

Igen, hogy lelőtted a legjobb barátodat… azzal, amit ő nekem elmondott… Szóval… ha a legjobb barátodat… képes vagy…

Hidegvérrel lelőni…

Igen, szóval akkor feltételeztem, hogy…

Hogy másra is veszélyt jelentek.

Igen. Úgy gondoltam, hogy neked is és nekünk is úgy a legbiztonságosabb. Aztán… délelőtt hazaért Will… Tajtékzott… aztán, amikor meglátta Nagylábat összeomlott. Elrohant hozzád.

Neki sem tudtam mást mondani, mint hogy nem emlékszem semmire – sóhajtott Magnus.

Tudom. Figyeltelek titeket – ismerte be Declan. - Bíztam benne, hogy legalább neki mondasz valamit, amin elindulhatunk. Hogy benne talán jobban megbízol, mint bennem, hogy feltársz előtte valamit, ami segíthet. Neked is, és nekünk is. De ahogy arról győzködted, hogy valaki rád akarja kenni az egészet… egyértelműen paranoiás tüneteket mutattál. Rossz volt látni. Annyira nem te voltál, annyira… - kereste a szavakat Declan, de végül nem talált megfelelőt. - Azt hiszed, örültem, hogy azt kellett tennem veled?

Tudom, hogy nem – próbálta megnyugtatni Magnus.

Láttam, hogy milyen kétségbeesett vagy – nézett fel rá Declan. – Láttam, hogy te magad sem érted mi történt, hogy gyászolod a barátodat… aztán a következő pillanatban a gondolkodásod megint zavaros és mániás lett. Lehet, hogy nem láttad, és Will még annyira sem… de aggódtam érted. És nagyon szörnyű volt olyannak látni téged. Pont téged, aki mindig olyan kemény és erős voltál.

Hát… ez tényleg nem nagyon látszott rajtad.

Millió más dolgom is volt, és ezt te is tudod. Ezerfelé szakadtam – védekezett Declan. - De mindig tudtam, mi van veled.

Megindítottad a hivatalos nyomozást.

Igen – folytatta egy sóhajjal Declan -, és összehívtam egy videokonferenciát a házvezetőknek. Elmondtam nekik, hogy mi történt… már amennyit akkor tudtunk. Nem volt sok, még kevésbé volt bíztató.

Majd… egyszer azt is elmesélhetnéd, ki hogy reagált – tűnt fel egy kimerült mosoly Magnus arcán.

Egyszer majd elmesélem – hagyta rá Declan. – De azt tényleg hosszú lenne most kielemezni. Tanulmányokat lehetne írni némelyikből.

Végig… együttműködtél mindannyiukkal?

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Minden szükséges teendőt megbeszéltünk akkor. A későbbiekben csak néhányukkal maradtam kapcsolatban.

Kikkel?

Magnus… nem keverek bajba senkit. A döntéseimért csak és kizárólag én vagyok a felelős –mondta az eddigieknél határozottabban Declan, de aztán visszatért a tűnődő, melankolikus hangulatához. - Csak… jó volt olyanokkal is megvitatni a dolgokat, akik nem akarták leharapni a fejem, mint az embereid.

Will… nem akart rosszat – védte ifjú pártfogoltját Magnus.

Tudom. De ettől még nem volt jó érzés, ahogy rám borította az asztalt, és azzal vádolt, hogy én gyártom a bizonyítékokat ellened, hogy befeketítselek.

Tessék? – lepődött meg Magnus. – Miért tett volna ilyet?

Mert… - kezdett bele Declan, de aztán nem folytatta.

Igen?

Tettem valamit, amiért pokoli dühös volt rám.

Még annál is dühösebb, mint mikor bezártál?

Igen.

Mit tettél?

Megkértem a többieket, hogy nevezzenek ki a helyedre – vallotta be a férfi.

Declan… - csóválta meg a fejét fáradtan Magnus, majd lehunyta a szemét.

Nem akartam rosszat – mentegetőzött a férfi. – Csak… vigyázni akartam a Menedékre. Te… nem voltál beszámítható, és rohamosan romlott az állapotod. És félő volt, hogy Wexford kihasználja a helyzetet. Előbb kellett lépnem, mint neki! Ha ő kerül a helyedre, akkor az egész hálózatot a hatalommániás tervei elérésére használja fel! Én csak azt akartam, hogy erre ne kerülhessen sor. És hidd el, sok házvezető látta ezt a veszélyt, ezért támogattak, és nem azért, mert nem hűségesek hozzád. Mindannyiunknak te vagy az első, Magnus. De akkor valamit tennünk kellett. Én voltam itt, és én vállaltam fel ezt a döntést, még akkor is, ha Willnek nagyon nem tetszett. Ellened irányuló támadásnak vette, ahogy onnantól kezdve minden egyes szavamat. És amikor megérkezett a triád, csak még rosszabb lett. Mi a fenéért találtad egyáltalán ki őket? – sandított a nőre Declan.

Mert ez… az egyetlen módja… hogy ne lehessen… megvezetni a szervezetet.

Nem száz százalékig megbízható módszer, mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja – csóválta a fejét Declan. – Még őket is ki lehet játszani.

Valóban – bólintott rá Magnus. – De egy átlagos bűntény esetén hatékony, ezt be kell ismerned.

Persze – hagyta rá Declan. – De azért nem volt jó érzés, hogy hárman turkálnak a fejemben. Nem mintha lennének titkaim, akár előtted, akár a szervezet előtt… de azért vannak gondolataim, amik csak rám tartoznak.

Ahogy mindannyiunknak, Declan. És… a triád célja nem az… hogy a… magánéletedben turkáljon – próbálta megnyugtatni a nő, de már elég kimerültnek tűnt. Ennek ellenére a szemében éber figyelem csillogott.

Elkerülhetetlen – fintorgott Declan.

Valóban. Ezután mi történt? – térítette vissza Magnus a történet fonalához a férfit.

Alaposan meglepted a triádot azzal, hogy nem tudtak olvasni benned.

Frusztráló lehetett nekik – mosolyodott el Magnus.

Finoman szólva is. De ők is arra a következtetésre jutottak, hogy súlyos beteg vagy. Egyre újabb és újabb megerősítéseket kaptam ez ügyben, és a viselkedésed sem cáfolt rá. Ahogy kiborultál a kihallgatáson… rossz volt nézni.

Tudod, érezni sem volt jobb – vonta össze a szemöldökét Magnus, ahogy próbált visszaemlékezni. – Hogy volt tovább?

Henry megtalálta a felvételt, amit letöröltettél a rendőrfőnökkel. Hidd el, egészen addig a lelkem mélyén én is hinni akartam neked… benned. Folyamatosan próbáltam valami elfogadható magyarázatot keresni a történtekre, de azzal már nem tudtam mit kezdeni. Megvizsgáltattam Henryvel, és azt mondta, minden kétséget kizáróan eredeti. Akkor feladtam… tudom, hiba volt, de… az már sok volt. Arra már nem bírtam mentséget találni, hiába akartam.

Megértem, Declan. Azt láttad, hogy hidegvérrel lelőttem a barátomat. De innentől sűrűsödtek az események, ha jól sejtem.

Ezután fejbe kólintottad a kis szárnysegédedet, persze csak miután megvádoltad a lányod halálával… és szépen megléptél. Henry hathatós segítségével.

Ne vesd a szemére! – kérte a nő. – Azt hitték, könnyebben megvédhetnek a látókörödön kívül.

Nem akartam a szemére vetni. Will alaposan teletömte a fejüket az ellenem koholt hülyeségeivel. Hiába mondtam neki, hogy halvány elképzelése sincs, mi folyik a háttérben, nem értett meg. Meg sem próbálta, még csak meg sem hallgatott. Pedig sokkal könnyebb lett volna, ha lehiggad, és megpróbálja átlátni, amit mondtam neki.

Csak azt látta, amit teszel, a miérteket nem.

Így a legkönnyebb ítélkezni – bólintott rá némi cinizmussal Declan.

Ő még nem látja az egészet, Declan. Neki a Menedék ez a ház. Még nem látja, hogy ez sokkal többről szól. Ő még nem érzi a súlyát annak, hogy tizenkét házat kell összekoordinálni… valahogy. Szóval megléptem…

Igen, és eltűntél a szemünk elől – folytatta a visszaemlékezést a férfi. - Várható volt, hogy lépsz valami ilyesmit, bár könnyebb lett volna, ha nem kell átkutatnunk utánatok a fél várost.

Ugyan – tűnt fel egy félmosoly Magnus arcán. - Könnyedén megtaláltál minket.

Most erre mondjam azt, hogy egy amatőr vezette az embereidet? - húzta el a száját Declan. – Akkora nyomokat hagyott mindenfelé, mint a Himalája. Semmire nem figyelt oda, csak ment a saját feje után.

Belejön.

Tudom. Idővel – értett egyet Declan. – De valóban könnyen rátok találtunk.

És letartóztattál.

Hagytál más lehetőséget? – kapta fel a fejét Declan. - Még akkor is próbáltál menekülni, és közben mindegyikünket vádoltad mindenfélével. Magnus, akkor már tényleg nem voltál beszámítható. Ha hagyunk, hogy szabadon bóklássz, tényleg baj lett volna. Bajod eshetett volna, vagy… másoknak. Nem beszélve arról, hogy egyedül maradtál volna épp akkor, amikor tényleg rosszra fordul az állapotod. Mert akkor már rohamosan romlottál. És miért is ne, ezzel párhuzamosan egyre jobban előtérbe került a Berta által jelentett veszély. Mintha nem lett volna elég gond, hogy mit kezdjünk veled, még az egész világot is veszélyben tudhattuk. És ki tudja, így van-e még? – nézett kérdőn a főnökére Declan.

Berta halott – állította Magnus.

Hogyne – bólintott rá Declan, de látszott rajta, hogy nincs igazán meggyőzve.

Declan, így van.

Ha te mondod – vont vállat végül a férfi. – De ezt akkor nem tudtuk, sőt, egyre több bizonyíték került elő, ami azt mutatta, hogy Nagy Berta igenis életben van. Nem értettük, miért hagytál életben egy ilyen hatalmas potenciális veszélyforrást, vagy ha már meghoztál egy ilyen horderejű döntést, miért tartottad titokban.

Ha Berta élne, óriási veszélyforrás lenne, ahogy azt te magad is mondtad. Minél kevesebben tudnának róla, annál jobb.

Ez tény. De akkor mindenkit megdöbbentett, hogy Berta él, és ráadásul eltűnt. Sőt, nagyon valószínű volt, hogy rossz kezekbe került. Tudod, hogy mit éreztünk?

Hogy Emma mit érzett, azt gyanítom – tűnt fel egy félmosoly Magnus arcán, de aztán a pillantása visszatért Declanre. – Te pedig remekül kezelted a helyzetet. Sokan pánikba estek volna, de te megpróbáltál megoldást találni.

Kösz – sóhajtott a férfi. – Nem volt könnyű. A veszély óriásinak tűnt… és fogalmam sem volt, hogy kezelhetnénk hatékonyan. Arról pedig főleg nem, hogy ha egyáltalán megtaláljuk Bertát, mit kezdhetnénk vele. És Will… az a Will aki addig foggal-körömmel küzdött érted, úgy döntött, hogy itt hagy csapot-papot, mi pedig csináljunk amit akarunk Bertával, meg az egész mindenséggel.

Csalódott bennem, és ezáltal az egész Menedékben – húzta el a száját Magnus.

Talán nem lenne szabad ezt mondanom, de sokan csalódtunk benned abban a helyzetben. Ki ezért, ki azért. De ettől még nem hagytuk cserben azt, amiben hiszünk, amiért mindig is dolgoztunk.

Te miért csalódtál bennem? – fürkészte Magnus a másikat.

Tudod… mindig azt hittem, hogy… hogy te mindig itt leszel velünk. Hogy rád mindig számíthatunk. Nem tanulok semmiből, látod? – pillantott szomorúan Magnusra.

Ezt hogy érted?

James halála után meg kellett volna tanulnom, hogy senki nem él örökké.

Igen, ezt tényleg meg kellett volna tanulnod – bólintott rá tűnődve a nő.

De ezután már Willék rájöttek a turpisságra – szűkült össze Magnus szeme.

Igen, mert ők ráértek veled foglalkozni! Én meg közben mentsem meg a világot. Mintha bármit is tehetnék egyedül. Igen, ők rájöttek a turpisságodra, de hogy közben Berta kontinenseket süllyeszthetett volna el, az meg sem fordult a fejükben. Amiatt csak én aggódtam.

Nem szemrehányásnak szántam, Declan. Neked tényleg más dolgod volt.

Innentől már csak egy dolgom volt, megszervezni az akciót, amiben visszaraboljuk Nagy Bertát – mutatott két képzeletbeli idézőjelet a kezével Declan.

Akciószervezésben mindig jó voltál – mosolyodott el Magnus.

Legalább valamiben – követte a példáját a férfi is.

Meglepődtetek?

Emmán? Eléggé. Mikor elindultunk már sejtettem, hogy valami mást fogunk találni, mint amit várunk, de nem tudtam, hogy mit. Mindenesetre sok mindent megmagyarázott. Hisz Willék hiába jöttek rá, hogy megetted azt a bogarat, nem értettük, miért? Mire volt jó mindez?

Sajnálom, Declan – sóhajtott Magnus, és most már tényleg nagyon fáradt volt.

Bolond terv volt. De nem ez az első hasonló tőled, és nem is az utolsó. Belegondoltál abba, hogy mi lett volna, ha nem jövünk rá időben? Ha nem szedjük ki belőled azt a dögöt?

Nagyláb… közbelépett volna – állította határozottan a nő, de láthatta, hogy nem győzte meg a másikat.

Persze. És mi van akkor, ha te, mint abnormális másként reagálsz az ózonbogárra? – vetette fel a férfi. - Ahogy tulajdonképpen másként is reagáltál. A reakció lefolyása nálad sokkal gyorsabb volt, mint egy embernél. Nem lett volna szabad ilyen gyorsan eljutnod a mélypontra. Ennek az állapotnak az elérése egy embernél három-négy nap. Nálad még kettő sem volt. Ha Nagyláb kivárja az általad megadott határidőt, belehalhattál volna.

Kockáztatnom kellett. Mielőtt még… olyan információk szivárognak ki… amikbe mások fognak belehalni – sóhajtott Magnus.

Te mindig meg tudod ideologizálni a döntéseidet – csóválta meg a fejét Declan.

Ezért vagyok én a főnök – mosolygott rá Magnus. – Jut eszembe… lemondtál már?

Amint túl voltál a műtéten – bólintott rá a férfi. – Magnus…

Igen?

Te sem érted meg, miért tettem?

De igen, megértem… már akkor megértettem… mikor Will előadta minden szívfájdalmát – ismerte be Magnus egy elfojtott mosollyal.

Tudtad az egészet – értette meg Declan, majd lehajtotta a fejét.

Igen. Volt szerencsém a másik oldalt is végighallgatni – mosolyodott el Magnus.

Akkor miért volt szükség erre a mesedélutánra? – sandított fél szemmel a főnökére Declan.

Mert szerettem volna valaki olyantól hallani a történteket, aki képes higgadtan, indulatok nélkül visszatekinteni, és összefüggő, kerek egész mondatokban beszélni a történtekről – kuncogott Magnus. - És tudtam, hogy te ilyen vagy.

Azért közben bennem is forrtak indulatok. És akkor még finoman fogalmaztam – ismerte be a férfi.

Tudom, Declan. Csak… kíváncsi voltam, hogy… mit gondoltál, mit éreztél közben. Mikor meghoztad a döntéseidet.

Sok mindent éreztem, Magnus – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – És egyiket sem akarom egyhamar újra érezni.

Declan… szakmailag és politikailag kifogástalan döntéseket hoztál.

És a többi szempont? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Declan.

Ez itt a munkánk. A hivatásunk. A Menedék. Itt nincs helye más szempontoknak – mondta szigorúan Magnus.

És ez így jó?

Célravezető. Ez is… egy népszerűtlen döntés, amit időről időre meg kell hoznom. Most már tudod, milyen az.

Nem könnyű. Nem irigylem tőled a lehetőséget.

Nem? – mosolyodott el Magnus. – Will meg van győződve róla, hogy elepedsz ezért a lehetőségért.

Átadom neki, hogy kipróbálhassa. Tudja csak meg, milyen az, amikor próbálsz a lehető legjobb úton maradni, és mindenki utál érte. Mindenki ellened dolgozik, pedig csak segíteni akarsz.

Declan! Eddig tartott az angol hidegvéred? – szakította félbe a nő.

Igazad van – adta meg magát a férfi. – Ha eddig nyugodt tudtam maradni, már nem érdemes bosszankodni. Neked pedig aludnod kell végre! És most már nem tűrök ellentmondást! – szólt szigorúan a nőre, mikor az ellenkezni akart.

Én vagyok a főnök! – nézett rá morcosan Magnus.

Igen, te – mosolygott rá Declan. – De neked is van egy főnököd, a saját tested. Ami perceken belül le fog győzni. Fogadj szót neki, és aludj!

Rendben – adta meg magát Magnus, mert belátta, hogy Declannek igaza van. Már komoly küzdelmeket folytatott azért, hogy ne záródjanak be a szemei. – Mikor mész haza?

Most, hogy mindent megbeszéltünk, a reggeli géppel. Majd hívj, ha kellek!

Úgy lesz – ígérte Magnus, és végül megadta magát a kimerültségnek, és lehunyt a szemét.

Aludj csak! – mondta még neki Declan, majd lassan kijött a gyengélkedőből, és jobb híján visszaindult a könyvtárba.

Mikor azonban Declan kilépett az első emeleten a liftből, Nagylábbal találta magát szembe.

Ugye tudod – nézett rá fürkészőn Nagyláb -, hogy ezt a beszélgetést sokan hallgatták?

Gyanítottam – tűnt fel egy félmosoly Declan arcán. – Legalább megértettek ezt-azt, és nem kell még négyszer elmondanom, mit miért tettem. Gyűlölöm ismételni magam – mondta, majd tovább indult volna, de aztán megtorpant. – És most legalább nem tudtak lépten-nyomon félbeszakítani… egész kényelmes volt így. Kénytelenek voltak meghallgatni a mondandómat. Mondd meg Willnek – kezdett bele egy mondatba, de aztán legyintett. – Nem érdekes.

Mit? – szólt utána Nagyláb, mikor Declan már elindult.

Azt, hogy egy jó vezető meghallgatja a másik felet, még akkor is, ha nem ért egyet vele. És nem hangerővel, hanem érvekkel próbál hatni a másikra.

Te sem túl sok érvet hoztál fel neki – ellenkezett Nagyláb.

Elmondtam volna neki… egy részét… - helyesbített Declan -, ha nem üvöltve jön oda hozzám, és ha nem rohan el, és vágja rám az ajtót. De így nem lehet érdemben kommunikálni. Ha valami nem tetszik neki, sértetten elrohan, mint egy gyerek.

Bocs – hallotta meg a háta mögött Will hangját, és mikor megfordult, látta, hogy a srác ott áll mögötte, és egy kicsit bűntudatos fintorral néz rá.

Majd felnősz és megkomolyodsz, Zimmerman – vont vállat, mire Will megforgatta a szemét.

Na persze. Szóval elmondod?

Mit?

Azt a részét, amit akartál.

Legyen elég annyi, hogy a házvezetők közt közel sem olyan idilli a béke és az összhang, mint amilyennek kívülről látszik.

Magnus tudja? – lepődött meg a srác.

Will! Magnusról beszélsz – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – Ő miről nem tud? Többet tud rólad, mint te saját magadról. És most ha megbocsátotok… kemény hét van mögöttem. Aludnék pár órát, mielőtt útra kelek.

Kapsz egy vendégszobát – ajánlotta Nagyláb.

Ha egy hétig kibírtam nélküle – vont vállat Declan, kicsit cinikusan, mintegy jelezve, hogy ez előbb is eszébe juthatott volna valakinek, majd hátrébb lépett két lépést. – Meg ne próbáld! – szólt Nagylábra egy elfojtott mosollyal. – Tartogasd a kölyköknek a fejbevágást! Én pedig megyek a könyvtárba.

Most tényleg egy asztalnál akarsz aludni? – kiabált utána Will, de Declan egy laza intéssel letudta őket, és tényleg visszasétált a könyvtárba.

Valójában esze ágában sem volt aludni. Tudta, így, hogy felidézte az egészet, elejétől a végéig, újra felelevenedett minden emlék, és a felbolydult érzelmei úgysem hagynák nyugodni. Örült, hogy legalább Magnus megértette az indítékait, és nem kellett túl sokat magyarázni a bizonyítványát. És annak is örült, hogy végre megnyugtatóan rendeződött ez az eszméletlen helyzet, ő pedig végre hazatérhet. Még egy kicsit tűnődött a történteken, majd fogta a könyvét, ami korábban sehogy sem tudta lekötni a figyelmét, és végre nyugodt szívvel belemerült az érdemi munkába.


	5. Chapter 5

Variáció 5

Declan jó érzéssel adta le a cuccait az old town-i Menedék raktárában. Imádta az akciókat, a bevetéssel járó izgalmakat, az új, ismeretlen abnormálisok elfogása jelentette kihívást, de mégis, minden egyes alkalommal megkönnyebbülést érzett, mikor levehette a golyóálló mellényt, és ez nem csak az eszköz súlya miatt volt így.

Meglepődött, mikor reggel Magnus megkereste. A két héttel ezelőtti események után úgy hitte, évek, de minimum hónapok kellenek ahhoz, hogy a főnöke újra hozzá forduljon segítségért. Ennek ellenére Magnus felhívta, és ő szó nélkül jött, ahogy azelőtt is minden egyes alkalommal.

Persze azért úgy időzített, hogy épp az akcióra érjen ide, mert tartott a többiek reakciójától, de így nem volt idejük a korábbi események felemlegetésével foglalkozni. Csak egy gyors eligazítás, és már indultak is.

Mikor végeztek és visszatértek a Menedékbe, Declan inkább segített a befogott, még eléggé kába szalamandert elszállásolni, így a csapat többi része már szétszéledt, mire ő a raktárba ért. Kényelmesen átöltözött, és közben tűnődött. Azon, hogy vajon lelépjen-e anélkül, hogy szóba hozza a dolgot Magnusnak, vagy beszéljék meg normálisan, és akkor többet neki sem kellene emiatt aggódnia.

Hosszú napja volt, az út és az akció is kimerítette, de mégis, ha belegondolta abba, hogy a történtek ezentúl minden alkalommal keserű szájízt adnának minden olyan esetnek, mikor ide kell jönnie munkaügyben, úgy gondolta, inkább még megkoronázza ezt a napot egy beszélgetéssel Magnusszal. Had legyen már túl rajta egyszer, s mindenkorra. Bár tudta, elfelejteni nem fogja egyikük sem, szeretett volna már túllépni rajta.

Belebújt a jól megszokott fekete pulcsijába, vett egy nagy levegőt, és Magnus irodája fele indult.

Késő volt már, de Declan sejtése, miszerint a főnöke még dolgozik, igaznak bizonyult, mikor látta, hogy a nő dolgozószobájának ajtaja alatt halvány fénycsík szűrődik ki. Saját példájáról tudta, hogy csak akkor térnek nyugovóra, mikor már mindenki más mélyen alszik. A munkájuk is elég sok, és amúgy is jó még a nap végén végiggondolni a dolgokat. Csendben, nyugalomban. Nem szívesen zavarta meg Magnust, de nem volt más választása, ha a kora reggeli géppel haza akar térni.

Végül bekopogott, és Magnus szórakozott tessék-jére benyitott.

- Szia, Declan! – mosolygott rá a nő.

- Van egy perced?

- Megírtad a jelentésed?

- Te vezetted az akciót, a jelentés a te dolgod – vont vállat lazán a férfi.

- Ez a szemtelenség netovábbja – húzta össze a szemét Magnus, de Declan nem vette komolyan.

- Beszélhetnék veled? – próbálkozott még egyszer.

- Természetesen. Hallgatlak – bólintott rá végül Magnus.

- A múltkori dolgokat… szeretném megbeszélni veled.

- Akkor hosszú éjszakánk lesz – dőlt hátra Magnus a székében.

- Igen – hagyta rá Declan.

- Miről szeretnél beszélni? – kérdezte Magnus, mert látta, hogy Declan nehezen rendezi a gondolatait.

- Csak érdekelne a véleményed – nézett rá a férfi.

- Helytálltál, ahogy azt vártam is – biztosította Magnus. – Kézben tartottad a dolgokat, és hatékonyan kezelted a helyzetet, amennyire egy ilyet lehet.

- Oké, ez a hivatalos véleményed. És a nem hivatalos? – fürkészte Declan a főnökét.

- Mit szeretnél hallani, Declan?

- Hogy te is utálsz-e annyira, mint a csapatod?

- A csapatomból a kétségbeesés beszélt. Senki nem utál téged. Vagy ma azt láttad, hogy igen?

- Akcióban nincs helye személyes érzelmeknek. Hacsak nem akarunk valakit zsákban visszahozni – nézett keményen Declan a nőre. – De ettől még magukban gondolhatnak egy s mást. Ahogy te is.

- Azt tetted, amit kellett.

- Valóban így gondolod? – kérdezett vissza Declan.

- Nem szoktam meg tőled, hogy kerülgeted a forró kását, Declan – csóválta meg a fejét Magnus. - Bökd ki, hogy mi nyomja a csőröd!

- Rendben. Nagyon dühös vagy, amiért kineveztettem magam a helyedre?

- Hát, nem voltam boldog – ismerte be Magnus.

- Tudod, hogy miért tettem.

- Na miért?

- Mert az összes lehetőség közül ez volt a legjobb a Menedéknek.

- Szóval csupán a közjó érdekében tetted? – kérdezte kicsit számonkérőn a nő.

- Magnus… te is tudod, hogy ezt kellett tennem – állította határozottan a férfi. - Te is ugyanolyan tisztán látod az egész helyzetet. Tudod, hogy nem volt más választásom, meg kellett tennem, mielőtt még valaki olyan csap le a pozíciódra, akinek nagyon nem kellene.

- Kire gondolsz? Ravira, Pilire?

- Magnus! Tudod jól, hogy ők ketten állnak a legközelebb hozzám a házvezetők közül! Barátként szeretem őket. Ravival együtt tanultunk bele a szakmába, és Pilivel is sokszor dolgoztam együtt. Szakmailag és emberileg is tisztelem és becsülöm őket. Az életemet is a kezükbe tenném bármikor. És ha ne adj isten egyszer szükség lesz rá… örömmel venném, ha bármelyikük lenne a hálózat vezetője. És tudom, hogy tisztában vagy vele, hogy kiről beszélek.

- Wexford még túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy szembeszálljon velem – nevezte nevén a gyereket Magnus.

- Kimondtad a két kulcsszót. _Még_ kicsi, és ahhoz, hogy _veled_ szembeszálljon. De te éppen parkolópályán voltál, és ha a kezébe kaparintja azt a hatalmat, amit a te pozíciód jelent, elég nagy lesz ahhoz, hogy velem szembeszálljon. Vagy Pilivel, vagy Ravival. Vagy akár mindhármunkkal egyszerre. Zimmermant pedig egy laza intéssel lesöpörné a sakktábláról. A kölyök még csak észre sem venné, hogy mi történt.

- Egyedül van.

- Egy túrót van egyedül! És nem csak a saját házában vannak támogatói! – kapta fel a vizet Declan, de aztán igyekezett lehiggadni. Magnus is látta ezt, és mivel szerette volna normális hangnemben tartani a beszélgetést, próbált inkább derűlátó lenni.

- Senki nem támogatná az elmebeteg terveit.

- Magnus, tényleg nem látod, vagy csak előttem nem akarod beismerni? – nézett rá Declan. – Nagyon sokan támogatják.

- Elárulnád, melyik ház vezetőjét gyanúsítod ilyesmivel?

- Nem házvezetőről beszélek. Magnus. A házvezetők kilencven százaléka hitből és elkötelezettségből csinálja, amit csinál. És éppen ezen okból kifolyólag a csapatainkat is ilyen követelmények alapján válogatjuk össze mindannyian. De van az a szint, ami alatt már nem lojalitásból dolgozik valaki a Menedéknek, hanem pénzért. És ha valaki csak egy kicsivel több pénzt ígér nekik, már fordítottak is egyet a köpönyegükön.

- Ezzel a véleményeddel a többiek is egyetértenek?

- Minden házvezető tisztában van azzal, hogy Wexford már odaígérte valakinek a helyét a támogatásért cserébe. A Wexford jelentette veszély mindannyiunk tudatában ott van, még ha időnként háttérbe is szorítjuk. Az a majom tudja, mikor kell lapítani és elaltatni az éberségünket. De nézd csak meg a következő videokonferencián, hogy villannak össze a szemek ha Wexford akár csak egy szót is szól.

- Kiközösítitek.

- Ok nélkül? – kapta fel a fejét Declan.

- Ezt nem mondtam – fintorgott a nő.

- Magnus, azt hiszem, tíz ház vezetőjének nevében kijelenthetem, hogy visszataszítónak tartjuk Wexford megnyilvánulásait és elég sok mindent, amit csinál.

- Engem kihagytál?

- A nevedben nincs jogom nyilatkozni. Ez kívül esik a hatáskörömön. Bár remélem, csatlakozol, és te leszel a tizenegyedik.

- Nézd, Declan, tudom, hogy Wexfordnak vannak érdekes elképzelései, de boldogul a feladattal, amit rábíztam.

- Wexford fütyül a feladatra, amit rábíztál. Neki ez csak ugródeszka. A helyedre.

- Hát, arra még várnia kell egy kicsit.

- Vannak tervei, hidd el.

- Majd szemmel tartom.

- Magnus, most komolyan… úgysem fogsz válaszolni, de… mégis mi a fenének ültetted oda?

- Azért, amiért sok más nekem nem tetsző dolgot megteszek. Politika. Az abnormálisok között jó fényt vet ránk, ha a vezetőink között van abnormális.

- Már volt. A tokiói házunk vezetője is abnormális.

- Vele is bajod van? – fürkészte a férfit Magnus.

- Az égvilágon semmi – rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Megbízható kolléga, és kitűnő szakember. Bármikor szívesen dolgozom vele együtt, ahogy a többiek is. Magnus… nem azért kritizáljuk Wexfordot, mert abnormális, csupán azért, amiket mond és tesz. Akármelyikünk szívesen dolgozik együtt abnormálisokkal. Henry például abszolút elismerésnek és közszeretetnek örvend, de ezt ki kell érdemelni, ahogy ő tette. De Wexford csak egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre ássa magát.

- Igazad van, Declan. De… alaposan eltértünk a témánktól.

- Ne hidd – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi. – Mindez szorosan összefügg azzal, amit tettem. Tudtuk…

- Tudtuk?

- Tudtam – helyesbített Declan -, hogy ki fogja használni a helyzetet. Hogy fel fogja használni ellened a tényt, hogy életben hagytad Nagy Bertát.

- Berta halott.

- Most nem ez a lényeg. Mikor megtaláltuk a fájlokat a gépeden, mindenki azt hitte, hogy él. És sokan, akik bepánikoltak ettől a lehetőségtől, úgy gondolták, hogy hibát követtél el. Ez csak Wexford malmára hajtotta a vizet. Akinek megingott benned a bizalma, azt megkörnyékezte. Voltak, akik elhajtották a fenébe, és jelezték felém, hogy mi az ábra. Lépnem kellett, Magnus! Egyértelmű volt, hogy mire készül. Csak elegendő támogatást akart gyűjteni, hogy elfoglalhassa a helyedet. Úgy gondoltuk… úgy gondoltam, hogy az egyetlen lehetőség, ha megelőzzük.

- Hány házzal dolgoztál végig együtt?

- Magnus!

- Csak egy számot mondj, Declan!

- Mondtam, Magnus! A felelősség egyedül az enyém.

- Akkor majd én kitalálom. Mumbai és Kairo egyértelmű – mondta a nő, mire Declan bosszúsan sóhajtott. – Tokió… igen. Talán Moszkva… nem, Moszkva nem – fürkészte Declan arcán a nő. – Lima… igen. Lima is melletted volt. És Peking? Hm… ezt nem látom határozottan, de valószínű – mondta mosolyogva Magnus, mire Declannek elfogyott a türelme. Felállt a székéből és az ablakhoz sétált, de Magnus mosolyogva nézett utána. – Örülök, hogy a legnagyobb házaim a bajban összetartanak. Amíg ti így együtt tudtok dolgozni, nem aggódom Wexford miatt.

- Ne kicsinyeld le a veszélyt – pillantott vissza rá Declan. – Csak a pillanatot várja. A pillanatot, amikor nem figyelsz oda… vagy, hogy elkövess egy hibát, amit felhasználhat ellened.

- Figyelni fogok rá, Declan! Ígérem!

- Nem vagyok nyugodt – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi.

- Tudom. De azt is tudom, hogy amíg te, és a házvezetőimnek legalább fele így aggódik a hálózatért, addig biztonságban vagyunk.

- Úgy legyen – sóhajtott Declan.

- És Will? – kérdezte, ahogy lassan visszatelepedett a helyére.

- Mi van vele? – nézett rá meglepetten Magnus.

- Elmondod neki, hogy miért, vagy hagyod, hogy továbbra is fújjon rám?

- Korai még neki a politika. A munkában is csak kapkodja a fejét. Ismerje ki magát a szakmában, aztán jöhetnek az egyéb bonyodalmak. Elég, ha a mi fejünk többet fáj a politika miatt, mint szakmai kérdések miatt. Ez a házvezetők privilégiuma.

- Nagyszerű. Még egy ember, aki miatt figyelhetek a hátam mögé – nyugtázta Declan. – Nincs elég rajta kívül is?

- Will miatt nem kell aggódnod.

- Magnus, Willnek most én vagyok a mumus. Bennem látja az ellenséget, mert nem tudja, hogy az igazi ellenség valaki más. És azt sem, hogy én csak ezt a valakit próbáltam távol tartani a prédától. Amíg ezt nem tudja, azt fogja hinni, hogy velem szemben kell megvédenie téged.

- Be fogja látni, hogy az utolsó sejtedig hűséges vagy a Menedékhez, és ez a fontos.

- Azért ehhez most bizonyítanom kell neki. És hidd el, kisebb gondom is nagyobb, mint Willnek produkálni magam!

- Miért aggaszt ennyire a véleménye?

- Őszintén?

- Csakis.

- Mert ő itt van a közeledben. És ha túl sokáig duruzsol hülyeségeket a füledbe, a végén még elhiszed.

- Declan – nevette el magát Magnus. – Több, mint tíz éve ismerlek. Szinte a Menedékben nőttél fel. James, míg élt, ódákat zengett rólad egy-egy akció, vagy egy sikerrel lezárt kutatás után. És mióta kineveztelek a londoni ház élére, nap mint nap bizonyítod a rátermettségedet és a hűségedet. Ezzel nehéz felvenni a versenyt, még Willnek is. De ígérem, ha sikerül bogarat tennie a fülembe, előbb megbeszélem veled is, és csak utána rúglak ki.

- Kösz, ez megnyugtatott – forgatta meg a szemét Declan.

- Ennek örülök – nevette el magát Magnus.

- Egyéb kérdés, amit meg kell beszélnünk? – kérdezte, mikor kimulatta magát.

- Csak… szeretném, ha a többiekre nem neheztelnél a döntéseim miatt.

- Eszemben sincs, Declan. Majd te elviszed a balhét – mosolygott Magnus. – De komolyra fordítva a szót… reálisan mértétek fel a helyzetet, és ennek megfelelően döntöttetek. Nem neheztelek senkire. Rád sem. Bár… időnként lehettél volna velem kíméletesebb is.

- Bocs – húzta el a száját Declan. – Annyi fele kellett szakadnom, hogy…

- Hogy épp rám már nem jutott időd?

- Bocsáss meg, Magnus, de a vízió, miszerint Nagy Berta lerombolja a fél világot egy gondolattal, túlságosan ijesztő volt ahhoz, hogy minden percben a te kényelmeddel foglalkozzak.

- Ezt megértem - bólintott rá a nő. – Ezért kell… - kezdett bele valamibe, de aztán gyorsan félbehagyta.

- Mit? – nézett rá fürkészőn Declan.

- Nem érdekes – húzta el a száját a nő.

- Magnus, ugye nem csináltál még több hülyeséget? – kérdezte gyanakodva Declan.

- Nem.

- Magnus!

- Komolyan nem – rázta meg a fejét a nő, de Declan nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy igazat mond. Ez nem töltötte el különösebb jó érzéssel, de azt is tudta, hogy ha Magnus nem akar kitálalni valamit, akkor azt nem is fogja.

- Bántja még valami a lelkedet? – kérdezte inkább a nő. Declan csak vett egy nagy levegőt, és gondolatban ő is lapozott egyet, de a hangulata ettől nem lett könnyebb.

- Felhasználtál minket – nézett enyhén szemrehányóan a főnökére.

- Tudom, Declan, ez nem volt szép – ismerte be Magnus. - De ahogy neked sem, úgy nekem sem volt választásom. A telepatákat nem lehet átverni, nem lehet megvezetni, sem kelepcébe csalni. Pont azért mert telepaták. Ami az előnyük, az egyben a hátrányuk is.

- Ez tény – húzta el a száját Declan.

- Declan – nézett rá engesztelőn Magnus. – Én tettem valamit, ami rosszul esett neked, te is tettél valamit, ami rosszul esett nekem. Kvittek vagyunk. Ne nehezteljünk egymásra. Mindkettőnket ugyanaz a cél vezérelt, hogy vigyázzunk a Menedékre, igaz?

- Igen – adta meg magát sóhajtva Declan, de azért megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nem tudsz nekem megbocsátani? – fürkészte a nő.

- Nem erről van szó, csak… időnként eszembe jut, hogy… a cél valóban szentesít minden eszközt? – töprengett el Declan.

- Nem, mindent nem – rázta meg a fejét Magnus.

- És ki dönti el, hogy hol a határ, amit már nem léphetünk át? – nézett fel rá a férfi.

- Ez egy nagyon nehéz kérdés, Declan.

- Igen, az – látta be Declan is. – És egyben nagyon… ijesztő.

- Miért?

- Mert… már nem csak rajtad veszem észre ezt a hozzáállást, hanem időnként magamon is.

- Te is ugyanolyan jól tudod, milyen fontos az, amit csinálunk, mint én – tűnődött el Magnus. – A Menedék a hivatásod. Az életed.

- Igen. De… mi az, amit még jogunk van beáldozni a szent cél érdekében?

- Ezt így nem tudod megmondani, Declan. Mindig az adott helyzetben kell mérlegelned.

- Igen, csak… dönteni egy olyan helyzetben, amikor nincs jó döntés, csak két rossz közül választhatod ki a talán kevésbé rosszat… kegyetlen nagy felelősség.

- Ezt vállaltad, mikor elfogadtad a kinevezésedet – nézett rá kérdőn Magnus.

- Nem arról beszélek, Magnus, hogy nem akarom vállalni a felelősséget – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Csak… néha belegondolok abba, hogy… még ha helyesen döntök is… utólag elég nehéz szembenézni a döntésem következményeivel. Az ilyen döntések sok álmatlan éjszakát okoznak, amit… te a toronyban, én pedig a padláson töltök.

- A padlásod még mindig kevésbé huzatos, mint az északi torony – tűnt fel egy féloldalas mosoly Magnus arcán, de csak egy pillanatra. – De igazad van, Declan. Hidd el… én is sok ilyen döntés súlyát hurcolom a vállamon. Tudom, értem, miről beszélsz. Ha valaki, hát én tudom, milyen áldozatokat kell hoznunk, hogy a megszabott úton tudjunk maradni. És azt is tudom, hogy ezek a döntések általában nem túl népszerűek. De ahogy te mondtad az előbb… a szent cél az első. És azt, hogy mit teszünk, vagy nem teszünk meg az érdekében, azt mindig aktuálisan mérlegeljük. Ahogy te is megtetted a múltkor, és cselekedtél.

- Igen. És szembenézek a következményeivel. Még akkor is, ha Will, meg az egész csapatod azt hiszi, én vagyok a közellenség.

- Helyes. De most… befejezném a jelentést, ha már felhívtad a figyelmemet, hogy ez most az én dolgom.

- Rendben – adta meg magát Declan, és felállt a fotelból, majd tűnődve az ajtó fele sétált.

- Nem lehetne, hogy mégis leváltod Wexfordot? – sandított vissza a nőre, mielőtt megfogta volna a kilincset?

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Magnus.

- Pedig sokunknak kő esne le a szívéről – sóhajtott Declan.

- Gondolom – mosolygott bűntudatosan Magnus. – De ehhez már sajnos késő. Túl sok az összefonódás. És különben is… ajánlj valakit helyette!

- Magnus, ennél a gyíknál még a kölyökfarkas is jobb lenne. Hidd el, mindenki szívesebben dolgozna vele!

- Ne bántsd Henryt, ő rendes fiú! – figyelmeztette Magnus.

- Eszemben sincs bántani. Az összes kedvenc fegyveremet a kölyök tervezte, le a kalappal előtte. Százszor nagyobb elismerésnek örvend, mind Wexford. Nem keltenél akkora közfelháborodást a kinevezésével, mint mikor odatetted azt a megalomániás hüllőt.

- De igen, bizonyos körökben nagy közfelháborodást váltanék ki. Nem is Henry kinevezésével, mint inkább Wexford leváltásával. Ha annak idején felveted Henryt…

- Akkor sem engedted volna el a közeledből – nevette el magát Declan. – Nagyon helyesen, persze. A tudására itt a központban van szükség. De azért majd nyitva tartom a szemem, hátha javasolhatok mást.

- Rendben – bólintott rá mosolyogva Magnus. – Jó utat haza!

- Kösz – biccentett még Declan, aztán elsétált.

Gondolta még van egy kis ideje a reggeli gép indulásáig, ledől még egyet abban a vendégszobában, ahol mindig meg szokta húzni magát, ha itt tölt néhány napot, de a folyosón belefutott Nagylábba. Biztosan az éjszakai etetés végeztével tartott az alsóbb szintekről a szobájába.

- Declan! – üdvözölte a férfit.

- Helló! – mosolyodott el Declan is.

- Minden rendben?

- Igen, miért?

- Magnusnál voltál – állapította meg Nagyláb.

- Igen. Tudod… szeretem tisztázni a dolgokat, és nem… gyűjtögetni a kis tüskéket magamban, és másokban.

- Bölcs gondolat – bólintott rá Nagyláb. – Kérsz egy teát?

- Uh… - borzongott meg Declan. – Ne haragudj, de azzal, amit ti itt teának hívtok… Angliában legfeljebb mosogatnának.

- Declan! – dorgálta a férfit Nagyláb, de az még időben hátrább lépett két lépést, így megúszott egy fejbekólintást.

- Ez az igazság – biztosította nevetve nagydarab barátját. – Bármikor szívesen látlak Londonban egy igazi teára.

- Szavadon foglak! – ígérte Nagyláb.

- Bármikor – ígérte újra Declan.

- Reggel indulsz?

- Igen.

- Ébresztelek – ajánlotta Nagyláb.

- Rendben – bólintott rá Declan. Ellenkezhetett volna, mondhatta volna, hogy majd beállítja a telefonját, vagy bármit, de tudta, hogy Nagyláb szeret gondoskodni a körülötte élőkről, és amúgy is korán kel, hogy Henryvel megetessék a korán kelő lakókat. És azt is tudta, hogy a telefonja előbb romlik el, mint hogy Nagyláb elfelejtse őt időben felkelteni. – Köszönöm! – mosolygott még a másikra, aztán még jó éjt kívántak egymásnak, és mindketten elmentek lefeküdni.


	6. Chapter 6

Variáció 6

Declan épp az old town-i Menedék laborjában ült egy mikroszkóp előtt, és Magnus vérmintáját vizsgálta. Az elmúlt napokban folyamatosan ürült ki a nő szervezetéből az ózonbogár által termelt méreganyag, de azért még Declan reggel-este ellenőrizte az értékeket, hogy saját magát és a többieket is megnyugtassa.

Mikor a gépbe vitte be a vizsgálat eredményeit, Henry belépett hozzá.

- Magnus hívat – mondta Declannek. – Amúgy… hogy van?

- Két nap múlva kutya baja – nyugtatta meg a férfi. - Már alig kimutatható a méreg a szervezetében. És a műtét okozta gyulladás is múlóban van.

- Az jó – könnyebbült meg a srác, és elsétált.

Declan még befejezte a munkáját, aztán elindult Magnushoz. Mikor belépett, látta, hogy Will is ott van, és a nő ágyának támlájára támaszkodik. Az elmúlt napokban többször is összefutottak, de a viszonyuk csak nem akart rendeződni. Mindketten elég makacsok voltak, egyiküknek sem volt kedve kommunikációt kezdeményezni a másikkal, főleg nem feladni a saját álláspontját.

- Visszajövök később – nézett Magnusra Declan, de a nő megrázta a fejét.

- Gyere csak!

- Jobb lenne, ha…

- Bejössz, és leülsz! – szólt rá szigorúan a nő, és Declan kénytelen-kelletlen engedelmeskedett a parancsnak.

- Akkor majd én megyek – húzta el a száját Will, és el is indult volna kifelé, de abban a pillanatban Nagyláb tűnt fel az ajtóban, mintegy eltorlaszolva a kijáratot.

A két férfinak elég volt csak egy pillantást vetni Magnusra, és máris tisztában voltak vele, hogy egy megrendezett jelenet résztvevői. Will persze azonnal kiakadt.

- Magnus, most komolyan, mire jó…

- Te is leülsz, és akkor beszélsz, ha engedélyt kapsz rá! – fordult felé a nő, mire Will bosszús fintorok kíséretében leült a szék szélére, mint aki bármelyik pillanatban fel akar ugrani.

Magnus várt egy percet, ami alatt Declan viszonylag visszanyerte a hidegvérét és a józanságát, Will pedig még jobban felpaprikázta magát.

- Most beszélhettek – nézett végig rajtuk Magnus, de ez alkalommal Will sértett hallgatásba burkolózott, így Declan sóhajtott egyet, és a főnökére nézett.

- Magnus, jól tudod, hogy azokról a dolgokról, amiket felhozhatnék mentségemre, csak a te engedélyeddel beszélhetek.

- Vedd úgy, hogy most megkaptad az engedélyt – pillantott rá Magnus. Látta, hogy egy pillanatra sikerült meglepnie Declant, de azt is érezte, hogy az gondolatban vállat von, mintegy azt gondolva, ha Magnus így akarja, ám legyen.

- Rendben – bólintott rá a férfi, majd Willhez fordult. – Mi az, ami miatt még mindig neheztelsz rám? Még az igazság fényében is?

- Jól tudod, mi az – vetette oda Will.

- Mondd ki! – nézett rá kérdőn Declan, de Will csak egy fintorral elfordult tőle, mire Declan megforgatta a szemét. – Zimmerman, az ég áldjon meg, légy annyira férfi, hogy a szemembe mondod, mi bajod velem!

- Semmi szükség nem volt arra, hogy kineveztesd magad vezetőnek! – csattant fel Will. – Anélkül is kezelhetted volna a helyzetet!

Declan egy pillanatra Magnusra sandított.

- Tényleg elmondhatom neki?

- Mondd! – bólintott rá a nő.

- Akkor a kezdem az elején. Csak, hogy te is megértsd, Zimmerman – pillantott a srácra, mire az bosszúsan fújt egyet.

- Mikor megtaláltuk a Nagy Berta fájlt Magnus gépén, és kiderült, hogy életben van…

- Nagy Berta halott – rázta meg a fejét Will, ami nyilvánvalóvá tette Declan számára, hogy Magnusszal már átbeszélte az egész témát. Abban azonban nem volt biztos, hogy Magnus igazat mondott legifjabb védencének.

- Hogyne. Ahogy Magnus is paranoid skizofrén volt az elmúlt napokban – bólintott rá Declan.

- Berta tényleg halott – szólt közbe Magnus.

- Természetesen – bólintott rá nem túl meggyőzőn Declan. – De akkor nem így hittük, és… miután ez a hír elterjedt…

- Gondolom, tettél róla – mondta cinikusan Will.

- Nem az én legjobb szórakozásom volt légből kapott pletykákat terjeszteni azokban a napokban – nézett rá viszonylag nyugodtan Declan, ami még jobban bosszantotta a srácot. – Folytathatom? – kérdezte Declan, de Will csak karba tette a kezét.

- Folytasd – mondta Magnus.

- Szóval, miután ez a hír elterjedt, többen megkerestek. Leginkább házvezetők, de más, magasabb beosztásban lévő kollégák is…

- Persze – nézett rá Will, majd affektálva folytatta. – Declan, csak te segíthetsz rajtunk, légy a vezetőnk!

Declan és Magnus néhány másodpercig farkasszemet néztek, miközben Magnus kiolvasta kollégája szeméből a kérdést, miszerint hogy tudja elviselni ezt a hisztis kölyköt, de a nő egy pillantással nyugalomra intette Declant.

- Ezek a hívások mind extra titkos csatornán jöttek, vagyis egymástól függetlenek voltak – magyarázta tovább a férfi. - És mind ugyanarról szólt.

- Gondolom arról, hogy jól pánikba estek – bólintott Will.

- Azt hiszem, nem mi voltunk azok, aki itt akart hagyni csapot-papot, mikor rosszra fordult a helyzet – nézett rá kérdőn Declan, de mikor Will vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy visszavágjon, Magnus közbeszólt.

- Eltértünk a témától, uraim. Szóval, miért is kerestek meg a többiek?

- A lényeg az volt, hogy valaki Bertát felhasználva megpróbált magas beosztásban lévő embereket Magnus ellen fordítani. Felhívni a figyelmüket arra, hogy ez a hiba már a közelgő összeomlásának előjele volt, és hogy Magnus már régóta nem képes arra, hogy felelősséggel vezesse a Menedék-hálózatot.

- És persze ez nem te voltál – kérdezte gúnyosan Will.

- Nem Will, nem ő volt – állított le Magnus újra egy kitörni készülő vitát.

- Hanem ki? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Will Magnust.

- Terence Wexford – mondta a nő.

- A new yorki ház vezetője? – lepődött meg Will.

- Igen, ő – erősítette meg Magnus.

- Néhány órán belül öten hívtak, hogy figyelmeztessenek, Wexford mit kavar… - emlékezett vissza Declan. - De mikor Pili és Ravi együtt kerestek meg, hogy Wexford előttük is sározza Magnust, már tudtam, hogy valamit tennünk kell. Ezzel ők is egyetértettek, mielőtt még magánakciónak tartod a döntésemet, Will. Mindhármunk számára nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Wexford kihasználja a helyzetet. Hogy Magnus nincs olyan állapotban, hogy védekezzen, és hogy elkövetett egy hibát, ami elég veszélyesnek bizonyult.

- Vagyis két lehetőség volt. Kihasználva a kialakult káoszt Wexford lesz a hálózat vezetője, vagy Declan megelőzi – tisztázta Magnus.

- És miért lett volna olyan szörnyű ez a Wexford?

- Mert az egy elmebeteg állat, Will – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – Te nem ismered, nem látod, miket csinál, és milyen eszméket terjeszt, de azt az alakot kezelni kéne… minimum egy kényszerzubbonnyal.

- Declan! – szólt rá szigorúan Magnus. – Egyelőre ő a new yorki ház vezetője.

- De minek… - húzta el a száját a férfi.

- Declan!

- Magnus, kilenc ház vezetője egyetért velem! És tudom, hogy te is, csak valamiért ott tartod azt a megalomániás gyíkot a pozíciójában. Senki nem érti, hogy miért. Nem csak én nem…

- Elég, ha én tudom.

- Persze – húzta el a száját Declan. – Csak legalább tartsd szemmel! Wexford veszélyes! És most már nem csak alsóbb körökből próbál támogatókat szerezni. Már egyenesen a házvezetőket is célba vette. Nyíltan, nem hátulról.

- Miattatok nem aggódom – mosolygott rá Magnus. – A ti hitetek stabil.

- Én azért óvatosabb lennék – szúrta közbe Will.

- Lazíts, Zimmerman! – sandított rá Declan. – Hidd el, Wexfordon kívül egy házvezető miatt sem kell aggódnod.

- Azért én Magnus helyében összegyűjteném, kik támogattak téged olyan lelkesen.

- Na idefigyelj, kölyök! – kezdte elveszíteni a józanságát Declan is. – Pilii és Ravi a két legstabilabb oszlopa annak a kócerájnak, amit Menedék-hálózatnak hívunk. Ha bennük kételkedsz, akkor az egész rendszer alapjaiban kételkedsz. Én mindaddig bízom egy döntés helyességében, amíg ők ketten támogatják.

- Főleg, ha a te döntésedről van szó, igaz?

- Will! – állította le Magnus ifjú pártfogoltját. – Declannek igaza van. A házak vezetőiben messzemenően megbízom.

- Wexfordban is? – nézett rá értetlenül a srác.

- Wexford más miatt ül ott, ahol ül.

- És mégis miért? – csóválta a fejét Will.

- Declan, szerinted miért? – passzolta tovább a kérdést Magnus.

- Én egy dologra tudok gondolni… már ha politikus fejjel gondolkodom, és nem szakmailag… mert szakmailag az a… valami… egy nagy nulla.

- És mi lenne az?

- Azt akarod, hogy az abnormálisok előtt jó fényt vessen ránk, hogy van a vezetőink között abnormális.

- Okos fiú vagy te. Nem hiába ülsz ott, ahol ülsz – mosolygott rá a nő.

- Magnus, kérlek! – forgatta meg a szemét Declan. – De miért pont ő? Nem találtál jobbat?

- Mégis kit?

- Ne haragudj, Magnus, de Wexfordnál még Henry Foss is jobb lett volna. Ő is abnormális, és fényévekkel normálisabban gondolkodik, mint Wexford.

- Most, hogy így mondod – tűnődött el Magnus, de csak két bosszús sóhajt kapott válaszul. – Nézzétek… igen, választhattam volna mást is. Akár még Henryt is. Vagy Nagyfiút – mosolygott egy pillanatra a még mindig az ajtóban álló szőrös barátjára Magnus. - De az abnormálisok előtt ők már inkább emberek, mint abnormálisok. Henry közöttünk nőtt fel, és a gondolkodását emberivé formáltuk. És Nagyfiú is mellettem van már nagyon-nagyon hosszú ideje. Valaki olyan kellett, aki ízig-vérig abnormális.

- Ettől még nem kéne ízig-vérig idiótának lennie! – csóválta a fejét Declan.

- Igen, igazad van – hagyta rá Magnus. – De vigyázok rá. Csak annyi információt kap, amennyiből nem lehet baj.

- Tőled.

- Súg neki valaki?

- Magnus, én nem gyanúsítok senkit semmivel. Főleg nem a házvezetőket, ahogy azt az előbb már mondtam – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – De személyesen a tizenkét házból csak hatot ismerek jól, a többi személyzetéről nem tudok nyilatkozni.

- Hidd el, minden házvezető igyekszik ugyanolyan gondosan összeválogatni a csapatát és az egyéb személyzetét, mint te. Persze ettől függetlenül előfordulhat, hogy beleválasztunk… és valaki nem tud ellenállni a kísértésnek, amivel Wexford megkínálja.

- Egy házvezetői pozíció ígéretének elég nehéz ellenállni – bólintott rá Declan.

- Te már csak tudod – szúrta közbe csípősen Will. Magnus még látta, hogy villan meg Declan szeme, de ezúttal nem sikerült időben közbeavatkoznia. Talán nem is akart.

- Jól figyelj rám, Will Zimmerman… lassan és tagoltan mondom el, hogy te is megértsd – fordult a srác felé Declan, és a hangja vészjóslóan halk volt. – Én nem tudom, te mit érzel Magnus iránt, aki a házad vezetője… csak abból tudok kiindulni, amit én éreztem James Watson iránt, aki az én vezetőm volt. Tiszteltem, becsültem, csodáltam őt. Istenítettem, amióta csak ismertem. Neki dolgozni olyan megtiszteltetés volt, amihez foghatót nem nagyon tudnék mondani. Szóval pozíció ide vagy oda… akár most, ebben a pillanatban visszaadnám a kinevezésemet, ha megint neki dolgozhatnék. Ennyit a házvezetői titulusról, meg az én hatalomra törő terveimről. És a továbbiakban azt gondolsz rólam, amit akarsz, nem érdekel. Most már tudsz mindent. Tudod, hogy mit miért tettem. Pakold helyre magadban, úgy, ahogy akarod.

- Befejezted? – kérdezte Magnus, mikor Declan elhallgatott.

- Igen – bólintott rá a férfi.

- Will, hozzáfűznivaló?

- És mit gondolsz Magnusról? – kérdezte inkább Will Declant.

- Magnus alapította ezt az egészet. Ő az egyetlen, aki képes egyszerre kézben tartani és koordinálni mind a tizenkét házat. A tekintélyét mindannyian elismerjük. A szakmai tudása elképesztő, az elhivatottsága megkérdőjelezhetetlen. Vannak eszement húzásai, mint ez utóbbi is, de mivel általában jól sülnek el, megbocsátjuk neki – sandított fél szemmel Magnusra a férfi.

- Érdekes, róla nem mondasz olyan nagy szavakat, mint Watsonról…

- Ha tudnád, mit jelent a mester-tanítvány viszony, ezt a megjegyzést megspórolhattad volna.

- Urak, megint eltértünk a témától – figyelmeztette őket Magnus.

- Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék még – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – Nem fáj a fogam a székedre, Magnus. Remélem, te tudod ezt, a többi nem érdekel.

- Tudom, Declan – nyugtatta meg a nő. – De a jövőben sokszor kell majd együtt dolgoznotok, és azt ilyen viszonyban nem lehet – cikázott a szeme a két férfi között. – Will?

- Nem tudom, Magnus – csóválta meg a fejét a srác. – Minden látszat ellene szólt.

- Ahogy ellenem is – nézett rá kérdőn a nő. - Nekem mégis hittél.

- Meghallgathattál volna – mondta neki Declan is. – Elkezdtem mondani, mikor nekem rontottál, mint a dúvad, hogy mindennek politikai okai vannak, de úgy rám vágtad az ajtót, csak úgy csattant. Pedig egy részét elmondtam volna, ha hajlandó vagy meghallgatni.

- Mert elég átlátszó kifogásnak tűnt – húzta el a száját Will.

- Nem szoktam ilyen eszközökkel élni – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Felvállalom a döntéseimet és a gondolataimat is, bármi is legyen az.

- Will… kezdjetek tiszta lappal – ajánlotta Magnus. – Eddig… mindig rossz körülmények között találkoztatok… ezt tudom, de erről… a körülmények tehetnek, és nem Declan. És ő sem neheztel rád, pedig lenne rá oka. Igaz, Declan?

- Hát lenne bőven – sandított rá a kérdezett.

- Declan!

- Nem hát – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi. – Értettem én, hogy miért csinálod, csak… nem így kellett volna előadni. Még ha nem is értünk egyet valamiben… szóval jobban hajlok az érvekre, mint a fenyegetőzésre.

- Bocs – húzta el a száját Will. – Nem gondolkodtam racionálisan.

- Vettem észre – bólintott rá Declan.

- Urak, akkor szent a béke? – nézett végig rajtuk Magnus.

- Részemről – vont vállat Declan.

- Will? – nézett rá a nő.

- Aha – fintorgott a srác. – De azért szemmel tartom az ambícióidat – sandított Declanre.

- Majd Magnus ad neked elég munkát, hogy ne jusson időd hülyeségekkel foglalkozni – nevette el magát Declan, de aztán a nőre sandított. – Az éjszakai géppel hazamennék, ha nincs már rám szükség.

- Megírtál minden jelentést? – nézett rá szigorúan a nő.

- Természetesen – bólintott rá Declan.

- Akkor mehetsz.

- Kösz – biccentett még Declan, aztán felállt és kifele indult a gyengélkedőről. – Majd hívj, ha kellenék!

- Úgy lesz – biztosította Magnus, de aztán, mielőtt Nagyláb félreállt volna az ajtóból, és a férfi kilépett volna a szobából, utána szólt. – Declan!

- Igen? – fordult még vissza az ajtóból a szólított.

- Három – mondta neki Magnus. Declan néhány pillanatig értetlenül nézett rá, de mikor rájött, mire gondolhat a főnöke, elmosolyodott.

- Kösz – biccentett még hálásan, aztán elsétált.

- Mi három? – kérdezte értetlenül Will is.

- Ne törődj vele! – nevette el magát Magnus. – Három pontot kapott a védőbeszédére.

- A mennyiből? – nézett rá kérdőn Will, aki persze sejtette, hogy a nő hülyére veszi.

- Ezt mondd meg te – nézett rá Magnus.

- Hatásos volt, az biztos.

- Téged is meghatott?

- Na azért attól még távol állt – nevette el magát Will.

- De mindenesetre már nem utálod, és ez a lényeg – tisztázta Magnus.

- És… Wexford? – tért vissza a korábbi aggodalmukhoz Will.

- Wexford… egy jó nagy… hiba volt a részemről. Igen, Will, még én is követhetek el hibát – biztosította a srácot.

- Akkor miért nem váltod le?

- Több okból is – tűnődött el Magnus. - Azért, mert azok az abnormálisok, akik figyelemmel kísérik a működésünket… igen, Will, vannak ilyenek, nem kevés… szóval valószínűleg rossz néven vennék. Aztán még azért is, mert most elég sokan támogatják, és nekem nincs kedvem kis palotaforradalmak leverésével tölteni az elkövetkező hónapokat. Aztán azért is, mert ez egy jó teszt… ha valakit megkörnyékez, és az ellenáll az ígéreteknek… pénznek, pozíciónak, hatalomnak… na, arra az emberre minden körülmények között számíthatok. És azért is, mert nem igazán van más ötletem, akit kinevezhetnék a helyére. Mindenképpen kell egy abnormális a vezetőink közé…

- Henry?

- Henry egy nagyra nőtt gyerek – nevette el magát Magnus. – Egy kiskutyát is csak úgy bíznék rá, hogy beállítanám a telefonja ébresztőjét, hogy mikor kell etetni és sétálni vinni. És különben is… a szakmai tudására itt van szükségem. Ő a legjobb biztonsági szakember és technikus, akit valaha is ismertem. Na jó… csak Nicola után. De ez még így is elég nagy elismerés. Szóval… egyelőre Wexford marad, amíg nagyon ki nem húzza a gyufát. Majd igyekszem szemmel tartani, ahogy Declannek is ígértem.

- Te tudod – csóválta a fejét Will. – De most már pihenned kéne.

- Ugyan. Jól vagyok – tiltakozott Magnus. – Hozhatnál nekem egy gépet, felmérném a terepet, hogy mi a helyzet.

- Majd ha fagy – állította le Will. – Még két napig nem dolgozol!

- Mióta is mondod meg nekem, hogy mit csináljak? – nézett rá kérdőn Magnus.

- Mióta ilyen hülyeségeket csinálsz, mint ez a pszichobogár…

- Állj le, Will! – figyelmeztette nevetve Magnus. – Te nem beszélhetsz így velem!

- Declan igen?

- Ó, Declan jó tíz év alatt jutott el odáig, hogy pimaszkodhasson – mosolygott a nő. – Majd tíz év múlva te is lehetsz szemtelen. Talán. Ha megérdemled.

- Úgy legyen, hogy mindannyian megéljük – csóválta meg a fejét Will. – És most alvás! – nézett szigorúan a nőre, mire az sóhajtva megadta magát, és elfeküdt. – Ha bármi gond van, csak szólj! – mondta még neki Will.

- Már nem lesz semmi gond. Hála mindannyiótoknak – mosolygott rá Magnus, mire Will még rábólintott, és magára hagyta a főnökét.

Eközben Declan a szobája felé tartva belefutott Henrybe.

- Hé, Declan! Minden oké? – kérdezte a srác.

- Nagyjából – bólintott rá Declan.

- Á, amíg kínvallatáson voltál keresett… ööö… Ravi…ööö

- Ne strapáld magad, úgysem tudod kimondani a nevét – nevette el magát Declan.

- Na mert te igen…

- Ravi Ganapathiraman.

- Basszus – csóválta meg a fejét Henry. – Meddig tanultad, hogy így menjen?

- Tudod, tíz egymást követő este leírtam százszor. Az utolsó nap már csak az ötvenediket és a századikat rontottam el – ugratta Declan.

- Menj a fenébe, Declan… én egy hónapig írhatnám…

- Üzent valamit?

- Csak hogy hívd vissza, ha szabadultál.

- Rendben.

- Hogy van Magnus? – kérdezte aggódva Henry.

- Szerintem holnap már minden kreativitásotokra szükség lesz, hogy ágyban tudjátok tartani – találgatott Declan.

- Esélyünk sincs – rázta meg a fejét kigúvadt szemekkel Henry.

- Szerintem sem – nevetett Declan. – Azért próbáljátok meg!

- Maradhatnál, és segíthetnél.

- Nem, nem – nevetett Declan. – Én már kellőképpen kihúztam a gyufát, most ti jöttök. Majd hívj és számolj be, hogy ment! – mondta, miközben folytatta az útját a szobája felé.

- Na persze – szólt utána Henry, de ezen Declan már csak jót mosolygott.

Mikor belépett a szobájába, előhalászta a lenémított telefont a zsebéből, és látta, hogy azon is van két nem fogadott hívás Ravitól. Tudta, hogy a barátja aggódik érte, így nem is váratta tovább, gyorsan tárcsázta a számát.

- Declan, hála az isteneknek! – vette fel a telefont a férfi. – Minden rendben?

- Minden rendben, Ravi – próbálta megnyugtatni a barátját Declan. – Namaszté!

- Namaszté! Bocsásd meg az udvariatlanságomat, barátom – mondta Ravi kicsit megkönnyebbülve -, de nagyon aggódtam érted. Nyugtalanított egy rossz előérzet, amit nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből. Amikor pedig Henry Foss közölte, hogy dr. Magnusszal vagy… hát, nem lettem nyugodtabb.

- Elhiszem, barátom. De már minden rendben.

- Ez megnyugtató. Hogy van dr. Magnus?

- Most már jól. Pár nap, és el is felejtheti az egészet.

- Ennek örülök. Nagyon aggódtunk érte is.

- Mikor beszéltél Piilivel? – nevette el magát Declan.

- Pár perccel ezelőtt tettük le a telefont – ismerte be nevetve Ravi.

- Nyugtasd majd meg őt is. Nincs semmi baj – próbálta eloszlatni Ravi minden maradék aggodalmát Declan, de nem járt teljes sikerrel.

- Nehéz beszélgetésen vagy túl? – kérdezte Ravi.

- Miből gondolod?

- Fáradt a hangod, Declan.

- Az elmúlt hét után ne csodálkozz ezen – sóhajtott a férfi. – Amúgy… nem volt olyan vészes, mint lehetett volna. Magnus csak… nem is tudom… talán csak Willel akart kibékíteni bennünket.

- Nagyon bölcsen tette. A harag… amit éreztetek… elhomályosítja a látásotokat. Olyan tettekre sarkall, amit egyébként nem tennétek. És ez bizony rossz karma.

- Ravi! – mosolygott Declan.

- Tudod, hogy igazam van.

- Igen, tudom. De most valóban fáradt vagyok a világmegváltó beszélgetésekhez. Egyszer majd megbeszéljük, hogy milyen hatással vannak a történtek a karmámra. De most pillanatnyilag a jelenlegi újjászületésem érdekel, és az, hogy végre kialudhassam magam. Nemsokára indul a gépem, és holnap már a saját ágyamban aludhatok.

- Minden visszatér a megszokott medrébe.

- Ahogy elrendeltetett, vagy hogy szoktad mondani – nevette el magát Declan.

- Pontosan – bólintott rá Ravi, de Declan érezte, hogy még valami aggasztja.

- Declan, nem kell egyedül vállalnod a felelősséget azért, ami történt – mondta elkomolyodva Ravi.

- Ravi… figyelj… én voltam itt, nekem kellett meglépnem – állította le az aggodalmaskodást Declan. - Ez az én döntésem volt.

- És mi mindketten támogattunk. Mert így volt helyes. És ezt elmondom dr. Magnusnak is, ha szükséges. Ha meg akartuk menteni a hálózatot, nem tehettünk mást.

- Ezt Magnus is tudja, ne aggódj! Nem haragszik. Talán rám sem, de rátok végképp nem.

- Biztos?

- Igen, biztos. Nem neheztelhet a három legmasszívabb tartóoszlopára.

- Ezt ő mondta? – kérdezte meglepetten Ravi, de Declan érezte, hogy neki is jól esnek a dicsérő szavak. Magnustól ritkán volt részük ilyesmiben. Persze minden akció után kaptak néhány elismerő szót, de Magnusnak arra már nem igazán maradt ideje és energiája, hogy a vezetőit dicsérgesse. Nála az volt a minimum elvárás, hogy rendben menjenek a dolgok.

- Igen, ő – erősítette meg Declan. - Na, nem mintha eddig nem tudtuk volna – kuncogott.

- Vigyázz, Declan, az önteltség legalább olyan rossz tanácsadó, mint a harag – intette mosolyogva a barátját Ravi. – Felületességre késztet és hanyagságra. Óvatlanságra és felkészületlenségre.

- Ez velünk nem fordulhat elő – húzta Ravi agyát Declan.

- Declan!

- Jól van, jól van – adta meg magát a férfi. – Itt és most felhatalmazlak rá, hogy ha észrevennéd, hogy felkészületlen és hanyag vagyok, koppints az orromra.

- Vigyázz, a végén még megteszem – figyelmeztette Ravi.

- El is várom, hogy megtedd – mondta valamivel komolyabban Declan. – Vigyáznunk kell egymásra.

- Ahogy eddig is – bólintott rá Ravi. – De most hagylak csomagolni, mert lekésed a géped.

- Te pedig kerülj ágyba végre! Nálad lassan már hajnalodik – nézett az órájára Declan. – Rég aludnod kéne.

- Még van egy kis dolgom…

- Megnyugtatni Pilit – mondta Declan. – Aludj csak, majd én felhívom. Úgysem beszéltem vele már két napja.

- Rendben. Akkor jó éjt, Declan! Pihend ki magad! Majd hívlak.

- Jó éjt, Ravi – köszönt még el Declan is, majd kinyomta a telefont.

Declan mosolyogva csóválta a fejét, majd kikereste a nő számát, hogy őt is megnyugtassa.

- Üdv, Declan! – vette fel a telefont Pili. – Jól vagy?

- Igen, Pili, jól vagyok.

- Ennek őszintén örülök – mosolyodott el a nő.

- Köszönöm, hogy aggódtatok értem!

- Ez természetes. Ravi attól tartott, dr. Magnus téged büntet meg azért a döntésért, amit együtt hoztunk.

- Szó sincs ilyesmiről. Dr. Magnus legalább annyira tisztában van a helyzettel, mint mi. Tudja, mi állt a döntésünk mögött, és megérti.

- Ez jó hír – könnyebbült meg Pili. – És dr. Magnus? Jobban van már?

- Sejtésem szerint holnap visszatér a munkához.

- És te ezt jóváhagytad? – nevette el magát a nő.

- Mintha lett volna választásom – nevetett vele Declan.

- Igaz. De ha mégis felelősségre vonna a történtekért…

- Pili! Kérlek, ne kezd te is! Elég volt Ravi aggodalmát leszerelni. Most szépen összecsomagolok, hazamegyek, és visszatérek a saját munkámhoz. És örömmel venném, ha segítenél a terolcanok vérmintáinak kielemzésében, mert még mindig nem értem, miért reagáltak úgy a megváltozott étrendjükre, ahogy.

- Csak küld át a felvételeket Declan, aztán összevetjük az elgondolásainkat.

- Holnap ilyenkor ott lesz nálad.

- Rendben. És most csomagolj össze rendesen! Ha úgy szórod bele a ruháidat a bőröndödbe, ahogy eddig, akkor használhatatlanná gyűrődik, mire hazaérsz.

- Nem kérdezem meg, honnan tudod – nevette el magát Declan.

- Rendben – nevetett vele Pili. – Akkor jó utat haza, és várom, hogy holnap jelentkezel.

- Rendben. Jó éjt! – köszönt el Declan, majd magában jót nevetve valóban kiborította a bőröndjét, és kezdte elölről a csomagolást.

Miközben csomagolt, újra eltűnődött a dolgokon. Ahogy ebből a két rövid beszélgetésből is kiderült, a barátai tényleg aggódtak érte, és ez a törődés jó érzéssel töltötte el. Eddig is tudta, hogy ők hárman mindig számíthatnak egymásra, még akkor is, ha nagyon rossz a helyzet, és az elmúlt hét eseményei ebben csak még jobban megerősítették.

Declan már maga sem emlékezett arra, hogy alakult ki közöttük ez a szoros barátság, hisz elvileg jó a kapcsolata az összes többi ház vezetőjével is, na jó, kivéve persze Wexfordot, de a hármasuk észrevétlenül közelebb került egymáshoz. Nem csak azért, mert Old Town után övék a három legnagyobb ház, és ezzel egyben övék a legnagyobb felelősség is. Gyakran kikérik egymás véleményét szakmai dolgokban, de ugyanúgy keresik egymást, ha egy kis kötetlen baráti csevegésre vágynak. Declan itt egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, eszébe jutott, hogy eleinte nem volt könnyű dolguk, ha Pilit rá akarták venni egy igazán könnyed hangvételű beszélgetésre, de mivel nem adták fel, idővel sikerült. A nő idővel feloldódott, és bár a származását és a neveltetését nem tudta meghazudtolni, határozottan többet nevetett velük, mint korábban. És ugyanígy az idővel kovácsolódtak össze ilyen jól.

És Declan tudta, hogy ez sokat számít. Az, hogy a Menedék érdekében össze tudnak fogni, hogy tudják egymásról, hogy a másik is ugyanúgy megtenne bármit a hálózatért. És persze Declan azt is tudta, hogy a másik kettő tényleg kiállna mellette, ha Magnus rosszabbul viselné a közelmúlt eseményeit. Hisz Pili és Ravi is ugyanúgy tisztában volt vele, hogy az egész Menedékhálózatot fenyegeti a veszély, éppen ezért is támogatták a döntését a végsőkig.

És Declan azt is tudta, hogy bár Ravinak az utolsó betűig igaza van abban, amit az önteltségről mondott, mégis, valóban ők hárman azok, akik mindig, minden helyzetben valódi és erős támogatást tudnak adni Magnusnak. És tudta, hogy ezzel Magnus is tisztában van. Éppen ezért nem aggódott igazán egy pillanatig sem azon, hogy valami komolyabb büntetést kapna azért, amit tett. Persze, tudta, hogy kicsit sérti Magnus önérzetét a dolog, de azt is tudta, hogy a nő képes ezt félretenni, és racionálisan gondolni a történtekre.

Végül befejezte a csomagolást, lezárta a bőröndjét, hívott egy taxit. Ahogy kifele sétált az épületből, még néhányszor hitetlenkedve megcsóválta a fejét, mint aki még mindig képtelen felfogni, hogy Magnus valóban ekkora őrültségre vetemedett, de végül kilépett a szabadba, vett egy nagy levegőt, és némileg megkönnyebbülve elindult haza.


	7. Chapter 7

**################**

**Most már igazán van fent néhány verzió, jólesne egy visszajelzés, hogy ki melyiket tartja esetleg elképzelhetőbbnek :-)**

**################**

**Variáció 7.**

Declan olyan fáradt volt, ahogy az old towni Menedék főlaborja fele sétált, hogy képes lett volna menet közben elaludni.

Irigyelte a többieket, akik már időközben kipihenhették magukat. A csapat nagy része már akkor aludt egy jót, mikor Emma elfogása után visszafele tartottak Old Townba. Számukra ezzel le volt zárva az ügy, megnyugodott a lelkük, és tudtak végre pihenni. Declan ez alatt megírt három-négy jelentést, és ezzel még nem végzett a teljes papírmunkával. Azóta felügyelte Magnust a gyengélkedőn, ahogy lassan felébresztették a kómából, néhány dolgot intézett az otthoni teendői közül is, és a Nagyláb által összeállított rendeléseket is engedélyezte, hogy az old towni Menedék semmit ne érezzen meg abból, hogy Magnus még mindig gyengélkedik.

Vagyis egy percet nem aludt már lassan két napja. Ennek ellenére még mindig nem tervezte, hogy ágyba kerüljön. Nemrég küldött egy üzenetet Pilinek és Ravinak, hogy ráérnének-e egy rögtönzött videokonferenciára, és mivel mindkettőtől pozitív választ kapott, lesétált a főlaborba.

Ravi a megbeszélt időben be is jelentkezett, és aggódva fürkészte Declant.

- Jól vagy?

- Persze, soha jobban - bólintott rá a férfi.

- Declan, tudom, hogy soha nem szoktál panaszkodni, de most lerí rólad, hogy mindjárt összeesel.

- Még kitartok - hárította el Declan.

- Legalább ülj le!

- Na, akkor lenne végem - nevette el magát Declan. - Ne aggódj, jól vagyok!

- Rendben - adta meg magát Ravi. - Pili?

- Jelezte, hogy pár percet késni fog, de most már jönnie kell. Itt is van - mosolygott az épp bejelentkező kollégájára. - Üdv!

- Üdv, Declan - biccentett a nő, majd a másik férfit is üdvözölte egy mosollyal. - Ravi! Declan, minden rendben?

- Igen. Igen, jól vagyok, és nem, nem akarok leülni - nevette el magát fáradtan Declan.

- Rendben - nevette el magát egy pillanatra a nő is, de aztán elkomolyodott. - Valami gond van?

- Nincs semmi gond - próbálta eloszlatni az aggodalmait Declan. - Csak el akartam mondani, hogy Magnus nemrég felébredt. Úgy tűnik, néhány nap, és teljesen rendben lesz.

- Ez igazán jó hír - mosolyodott el Pili.

- Aggódtunk miatta - sóhajtott Ravi. - Az ózonbogárnak lehetnek maradandó káros hatásai. Ha túl sokáig van az emberi testben, olyan anyagokat bocsáthat ki…

- Tudom - bólintott rá Declan. - De a vizsgálatok szerint megúszta. Mint mindig minden eszement húzását - csóválta meg a fejét végül.

- Vigyáznak rá az istenek - erősítette meg Ravi. - Ez a mi szerencsénk.

- Milyen a hangulat a házban? - vetette fel a kérdést Pili.

- Ezt még nem tudnám megmondani - tűnődött el Declan. - Magnusszal még nem akartam munkáról beszélni. Pihenjen és gyógyuljon. A többiek meg… messziről elkerülnek, mint a leprást - fintorgott. A másik kettő látta rajta, hogy ez eléggé rosszul esik neki.

- Majd belátják, hogy igazad volt - vigasztalta Ravi.

- Persze - bólintott rá Declan nem túl meggyőzően.

- Declan… te magad sem hiszel abban, hogy igazad volt? - nézett rá tűnődve Pili.

- De igen, csak…

- Declan - szakította félbe Ravi. - Hidd el, én is újra és újra eltűnődöm, hogy vajon lett volna más lehetőségünk…

- Lett volna, csak akkor Magnus ügye után utánam nyomozott volna a triád, amiért az ő nyomdokaiba lépve én is lelőttem egy abnormálist. És azt nagyon nem szerettem volna - mondta kissé cinikusan a férfi. - Így is épp eleget turkált a fejemben az a bagázs.

- Declan! - szólt rá végtelen türelemmel Ravi.

- Hagyd, Ravi! - mosolygott rájuk Pili. - Te is tudod, hogy az ilyen nyers megjegyzésekkel csak a feszültségét vezeti le. Nem gondolja komolyan.

- Igen, tudom - bólintott rá Ravi is. - És most rá is fér, hogy levezesse a feszültséget. A teljesítőképessége határait feszegeti.

- Tudom, látom - értett egyet Pili is.

- Hé, én is itt vagyok! - állította le őket Declan.

- Persze - bólintott Ravi.

- Szóval csak azt akartam mondani - tért vissza a félbeszakított mondatához a férfi -, hogy… számtalanszor végiggondoltam már ezt az egészet, de… újra és újra csak arra jutok, hogy az egyetlen helyes megoldást választottuk. Még akkor is, ha ez az ifjúságnak nem tetszett.

- Hát nem - rázta meg a fejét Declan.

- Declan, ők még mind nagyon fiatalok és tapasztalatlanok - mondta Pili. - Tíz év múlva teljesen másképp reagálnának.

- Ezért vagyunk mi a házak vezetői, mert indulatok nélkül és racionálisan tudjuk felmérni és kezelni a helyzetet - mondta Ravi is.

- Tudom, hogy igazatok van, csak…

- Kételkedsz magadban - bólintott rá Pili. - Ez nem baj, Declan. Csak tudd… ezt a döntést nem egyedül hoztad meg.

- Mindketten támogattunk - erősítette meg Ravi.

- És mások is - hívta fel Declan figyelmét Pili a nyilvánvaló igazságra. - És a helyzet akkut volt, azonnali beavatkozást igényelt.

- Pár óránk volt tenni valamit, igen, tudom jól - bólintott rá Declan. - Ha késlekedünk… ki tudja, mi lett volna.

- Már darabokra hullott volna minden - biztosította Ravi.

- Miután egyeztettél velünk, beszéltem Kyoshirou sannal, és messzemenő támogatásáról biztosított minket - emlékeztette Pili.

- Ahogy Peking is - szúrta közbe Ravi.

- Moszkva kivárt, ahogy arra számítottunk - sóhajtott a nő.

- Látni akarta, ki lesz az erősebb, és ahhoz csapódni - grimaszolt Declan.

- Ne mondd, hogy ez meglep - nézett rá Ravi. - Moszkva mindig is gyáva volt önálló döntéseket hozni.

- Igaz. De Lagos és Libéria Wexfordhoz pártolt.

- Libéria csak azért, mert Wexford fegyvereket ígért nekik, amivel megvédhetik magukat, ha a polgárháború rosszabbra fordul - vetette ellen Pili.

- A védelmet tőlünk is megkaphatták volna, csak egy szavukba kerül - vetette ellen Declan. - Ezt ők is tudták, mégis máshogy döntöttek. És ott volt Lima…

- Beszéltem Limával - emlékezett vissza Ravi. - A vezetőjük ízig-vérig hűséges, de az embereiben nem volt biztos. Tartott attól, hogy ha Wexford csak egy kicsit is erőre kap, kitör a palotaforradalom, és egyedül nem sok mindent tehetett volna ellenük.

- Igen… rá nem igazán számíthattunk. Ennek ellenére még viszonylag jók voltak az esélyeink, de félő volt, hogy ahogy telik az idő, csak egyre rosszabb lesz. Sydney és Rio nálam jelentkezett, hogy Wexford környékezi őket, de elhajtották a fenébe - emlékezett vissza Declan. - Addig kellett beavatkoznunk, míg ők viszonylag stabilak voltak.

- Így van, Declan. Addig kellett lépned, amíg még csak három biztos és egy valószínű ellenszavazatod volt - mondta Ravi.

- Végül ebből még kettő behódolt a többség akaratának - mondta fejcsóválva Pili.

- Gyávaságból, semmi másért. Ők szavaztak utoljára, mikor már látták, hogy alakulnak az arányok - sóhajtott Ravi. - És Lagos kitartott Wexford mellett.

- Azért megnéztem volna Wexford képét - tűnt fel egy félmosoly Declan arcán. - Biztos tajtékzott.

- Biztosan - bólintott rá Ravi. - Gyanítom, megvoltak a tervei, amihez a Menedék-hálózatot akarta felhasználni.

- Kíváncsi lennék, mik ezek a tervek - csóválta a fejét Pili.

- Abnormális világuralom a Földön, vagy mit tudom én - találgatott Declan.

- Ő ennél szűkebb látókörű - húzta össze a szemöldökét Ravi. - Nem hinném, hogy egy percig is érdekelné a többi abnormális sorsa, csak a saját hatalma foglalkoztatja. Hogy bárkit és bármit felhasználhasson a saját érdekében. Pénzt akar, hatalmat, és szolgasereget maga köré, akik csak a kívánságait lesik.

- Ezek a tervek még most is megvannak. Csak várja a következő kínálkozó lehetőséget - mondta Declan, és a másik kettő látta a szemében, hogy tényleg aggódik.

- Nem tehetünk valamit ellene? - kérdezte Ravi.

- Nem igazán - rázta meg a fejét Declan.

- Dr. Magnusnak kellene leváltani - tűnődött el Pili.

- Ez már nem ilyen egyszerű - ellenkezett Declan. - Már túlságosan befészkelte magát, és még a mostani bukása ellenére is vannak támogatói, akik kitartanak mellette. Most meghúzzák magukat, főleg, hogy Magnus visszatért, de a lelküket már megmérgezte Wexford hatalommániája.

- És hogyha mindannyian odaállnánk dr. Magnus elé, és megmondanánk neki, hogy képtelenek vagyunk Wexforddal együtt dolgozni? - vetette fel Ravi.

- Te is tudod, hogy Magnust nem jó sarokba szorítani - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Nem érsz el vele semmit, csak felesleges feszültségeket szítunk az egész hálózatban. És ahogy már mondtam… már túl késő leváltani Wexfordot. Vagy legalábbis valami nagyon alapos indok kellene hozzá, amit mindenkinek le lehet nyomni a torkán. Valami hiba, amit elkövet, vagy valami kézzelfogható bizonyíték a szándékaira. A gyanúval nem megyünk semmire.

- Nincs valakinek felvétele a Wexforddal folytatott beszélgetésekről? - vetette fel Ravi.

- Körbekérdezhetünk, de azt hiszem ennél azért óvatosabb - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Ha Libériának és Lagosnak lenne is felvétele, nem adnák át, mert azzal önmagukat is kompromittálnák.

- Akkor egyszerűen csak várunk? - csóválta a fejét Pili.

- Declannek igaza van. Nem igazán tehetünk mást - látta be Ravi is.

- Szemmel tartjuk Wexfordot, és vigyázunk Magnusra, ahogy eddig is - nézett a másik kettőre Declan.

- Ez nem volt kérdés - bólintott rá Ravi.

- Miért kellett dr. Magnusnak épp Wexford? - csóválta a fejét Pili. - Már azelőtt sem volt…

- Már az előtt sem volt normális, hogy megkapta a kinevezését - fejezte be a nő helyett Declan, amit az nem akart kimondani. - Te dolgoztál együtt vele.

- Igen - mondta Pili, de a másik kettő látta rajta, hogy nem igazán akar többet mondani. Tudták Piliről, hogy távol állt tőle a pletykálkodás, ahogy az is, hogy rosszat mondjon bárkiről, még ha az megérdemli is.

- Azt tudjuk, hogy miért kellett Magnusnak - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Sok helyről nagy nyomás nehezedik rá, többek között az értelmes gondolkodással bíró abnormálisok részéről is.

- Normális abnormális - fintorgott Ravi. - Kicsit abszurd gondolat.

- Az - hagyta rá Delcan. - Bár én már azt sem értem, miért az abnormális szót használjuk.

- Erről már éjszakákat vitatkoztunk át, Declan - mosolyodott el Ravi. - Nem most fogjuk megoldani ezt a kérdést. Szokás és kész. Közel százhatvan éve van használatban.

- De volt már egy abnormális a vezetők között - tért vissza az eredeti kérdéshez Pili.

- Ezek szerint nem volt elég - vont vállat Ravi. - Pedig Kyoshirou san jó kolléga.

- Ez így van - értett egyet Declan. - Mikor pár éve Japánban jártam, hogy megvizsgáljam Sukit, dolgoztunk együtt. Teljesen rendben volt. Leszámítva, hogy csak akkor hajlandó angolul megszólalni, ha felbosszantják, nincs vele semmi gond. És én sem értem, miért pont Wexfordot választotta Magnus. De a vezetők kinevezése az ő hatásköre… és gyanítom jó oka volt rá.

- Félek, ez esetben bármi is az oka, most visszafele fog elsülni. Lehet, hogy Wexford kinevezése megoldani látszott egy problémát, de hogy felvetett még legalább hármat, az biztos - tippelt Ravi.

- Kénytelenek vagyunk ezzel együtt élni - sóhajtott Declan. - Pedig mindannyian tudjuk, hogy puskaporos hordón ülünk.

- Szép hasonlat - bólintott rá Ravi.

- Hát, remélem, senki nem gyújt rá egy szivarra - rázta meg a fejét Declan.

- Még valami aggaszt, uraim - nézett végig a másik kettőn Pili.

- Berta - bólintott rá Declan.

- Igen. Szeretnék valami biztosat tudni vele kapcsolatban.

- Reménykedem, hogy ez csak Magnus trükkjének a része volt - sóhajtott Declan.

- A remény kétélű dolog, Declan - figyelmeztette Ravi.

- Tudom. Elaltatja az éberségünket, és felkészületlenül ér minket a baj. De a másik lehetőség túlságosan ijesztő ahhoz, hogy gondoljak rá.

- Most is jól kezelted a helyzetet - nyugtatta meg Pili.

- Igen. De hogy mit kezdtem volna Bertával, ha véletlenül tényleg ott találjuk, arról fogalmam sincs - biztosította Declan. - Megpróbálok rákérdezni Magnusnál, de nem hiszem, hogy kielégítő válaszra számíthatunk.

- Igen, ez valószínűleg így lesz - értett egyet Pili is. - És talán ez egy… nem is létező probléma.

- Látom, nem csak én reménykedem ebben - mosolygott rá Declan.

- Térjünk inkább vissza Wexfordra - ráncolta a homlokát Ravi. - Úgy érzem, ez csak egy kezdő szárnypróbálgatás volt a részéről. Bár most belebukott, azt hiszem, nem fogja feladni.

- Igen, nekem is ez a meglátásom - bólintott rá Declan. - De most egy időre meghúzza magát. Tudja, hogy bűnben van Magnus előtt.

- Ha mástól nem is, dr. Magnustól tart - reménykedett Pili.

- Még - tette hozzá Declan. - De a saját háza ugyanolyan őrült, mint ő maga, Lagost szintén fertőzöttnek tekinthetjük… és félek Sanchez Limában legalább akkora veszélyben van, mint Magnus. A házát csak az ő személye tartja vissza attól, hogy nyíltan Wexford mellé álljon.

- Egy ideig most nyugalom lesz. Talán jó ideig - tippelt Ravi. - Wexford őrült, de megvan a magához való esze. Tudja, hogy most lapítania kell, és visszafogja a csatlósait is, ha nem akarja magára haragítani dr. Magnust - bizakodott a férfi.

- Talán. De azért Tokióval és Pekinggel beszéljünk az aggodalmainkról, jobb, ha az ő éberségük sem csökken. Ha már öten figyelünk, nem lehet baj.

- Úgy lesz, Declan - bólintott rá Ravi.

- Látod, Declan? - nézett a férfire Pili.

- Mit?

- Századszor is végigrágtuk ezt a kérdést, és csak ugyanarra jutottunk, amire az előző kilencvenkilenc alkalommal. Nem volt más lehetőség. Helyesen döntöttünk. Azt tetted, amit kellett.

- Igen, talán. Ami a kinevezésemet illeti. És vajon a többi kérdésben?

- Declan, a kilences cikkely egyértelműen fogalmaz. Ha egy vezető esetében felmerül a bűncselekmény gyanúja, akkor azt a többi ház vezetőjének kell kivizsgálni. Még akkor is, ha ez a valaki dr. Magnus - mondta határozottan Pili. - A szabályok alól ő sem képez kivételt.

- De hogy feltételezhettük róla, hogy képes lenne ilyesmire?

- A bizonyítékokat kell figyelembe venned, Declan, és nem a személyes érzelmeidet - próbált rá hatni Ravi is. - Az érzelmeid gyakran nem hajlandók tudomást venni a tényekről, de egy nyomozásnál nem lehetnek döntő tényező. Csak a bizonyíték.

- Magnus is tudta ezt, ezért tervezte meg olyan gondosan az egészet - csóválta a fejét Pili. - Megdönthetetlen bizonyítékokat állított eléd. És ezzel, bármelyikünk is lett volna a helyedben, nem tudtunk volna mást kezdeni. A felvétel előtt mindannyian kénytelenek lettünk volna meghajolni, bármennyire is akarunk hinni dr. Magnusban.

- Declan, mindenki látta, hogy milyen nehéz ez neked, és egyikünknek sem lett volna könnyebb dr. Magnus ellen eljárni. De tudtuk, hogy feltárod az igazságot, bármi is legyen az - mondta Ravi.

- Hát, akkor ebbe alaposan belebuktam - húzta el a száját Declan. - Olyan távol álltam az igazságtól, mint amilyen messze most te vagy tőlem.

- Ezzel nem vádolhatod magad - csitította Pili.

- Miért? - kapta fel a fejét Declan. - Ha Will nem jön rá, simán elítéltettem volna Magnust.

- Hidd el, pont ezt akarta.

- Ez most cseppet sem vigasztal - tiltakozott Declan. - Hagytam magam megvezetni.

- Dr. Magnusról beszélsz, Declan - csóválta a fejét Ravi. - Bárkit megvezet, ha az a szándéka. Mindig jó néhány lépéssel előbbre jár, mint bármelyikünk.

- Igen, tudom - bólintott rá Declan. - És ez az esetek kilencvenkilenc százalékában jó és hasznos. Ettől tudja úgy vezetni a hálózatot, ahogy senki más. De ez esetben…

- Ez esetben beletaposott a büszkeségedbe - mosolyodott el Pili.

- Ez most nem a büszkeségemről szól - tiltakozott a férfi, de nem győzte meg a kollégáját. - Most komolyan… ha most így bedőltem, akkor a következő alkalommal hogyan lehetek biztos abban, hogy helyesen ítélek meg egy kényes helyzetet?

- Declan, már a beszélgetésünk elején felhívtam a figyelmed arra, hogy nem baj az, ha kételkedsz magadban. Segít, hogy több szemszögből is megvizsgálj egy szituációt, arra sarkall, hogy még alaposabban utánajárj mindennek. És azt is bizonyítja, hogy szeretnéd minden helyzetben a lehető legjobb döntéseket hozni.

- De ugyanakkor hinned kell abban, hogy amit teszel az helyes. Csak így vezetheted az embereidet, mert ez a hit önmagadban adja meg a tekintélyedet. Persze nem eshetsz át a ló túlsó oldalára, mert az önhittség is veszélyes hiba, de mégis hinned kell a döntéseid helyességében.

- Jól van, jól van, elé g a prédikációból! - nevette el magát Declan. - Majd szóljatok, ha eldöntöttétek, hogy higgyek, vagy ne higgyek. Addig is, én megyek és alszom egyet.

- Azt látod, jól teszed - nevette el magát Ravi. - Érted is aggódtunk ezekben a napokban.

- Mindig nyitva kellett tartanom a szemem - vett egy nagy levegőt Declan. - Nem volt elég nekem Magnus, Wexford és Berta, még Will is ellenem hergelte az egész csapatot… Én voltam az aktuális főellenség.

- Mert csak azt látták, amit teszel, a miérteket nem - próbálta megnyugtatni Pili. - Ha tudták volna, akár csak tizedét is annak, ami folyt a fejük felett… hogy nem csak dr. Magnus volt veszélyben, hanem minden, amit ő felépített…

- Akkor még jobban pánikba estek volna - tippelt Ravi egy sóhajjal.

- Te is tudod, hogy ezekről a dolgokról nekik nem beszélhetünk - nézett Pilire Declan. - Az ő dolguk nem az, hogy agyament politikai csatározásokkal foglalkozzanak.

- Irigyled tőlük az érdemi munkát, igaz, barátom? - nevette el magát Ravi.

- Őszintén? Mikor ilyen Wexford féle idióta gyíkokra kell pazarolnom az időmet, akkor igen - fintorgott Declan. - Három kutatásom van félben, és még halvány fogalmam sincs, hogy mikor jutok hozzájuk legközelebb. Most két hétig jelentéseket fogok körmölni.

- Ezzel vagyunk így egy páran - mosolygott továbbra is Ravi. - De ezt vállaltuk, mikor elfogadtuk a kinevezésünket.

- Persze, persze - hagyta rá Declan. - De azért most jólesne egy hétre beköltözni a laborba, és fel sem nézni a mikroszkópból.

- Majd ha hazatérsz, megteheted - próbált lelket önteni bele Pili.

- El ne hidd! - nevette el magát fáradtan Declan. - Mindenesetre most még megnézem Magnust, aztán huszonnégy órára kilövöm magam a forgalomból.

- Helyes. Rád fér a pihenés. És hidd el, minden rendbe jön. Magnus pár nap alatt talpra áll, és minden visszatér a régi kerékvágásba.

- Már alig várom - sóhajtott Declan. - Odahaza is legalább négynapi papírmunka vár rám, de azért szeretnék már otthon lenni. Ha hazaértem jelentkezem.

- Rendben, én addig beszélek Tokióval - ígérte Pili.

- Én pedig Pekinggel - bólintott rá Ravi. - És most ágyba, Declan! Huszonnégy óráig nem akarunk hallani rólad!

- Ez parancs? - nézett rá felvont szemöldökkel a férfi.

- Veheted akár annak is - vont vállat Ravi. - Jó éjt!

- Itt még csak délután van - morgott Declan.

- Nem baj, nálam már besötétedett. Na tűnj el szépen a szemünk elől! - mondta, mire Declan nevetve megcsóválta a fejét, és kilépett a vonalból.

Ezzel egy időben a gyengélkedőn Magnus letette a tabletjét az ágyra, és a mellette ülő Willre pillantott.

- Na, ehhez mit szólsz?

Will nagyot sóhajtott, majd elhúzta a száját.

- Jól van, tényleg meg kellett volna hallgatnom - ismerte be. - Most akkor mit csináljak, boruljak térdre előtte, és kérjek bocsánatot?

- Az előbbihez azt hiszem, nem ragaszkodna, de egy bocsánatkérés jólesne neki.

- Majd meglátom - fintorgott a srác.

- Will, figyelj rám! - tornázta feljebb magát Magnus, hogy a kölyök szemébe nézhessen. - Ennek a háznak a falain kívül Declan, Pili, Ravi és Kyoshirou a négy legmegbízhatóbb emberem. Ezért vezetik ők a négy legnagyobb házat. Ők négyen nem hoznának olyan döntést, ami ártana a Menedéknek. Ha velem bármi történik…

- Magnus! - forgatta meg a szemét Will, de a nő nem zavartatta magát.

- Rájuk mindig számíthatsz.

- Azért inkább ne történjen veled semmi, oké? Még egyszer meg ne merd próbálni, hogy megeszel egy ilyen izét!

- Majd igyekszem - nevette el magát Magnus. - De most gyorsan tűnj el innen, ha nem akarod, hogy lebukjunk. Két perc, és itt lesz Declan.

- És te?

- Én éppen mélyen fogok aludni - kuncogott a nő, mire Will még megcsóválta a fejét és elsietett.

Magnus kényelmesen elfeküdt az ágyában, így mire Declan pár perccel később megérkezett, már a légzése is lelassult annyira, hogy Declan számára valóban úgy tűnt, a főnöke mélyen alszik.

A férfi egy percig állt az ajtóban, onnan figyelte Magnust, majd közelebb lépett, hogy a monitoron villódzó értékeket is szemügyre vegye. A korábbiakhoz képest határozottan megnyugtatók voltak, így Declan még megkerülte az ágyat, óvatosan a nő homlokára tette a kezét, hogy megnézze a műtét utáni láza lement-e már. Végül kifele akart indulni, de a pillantása megakadt a Magnus ágya melletti éjjeliszekrény fiókján, ami pár centire nyitva volt. Épp csak annyira, hogy Declan felismerje benne Magnus gépét.

Néhány másodperc elég volt a férfinak ahhoz, hogy összeálljon a fejében a kép. Már vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy mondjon valamit Magnusnak, de aztán feltűnt egy pimasz mosoly az arcán, és végül csendben maradt. Ha te így játszol, akkor én is, gondolta magában, és kisétált a gyengélkedőről.

A fáradtság már végképp ledönteni látszott a lábáról, így egyenesen a szobájába indult. Éppen ezért nem volt túlságosan boldog, mikor az egyik folyosón Will jött vele szembe. Egy pillanatra összeakadt a tekintetük, de úgy tűnt, ahogy az elmúlt napokban sokszor, úgy most is csak elmennek egymás mellett, és nem nagyon vesznek tudomást egymásról. Pár lépés után azonban Will Declan után szólt.

- Declan…

- Will… - vett egy nagy levegőt Declan, miközben visszafordult. - Nekem most nincs kedvem vitatkozni, halasszuk el holnapra. Most túl fáradt vagyok hozzá.

- Tudom, látom - vette szemügyre alaposan a srác Declant. - És nem akartam… szóval csak azt akartam mondani… azt hiszem, tartozom egy bocsánatkéréssel.

Declannek újfent elég volt néhány másodperc, hogy még néhány mozaikkockát hozzácsapjon az előbbiekhez. És ha már Magnusnak nem szólt be, amiért az kijátszotta, úgy döntött, legalább a kölyök megkapja a magáét.

- Valóban - villant végül a szeme Willre.

- Sajnálom - húzta el a száját a srác.

- Ennyi? Ennél jobban is megerőltethetted volna magad, Zimmerman - vonta fel a szemöldökét Declan, majd látszólag közömbösen továbbsétált.

- Declen, ne már… - szólt utána Will.

- Szeretnél még valamit mondani? - fordult vissza hozzá Declan.

- Tudom, hogy igazságtalan voltam… Én… nem gondolkodtam.

- Azt vettem észre - bólintott rá Declan. - Amúgy… ennyire rossz lenne nekem dolgozni?

- Mi? - kapta fel a fejét Will.

- Most őszintén, Zimmerman… ennyire rossz vezető vagyok? Annyira, hogy így, kézzel-lábbal kellett tiltakozni ellenem? Annyira, hogy inkább itt hagysz csapot-papot, és visszamész az FBI-hoz? Mondd egyenesen a szemembe, ha így gondolod! - húzta Will agyát Declan.

- Egy szóval nem mondtam ilyet, Declan - rázta meg a fejét Will. - És nem is gondoltam.

- Pedig nagyon úgy tűnt.

- Én nem… nem ellened… - mentegetőzött a srác.

- Ó, dehogynem - bólintott rá Declan. - Mit is ordítottál? Azért sározom be Magnust, mert kell a munkája? Jól emlékszem?

- Minden látszat ezt mutatta - húzta el a száját Will.

- Látszat… - húzta el a száját cinikusan Declan. - A látszat nagyon csalóka valami Will. Ha nem tanulod meg, hogy időnként fel kell lebbenteni a látszat függönyét, és alaposan mögé nézni, akkor még érnek kellemetlen meglepetések.

- Te sem nagyon tetted meg, ami Magnust illeti.

- Ó, igen… olyan bizonyítékokat vetett elém, amiben nem nagyon volt lehetőségem kételkedni. Elrágódtam rajta, mint kutya a gumicsonton, ez tény. De te csak légből kapott feltételezésekkel dobálóztál.

- Elmondhattad volna az igazat! - csattant fel Will.

- Már megbocsáss - állította le Declan. - Én elkezdtem mondani, de te azzal reagáltál, hogy megfenyegettél, és rám vágtad az ajtót. És közben homokba dugtad a fejed.

- Sajnálom, oké?

- Persze. Oké - bólintott rá Declan. - Feltéve, hogy tanultál belőle. Semmi kedvem legközelebb is veled kisded játékokat játszani, miközben fontosabb dolgom is lenne!

- Fontosabb, mi? Neked minden fontosabb volt, mint Magnus!

- Tudod, Will… valóban - bólintott rá Declan. - Az, hogy Nagy Berta kontinenseket süllyeszthet el néhány másodperc alatt, ezzel sok milliárd embert és abnormálist pusztítva el… valóban fontosabb volt, mint egyetlen ember. Még akkor is, ha ez a valaki Magnus. És majd, ha legközelebb mélyenszántó beszélgetésbe bonyolódsz a főnököddel, megkérdezheted erről a véleményét, de gyanítom, nekem fog igazat adni. És ha te is végiggondolod mindezt, talán te is belátod, hogy igazam volt. Ahogy az is fontosabb volt, hogy ne hagyjuk széthullani mindazt, amit Magnus felépített, és amiért oly sokan az életüket áldozták. Nagyon sok ember életének munkája van ebben a helyben, Will… Nagy embereké, mint Gregory Magnus, vagy James Watson, és kisebbeké is, mint te vagy én. Ha hagytuk volna, hogy mindez veszendőbe menjen… hidd el, Magnus nem lett volna boldog. De mint mondtam… ez nem a legalkalmasabb időpont arra, hogy ezt megvitassuk. Fáradt vagyok, és mint ilyen, kissé ingerlékenyebb, mint általában.

- Tudom, Declan, és… azt is tudom, hogy igazad van - csóválta meg a fejét egy nagy levegőt véve Will. - Én csak Magnusnak akartam segíteni!

- Én ezt értem, Will. És tisztelem a hűségedet és a kitartásodat. De mindez csak szükséges, de nem elégséges feltétele volt a helyzet megoldásának. Ha nem így állsz hozzá… összedolgozhattunk volna, segíthettünk volna egymásnak. Te nekem egyben tartani a hálózatot, és én neked kideríteni az igazat Magnusról. Mert ha hiszed, ha nem, nekem is az volt a célom. De az, hogy egy idő után Magnus védelme helyett már arra koncentráltál, hogy ellenem dolgozz, arra kényszerített, hogy én is erősebben lépjek fel ellened, és ezzel Magnus ellen is.

- Szóval én szúrtam el, mi? - fintorgott Will.

- Nagyrészt igen - biztosította Declan. - De nem gond. Vedd úgy, hogy ezzel megfizetted a tanulópénzt.

- Ezt a nagylelkűséget - húzta össze a szemét Will.

- Mind követünk el hibákat… igen, én is csináltam ekkora hülyeséget, mikor idekerültem… - biztosította Declan a másikat, mikor az kételkedve nézett rá. - Na jó, ekkorát talán nem - tűnt fel egy félmosoly az arcán, mire Will megforgatta a szemét. - Mindannyian elkövetjük a saját hibáinkat, míg megtanuljuk, hogy a Menedékben hogy működnek a dolgok. Itt felejts el mindent, ami odakint működött, és próbáld megérteni azt, hogy ez az egész jóval nagyobb, mint amekkorának képzeled. Még annál is jóval nagyobb, mint amekkorának az elmúlt néhány nap után képzeled. És néha… az egész érdekét kell… a részek érdeke fölé helyezni. Még akkor is, ha az a rész a saját házad, és a saját főnököd.

- Én ehhez nem vagyok eléggé politikus - rázta meg a fejét Will.

- Hidd el, két éve még én sem voltam - sóhajtott Declan. - Ugyanolyan tudós voltam, mint te. Sőt… sokkal jobban.

- Te is leszólod a pszichológia diplomámat? - sandított rá Will.

- A pszichológia diplomádnak megvan az előnye is meg a hátránya is - vont vállat Declan. - A tudásod a laborban egy szép, kerek nulla…

- Kösz - fintorgott Will, de Declan nem hagyta, hogy félbeszakítsák.

- De amikor szót kell érteni emberekkel vagy akár abnormálisokkal… mindannyiunkkal szemben lépéselőnyből indulsz. Emlékezz csak az első munkádra a szervezetnél - biztosította a másikat. - És hála az FBI-os múltadnak, terepmunkában sem vagy rossz. Akcióban sem, nem beszélve a helyszínelésről. Meglátsz olyan dolgokat, amiket mások nem.

- Jobban ismersz, mint gondoltam - fintorgott Will.

- Ismerd az ellenséged, így nem érhet meglepetés - nevette el magát Declan.

- Nyomoztál utánam? - kapta fel a fejét Will.

- Ahogy te is utánam - vont vállat Declan. - Bár, nekem nem igazán van múltam a Menedék előtt. Mikor végeztem az egyetemen egyből James mellett kezdtem el dolgozni. Túl sokat nem tudhattál meg rólam. De tárgyaljuk ki egymás múltját inkább holnap ilyenkor, rendben? Még öt perc, és összeesek.

- Rendben - egyezett bele egy bólintással Will. - Pihenj!

- Úgy lesz - sóhajtott Declan, és ezúttal tényleg magára hagyta a srácot.

Declan ezúttal végre tényleg eljutott a szobájába, de már csak arra volt energiája, hogy lerúgja a cipőjét, megszabaduljon a pulcsijából, és ahogy eldőlt az ágyán, már aludt is.

Másnap dél körül ébredt, és mivel úgy érezte, elég jól sikerült összeszednie magát, arra gondolt, hogy még megnézi Magnust, és ha nincs vele semmi gond, akkor fogja magát, és szépen hazamegy.

Gyorsan letusolt, hogy valami emberi külsőt adjon magának, összecsomagolt, foglalt egy repülőjegyet a délutáni gépre, aztán átsétált Magnushoz a gyengélkedőre.

A nő ez alkalommal fáradtan felnézett, ahogy Declan közelebb sétált hozzá.

- Szia! Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte Declan, miközben letelepedett az ágy szélére.

- Megmaradok - mosolygott rá Magnus. - És te?

- Most már merem azt mondani, hogy én is - bólintott rá a férfi egy félmosollyal. - Túléltük az elmúlt néhány napot, Will barátod talán már nem akarja letépni a fejemet, és reménykedem abban, hogy te sem szeretnél felnyársalni a döntéseimért.

- Hm… ebben a házban vannak egyéb lehetőségek, amikkel kevesebb nyomot hagynék magam után, ha el akarnálak tűntetni a színről - tűnődött el Magnus, majd mindketten elnevették magukat.

- Declan - szorította meg a férfi karját Magnus egy pillanatra. - Tudnod kell, hogy úgy reagáltál, ahogy azt vártam. Mindenre. És örülök, hogy így reagáltál.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg. Tudtam, hogy kezelni fogod a helyzetet. Bertát, Wexfordot… Willt… és Emmát is. Úgy, ahogy azt kell, a Menedék érdekeit szem előtt tartva.

- Azért nem túl könnyű helyzetet állítottál elém.

- A sors sem mindig kíméletes velünk, Declan.

- Ez tény. Szóval csak felkészítettél egy várható jövőre? Azért még nem tudom, mit tennék, ha egyszer megtalálnám Bertát - próbálta Declan kiugrasztani a nyulat a bokorból, de mivel Magnus látta az egész tegnapi beszélgetést, fel volt rá készülve.

- Berta halott, Declan - állította határozottan.

- Igen, remélem - hagyta rá Declan, de azért még nem adta meg magát a csalárd reménynek, miszerint a Berta jelentette veszély örökre elhárult a fejük fölül.

- Így van, hidd el! - próbálta megnyugtatni Magnus. - És ennek az ügynek is vége. Menj haza, és pihend ki magad. Kapsz két szabadnapot.

- Persze. A papírmunka meg majd megoldja magát helyettem - bólintott rá Declan. - Hazamegyek, és megpróbálom utolérni magam. Ha kellenék, hívj, rendben?

- Mint mindig - bólintott rá Magnus, mire Declan felállt, és az ajtó felé indult.

- Declan! - szólt utána Magnus.

- Igen?

- Amit tegnap este Willtől kérdeztél… - kezdett bele valamibe, és egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét, ahogy Declan szeme megvillant. Kezdett már elege lenni abból, hogy a főnöke minden lépését és minden szavát figyelemmel kíséri. Úgy gondolta, hogy neki, mint házvezetőnek jár annyi autonómia, hogy legalább Willt lekaphassa a tíz körméről tanúk nélkül.

- Mit is kérdeztem Willtől? - sandított Magnusra.

- Valamit a vezetői képességeidről - fojtott el egy mosolyt Magnus.

- Tényleg kérdeztem ilyet? - szűkült össze Declan szeme, de Magnus nem ijedt meg tőle.

- Te mit gondolsz?

- Azt hiszem, Magnus, ezt nem nekem kell megítélnem, hanem elsősorban neked, aztán az embereimnek - hárította el a kérdést Declan.

- Igaz - adta meg magát a nő. - Akkor tőlem kapsz egy ítéletet - somolygott.

- Ne kímélj! - sóhajtott Declan.

- Az a tegnap esti beszélgetés tökéletesen leképezi azt, amit gondolok rólad, mint vezetőről.

- Vagyis?

- Megmondod a tutit, mind lefele, mind adott esetben felfele - mosolygott Magnus. - Egyenesen, kíméletlenül, néha kissé epésen, ahogy azt kell. Tudod, hogy az embereid ebből tanulnak, és az a célod, hogy minden hibából tanuljanak, levonva a megfelelő következtetést. De ugyanakkor a szárnyaid alá veszed őket, megtanítod, hogy lehet, és hogy kellett volna jól csinálni. És a szigorú szidás mellett felhívod a figyelmüket az erősségeikre is. A hibáik mellett megmutatod nekik azt is, hogy miben jók, és arra buzdítod őket, hogy mindkét oldalukat erősítsék. Hogy javítsák azt, amiben hibáztak, és erősítsék azt, amiben amúgy is erősek. Remélem, Will is vette az adást.

- Én ugyanilyen módszerek mellett tanultam - mosolyodott el Declan. - Ha tudnád, James az elején hányszor kapott le a tíz körmömről, ha valamit elszúrtam… de mégis… minden fejmosás végén kaptam néhány jó és bíztató szót. Ez a pár szó volt, ami mindig arra késztetett, hogy ne akarjak csalódást okozni neki.

- Örülök, hogy ezt is megtanultad Jamestől - mosolyodott el újra Magnus. - Az embereid tisztelnek és szeretnek. Emiatt, és a tudásod miatt. Hűségesek hozzád, és általad a Menedékhez. Bárcsak minden házam ilyen lenne.

- Elég, Magnus, a fejembe száll a dicsőség - nevetett Declan. - És mint tudjuk, az önhittség veszélyes. Mire is sarkall? - fürkészte mosolyogva Magnust.

- Kérdezd meg Ravit, szívesen elmondja neked még egyszer - nevetett a nő. - És most menj, mert lekésed a géped!

- Megyek. Van még két… talán három házad, ami ilyen - mondta még, miközben kilépett az ajtón, és egy pillanatra még visszasandított a nőre.

- Tudom - bólintott rá Magnus, majd még egy biccentéssel elköszöntek, Declan összeszedte a holmiját, és némileg megkönnyebbülve visszatért Londonba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Variáció 8.**

Declan az old towni Menedék alatti katakomba-rendszerben bolyongott, és eleinte úgy átlag ötpercenként tette fel magának a kérdést, hogy mi a bánatot keres ott. Ilyenkor mindig megállt, vett egy nagy levegőt, körülnézett, aztán újra zsebre tette a kezét, és továbbsétált. A lelkének jót tett a sokszáz éves falakból áradó béke, az időtlenség, a csend.

Miután Magnus reggel felébredt, próbált valami más elfoglaltságot keresni magának, mint a nő felügyelete, de dolgozni nem tudott, mert a gondolatai még ezerfelé szakadtak, a munkához pedig koncentrált figyelemre lett volna szüksége.

Eleinte az épületben sétált, nézegette a régi festményeket, felfedezte a háznak néhány olyan szegletét, ahol még sosem járt, aztán próbálkozott az északi toronnyal is. Tudta, Magnus mindig oda megy, ha gondolkodni akar, de neki annyira nem jött be az a hely, így tovább folytatta az útját, míg egyszer csak a katakombákba vezető lépcsők előtt találta magát.

Az első fél órában ide is elkísérték a gondok, de aztán, mintha az időtálló falak átvették volna tőle a gondterhes gondolatokat, és megajándékozták volna a saját rendíthetetlenségükkel. Lassan letisztult benne minden. Az elmúlt napok eseményei, a döntések, amiket hozott, a többiek reakciója a történtekre, és az ő tetteire.

Mikor lesétált a lépcsőn, még rengeteg érzés kavargott benne. Düh, csalódottság, aggodalom, feszültség, kétségek, sok-sok szemrehányás Magnus, Will és az élet igazságtalanságai iránt.

Ahogy rótta a hosszú félhomályos folyosókat, ezek az érzések lassan szertefoszlottak, és lassan engedték Declant levegőhöz jutni.

Ösztönösen fordult erre vagy arra a felbukkanó útkereszteződéseknél, nem is törődve vele, hol fog kikötni. Tudta, hogy Magnus őriz idelent titkokat, ezért is nem szereti, ha valaki más is letéved ide, de Declant most nem érdekelték Magnus titkai. Csak a magányt és a békét kereste.

Végül egy sötét zugban talált egy kőoroszlánok által őrzött padot, amire letelepedett. Megborzongott, ahogy átjárta a kő és a fal hidege, de még ez is jólesett neki. Ahogy ott ült, minden probléma, amit odafent hagyott olyan távolinak, olyan valószerűtlennek tűnt. Mintha meg sem történt volna. Elmerült ebben a kellemes érzésben, és újra meg újra elhallgattatta azt a kósza kis hangot, ami arra figyelmeztette, hogy ez a béke csak átmeneti.

Nem sokkal később tompa lépteket hallott közeledni. Csak lehunyta a szemét, és hátradöntötte a fejét a falhoz. Reménykedett abban, hogy a másik ebben a labirintusban másfele fordul, és nem talál rá, de ahogy a léptek zaja közeledett, már tudta, hogy nem így lesz.

Végül Nagyláb bukkant fel az egyik folyosón. Declan csak egy pillanatra nézett fel, nyugtázta a másik jelenlétét, aztán újra lehunyta a szemét.

- Sejtettem, hogy valahol itt talállak - szólalt meg Nagyláb.

- Ugyan honnan? - ült fel végül Declan.

- Miután Magnus felébredt, eltűntél. Mindenhol kerestelek. A szobádban, Magnus irodájában, a konyhában, a könyvtárban, a laborban, még a toronyban is. De nem voltál sehol.

- Akár le is léphettem volna - vont vállat Declan.

- Arról Henry tudna - rázta meg a fejét Nagyláb. - Naplózza a rendszer, ha elhagyod a házat.

- Igaz - sóhajtott Declan. - Leülsz? - kínálta hellyel a másikat, mire Nagyláb letelepedett mellé.

- Miért jöttél ide?

- Hátborzongató ez a hely - sóhajtott Declan. - De nekem most mégis jólesik itt lenni. A falakból árad a csend és a béke.

- Az elmúlás békéje - tűnődött el Nagyláb is, és megérzett valamit a másik melankolikus hangulatából.

- Valóban - bólintott rá Declan, és egy kis időre csend borult rájuk, egyiküknek sem akarózott megtörni ezt a békét.

- Miért kerestél? - sandított végül Declan a másikra.

- Magnus beszélni akar veled.

- Akkor ideje visszatérni a valóságba - sóhajtott Declan, és már felállt volna, de Nagyláb elkapta a karját.

- Nyugalom. Most mélyen alszik. Had pihenjen!

- Rendben - dőlt hátra újra Declan, és a másik látta, hogy lazulnak el újra az egy pillanatra pattanásig feszült izmai.

- Declan… nem kellene gyötörnöd magad… amiatt, ami történt - mondta neki Nagyláb.

- Eszemben sincs - rázta meg a fejét a férfi. - Tudom, hogy azt tettem, amit kellett. Lehet, hogy lesznek következményei… lehet, hogy sokan nem értenek egyet… nem baj. Lehet, hogy te sem értesz egyet velem - sandított egy pillanatra Nagylábra. - Will sem értett egyet velem. Talán Magnus sem fog. De nem voltatok ott… nem voltatok a helyemben. Nem tudtok semmit arról, hogy adott esetben miért döntöttem úgy, ahogy.

- Magnus képbe kerülhet - figyelmeztette Nagyláb Declant.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét a férfi. - Magnus megnézheti a biztonsági kamerák felvételeit. Kielemezheti minden szavunkat, minden intézkedésünket. De egy fontos dolgot nem láthat rajta. Talán a legfontosabbat.

- És mi lenne az?

- Az emberi tényező, barátom. Az, hogy mit éreztünk, mit gondoltunk adott helyzetben. Nem láthatja azokat az érzéseinket, amiket nem öntöttünk szavakba.

- Igaz. De Will szavakba fogja önteni az érzéseit is - figyelmeztette Nagyláb.

- Ha még nem tette meg - vont vállat Declan.

- Így hátrányból fogsz indulni.

- Nem baj - rázta meg a fejét a férfi. - Ez nem egy verseny. Nem érzem úgy, hogy bármiben versenyre kell kelnem Will Zimmermannal. Ő is teszi a dolgát, és én is. Vagy legalábbis így kellene működnie a dolgoknak.

- De okozhat neked kellemetlen pillanatokat.

- Ő a szavaival akar bizonyítani, és persze a hangerejével. Én reménykedem abban, hogy az elmúlt tíz évben a tetteimmel már bizonyítottam.

- De ez a helyzet más - rázta meg a fejét Nagyláb.

- Igen, ez a helyzet valóban más volt - látta be Declan. - Nem volt ott Magnus a háttérben, akire mindig számíthattunk. Tanácsért, jóváhagyásért, vagy, hogy igazolja az elgondolásainkat, vagy bármit. Most valóban önállóan kellett cselekednünk, úgy, ahogy eddig talán még soha. Úgy, ahogy megítélésünk szerint a legjobban tudtuk képviselni a Menedék érdekeit. Most nekünk kellett felmérni a lehetőségeinket, mérlegelni, és döntést hozni. És megtettük. Én is, Will is, mindannyian. A rendelkezésünkre álló információk alapján próbáltuk a lehető legjobb döntést hozni. Hogy ezek az információk mennyire voltak helytállóak vagy teljes körűek, az már más kérdés.

- A rendelkezésetekre álló információ mennyisége függ a beosztásotoktól - vetette ellen Nagyláb.

- Pontosan. Ez az, amit Will nem akart belátni. De mindegy… nincs jogom szemrehányást tenni neki. Ő is a legjobb belátása szerint cselekedett, ahogy én is. Ennyi a történet.

- Te látod ezt róla. De vajon ő rólad?

- Ezt az ő dolga megítélni. És Magnusé.

- Azért bújtál el, hogy ne kelljen ezzel szembenézned?

- Nem bújtam el - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Ha az a parancs, akár most, ebben a pillanatban is felmegyek, és szembenézek bármivel, ami jön.

- Magnus megbüntethet - figyelmeztette Nagyláb.

- Tudom - sóhajtott rezignáltan Declan.

- Visszavonhatja a kinevezésedet.

- Ezt is tudom.

- És mégsem akarsz harcba szállni?

- Miért kellene Magnus ellen harcolnom? Vagy Will ellen? Harcolni inkább valami mellett kell, barátom. A Menedék célkitűzései mellett, az abnormálisok védelmében, vagy az emberekében… Semmi értelmét nem látom, hogy folytassam azt a kisded játékot, amit Will kezdett ellenem. Fokozzon le Magnus, ha úgy látja helyesnek. Visszaköltözöm a laborba, és legalább végre befejezhetem a kutatásaimat, amikhez hónapok óta nem jutottam hozzá.

- Ennyire nem érdekel a pozíciód? - csodálkozott Nagyláb.

- Hogyne érdekelne - tiltakozott Declan. - Nem lehetek közömbös az iránt, hogy ki vezeti a második legnagyobb házat. Ez egy nagyon fontos tényező a Menedék-hálózat életében. De ha Magnus úgy gondolja, hogy valaki más méltóbb erre a feladatra… Csak az ő hatásköre megítélni, hogy ki alkalmas vezetőnek, és ki nem.

- És nem sértené az önbecsülésedet?

- Az önbecsülésemet nem. Én tudom, hogy mindent megtettem, ami módomban állt, és csak ez számít. A büszkeségem az már egy másik kérdés. De az ember hivatásában nincs helye büszkeségnek. Az hitről és… elhivatottságról szól - mondta Declan, és egy kis időre csend telepedett rájuk, ahogy elgondolkodtak ezeken a szavakon.

- Declan… Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Azt teszed, mióta csak leültél mellém - sandított Declan a barátjára.

- Igaz. Felejtsd el!

- Ugyan - sóhajtott Declan. - Kérdezz!

- Ha tényleg… elveszítettük volna Magnust… mit tettél volna? Nem volt… túl fényes a helyzeted… nem irigyeltelek.

- Kösz - fintorgott a férfi. - De hát… én voltam a hálózat vezetője. Szembe kellett volna néznem a kihívással. Aztán… vagy sikerrel jártam volna, vagy nem - vont vállat látszólag közömbösen Declan.

- Vagyis… nem voltál biztos benne, hogy képes vagy rá?

- Hogy lehettem volna? - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Még akkor is, ha a házvezetők között hallgatólagosan én is vagyok az első… Magnus engem sem avat be szinte semmibe. Száz százalékig biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak töredékét ismerem annak a munkának, amit végez. A többiek pedig csak annak a töredékét, amiről én tudok. Számtalan olyan dologgal kellett volna szembenéznem, amire azt hiszem, álmomban sem számítanék. Honnan tudhatnám, hogy képes lennék-e megoldani? Megpróbálnám, és meg is tennék mindent… de mivel nem tudom, mi a feladat, nem állíthatom, hogy meg is tudnám tenni.

- Mégis belevágtál.

- Mondd, hogy nagyképű vagyok, de még mindig nekem volt a legtöbb esélyem, hogy életben tartsam ezt a kócerájt. Most komolyan… Will többet tehetne egy olyan helyzetben, mint én? Jól boldogul a rábízott feladatokkal, úgy, hogy Magnus minden oldalról támogatja. Még onnan is, ahonnan a kölyök nem is sejti. De egyedül… gyerek még hozzá. Még ha a három legnagyobb ház mellé is állt volna, köztük én is… nem lett volna képes koordinálni az egész hálózatot.

- Ez igaz - látta be Nagyláb. - Will jó fiú… de sokat kell még tanulnia.

- Mit mondasz majd Magnusnak?

- Mit mondhatnék? - vont vállat Declan. - Lehetetlen helyzetbe hozott. Sőt, nem csak engem, mindannyiunkat.

- Ez a helyzet nem annyira lehetetlen, Declan - rázta meg a fejét Nagyláb. - Veszélyes életet élünk. Néha egy akcióból… valaki nem tér vissza.

- Hogy Magnus? - nézett Declan a másikra. - Ez még rémálomnak is rossz.

- És ha a rémálom valóra válik?

- Akkor kezeljük a helyzetet - keményedett meg Declan hangja. - Úgy, ahogy adott esetben a legjobbnak ítéljük meg. De ezt egyelőre hagyjuk meg a rémálom kategóriának. Legalábbis nem azért jöttem ide, hogy még idegesebb legyek.

- Tudom - adta meg magát Nagyláb, és egy kis időre elhallgattak.

- Magnus küldött utánam, hogy kérdezz ki? - törte meg Declan az ezúttal kissé hosszabbra nyúló csendet.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Nagyláb.

- Ha így lenne, elmondanád?

- Nem.

- Gondoltam - nevette el magát Declan. - Tudod… én az utolsó gondolatomig hű vagyok a Menedékhez, és Magnushoz… de te… hagytad, hogy lelőjön. Ez… őrültség.

- Az én bőrömön nem hatol át a golyó.

- És… egy pillanatra sem merült fel benned, hogy mi van, ha most mégis? Ha véletlenül talál egy olyan helyet, ahol nem elég vastag a bőröd?

- Nem, nem gondoltam ilyesmire - tiltakozott Nagyláb.

- Ez akkor is őrültség.

- Lehet. De én nem mondtam ítéletet feletted. Te miért?

- Igazad van, barátom - bólintott rá Declan. - Nincs jogom megítélni a tetteidet. Ha úgy érzed, kész vagy az életedet is kockáztatni a Menedékért, jogod van megtenni.

- Te is ezt teszed minden akcióban - hívta fel Declan figyelmét Nagyláb. - És mindenki.

- Igaz. Erre most nem gondoltam. De azért én akkor sem állnék oda Magnus kilenc milise elé, hogy itt vagyok, tessék, lőj le!

- Veled nem is akar ilyet tenni.

- Tényleg? - sandított Nagylábra Declan.

- Tényleg.

- Ezt jó tudni.

- Miért gondoltad, hogy Magnus küldött utánad?

- Nem is tudom - tűnődött el Declan. - Talán azt gondolja, hogy ebben a helyzetben könnyebben megnyílok egy barátnak, mint a főnökömnek, aki előtt még bűnben is vagyok.

- Magnust nem tartod a barátodnak?

- Ez egy nehéz kérdés - sóhajtott Declan. - Ha csak igent vagy nemet mondhatnék, inkább hajlanék az igenre. Csak tudod… a barátságnak… az igazi barátságnak… vannak olyan feltételei… amit Magnus nem tud betartani. Nem azért, mert nem akarja, egyszerűen csak azért, mert… a körülmények nem olyanok.

- Tudod… elveszíteni egy barátot sokkal nehezebb… mint elveszíteni egy kollégát - vette védelmébe Nagyláb Magnust.

- Igen - bólintott rá Declan. - Ez is egy a körülmények közül, amikre utaltam. És tudom, hogy még van számtalan másik. De hidd el, ettől még tisztelem, becsülöm, és ahogy mondtam, a végsőkig hűséges vagyok hozzá.

- Tudom - bólintott rá Nagyláb. - Declan…

- Igen?

- Ha azt mondtam volna, hogy Magnus küldött… mást mondtál volna nekem?

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Declan.

- Értem.

- Azt hiszem, ideje lenne visszamennünk - vett egy nagy levegőt Declan.

- Biztos?

- Igen - bólintott rá Declan. - Hideg van idelent.

- Eddig nem érezted.

- Valóban. Menjünk! - állt fel Declan, lassan, tűnődve sétáltak a kijárat felé.

Mikor felsétáltak a lépcsőn Nagyláb a férfira nézett.

- Bemész Magnushoz?

- Ha ez a parancs, nem igazán van választásom - tűnt fel egy félmosoly Declan arcán, miközben levette a fekete kabátját, hogy leporolja a hátáról a kőpormaradványokat.

- Declan…

- Okosan fogok viselkedni, ígérem - próbálta megnyugtatni Declan, de látta a barátján, hogy azért aggódik. Mindenesetre elköszöntek, és Declan a gyengélkedő fele indult.

Mikor a férfi belépett a helyiségbe, látta, hogy Magnus nem alszik, de annyira mélyen el van merülve a gondolataiba, hogy még csak észre sem vette az érkezését, így megkopogtatta az ajtót.

- Declan! - pillantott felé a nő.

- Hívtál.

- Ez már órákkal ezelőtt volt - tűnődött el Magnus.

- Most kaptam meg az üzeneted.

- Valóban? - nézett kérdőn Declanre a főnöke.

- Nem - adta meg magát Declan, ahogy közelebb sétált az ágyhoz.

- Szóval megvárattál.

- Nem volt szándékos.

- Valóban?

- Valóban.

- Ám legyen - bólintott rá Magnus. - És nincs valami mondanivalód?

Declan néhány hosszú másodpercig állta a főnöke pillantását, mielőtt megszólalt.

- Örülök, hogy jól vagy. És örülök, hogy nem lesz maradandó következménye az eszement ötletednek.

- Ennyi?

- Tulajdonképpen igen.

- Megírtad a jelentésed?

- Természetesen.

- Nem láttam a rendszerben.

- Csak egy gombnyomás - vont vállat Declan, mire Magnus felé nyújtotta a gépét. Declan átvette, bejelentkezett, majd feltöltötte a jelentését, amit még akkor írt meg, amikor a nőre vigyázott, mikor az még eszméletlen volt. - Most már látod - nyújtotta vissza a gépet Magnusnak.

- Alaposan át fogom tanulmányozni.

- Ezért írtam meg alaposan és minden részletre kiterjedően - bólintott rá a férfi.

- És van még valami, amit most, utólag hozzátennél?

- Nincs - rázta meg a fejét Declan.

- Will jelentését már olvastam - jelentette be Magnus, de Declan arcáról semmit sem tudott leolvasni. - Kíváncsi vagy rá?

- Nem tartozik rám - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - És ha kíváncsi lennék rá, megnézném a rendszerben. Mint házvezető hozzáférek a katonák jelentéseihez.

- El fogod olvasni?

- Egyszer biztos - vont vállat Declan. - Most még élénken élnek bennem a mondatok, amiket a fejemhez vágott, nincs kedvem írásban is látni.

- Te leírtad?

- Miért tettem volna? - kapta fel a fejét Declan. - Az én gondjaimhoz képest jelentéktelen tényező volt.

- Szóval egyik füleden be, a másikon ki?

- Természetesen nem - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - De a munkámat nem befolyásolta, így nem tartottam említésre méltónak.

- A jelentésedben figyelmen kívül hagytál egy fontos tényezőt?

- Nem. Az igazságnak megfelelően leírtam, hogy Will akadályozta a munkámat és a nyomozást. De ettől még… nem sároztam a háta mögött.

- Ő ezt tette veled?

- Ezt nem tudhatom.

- És nem szeretnél reflektálni azokra a dolgokra, amiket leírt?

- Magnus… minden, amit fontosnak tartok, benne van a jelentésemben.

- Értem - bólintott rá a nő.

- És most? Hogyan tovább? - kérdezte a férfit.

- Hazamegyek, és folytatom a munkám. Hogy milyen minőségben, az tőled függ.

- Elfogadnád, ha leváltanálak? - szűkült össze a nő szeme.

- Természetesen - bólintott rá Declan.

- Megértenéd?

- Nem.

- Miért?

- Mert mindent, amit tettem, a Menedék érdekében tettem.

- Elhiszem neked - bólintott rá végül Magnus. - Maradhatsz a londoni ház vezetője.

- Köszönöm - bólintott rá Declan.

- Nem látszol túl lelkesnek.

- Végzem a munkám, Magnus. A legjobb tudásom szerint. Ha megtartasz házvezetőnek, akkor azt, ha visszateszel a laborba, akkor azt. Mindkét helyen számíthatsz rám, ahogy korábban is.

- Tudom - bólintott rá a nő.

- Mondd, mit gondolsz a történtekről? - kérdezte végül.

- Megtaláltad az egyetlen módot, amin képes voltál megvezetni a telepatákat.

- Diplomatikus válasz.

- Kockáztattál nagyon sok mindent. De mivel sikerrel jártál, nincs jogom a szemedre vetni. És árulónak, mint Emma, nincs helye a sorainkban.

- Ezt én is így gondoltam - sóhajtott Magnus. - De tőled karakánabb véleményhez vagyok szokva.

- Karakánabb véleményt akarsz?

- Igen. Most már kimondhatod - tűnt fel egy félmosoly Magnus arcán.

- Rendben. Őrült vagy. Meghalhattál volna. Piszok szerencséd, hogy valaki vigyáz rád odafentről.

- Talán igazad van. De… annyira bántad volna, ha zöld utat kapsz a székemhez?

- Őszintén, Magnus? Nem igazán vágyom a székedre. Billeg is és nyikorog is. Az a két nap bőven elég volt belőle. Hálát adtam minden magasabb hatalomnak, hogy visszaadhattam neked.

- Miért, Declan? Sokan sokat megadnának érte. Még akkor is, ha nyikorog.

- Hát… hajrá - vont vállat a férfi. - Én mindenesetre arra vágyom, hogy hazamenjek a saját házamba, a saját embereimhez, és a saját lakóimhoz, és a saját gondjaimhoz.

- Ilyen szörnyűek az embereim? - nevette el magát Magnus.

- Kimerítő, ha folyton a hátam mögé is figyelnem kell.

- Valóban - látta be Magnus.

- Szóval hazamész…

- Amint elég jól leszel.

- És… elmondod az embereidnek, mi történt?

- Mindenki a szintjének megfelelő tájékoztatást fogja kapni.

- És a többi házvezető?

- Az ő tájékoztatásuk a te feladatod, Magnus.

- Ne mondd, hogy nem beszélsz velük!

- A munkánk összefonódik. Sokukkal napi kapcsolatban vagyok. De nem tőlem fognak kérdezni.

- Ha kérdeznének, mit mondanál?

- Hogy forduljanak hozzád bizalommal.

- Ma nem vagy önmagad, Declan - fürkészte gyanakodva Magnus a beosztottját.

- Elnézésedet kérem, Magnus… - hajtott fejet Declan. - De én személy szerint örülök, hogy sikerült lehiggadnom, mielőtt beszéltünk, különben sok olyat mondtam volna az elmúlt percekben, amit később megbánnék.

- Nagyon dühös voltál?

- Dühös… igen, az is. De már nem számít. Vége, átvészeltük. Azért túl sűrűn ne csinálj ilyeneket!

- Majd igyekszem. Áh… még egy kérdés. Ha a közeljövőben együtt kellene dolgoznod Willel…

- Erről inkább a kölyöknek tarts kiselőadást, Magnus! - csóválta meg a fejét Declan.

- Tudom, hogy jó katona vagy, Declan, és első a feladat. Nem is amiatt aggódom, hogy… te szúrnád el. Csak… tudom, hogy még nálad is van az a beszólás, ami kihúzza a gyufát.

- Majd erőt veszek magamon - biztosította Declan Magnust. - És ha vége az akciónak, majd törlesztek - tette még hozzá, mire Magnus elnevette magát.

- Na ez már jobban tetszik. Jobban rád vall.

- Örülök - bólintott rá Declan. - De most pihenj! Aztán jöhet egy kis könnyű esti olvasnivaló. Azért éjfél körül majd tedd félre!

- Mennyit írtál? - szörnyedt el Magnus.

- Csak amennyi történt - vont vállat Declan. - És ne nézz rám így, csak saját magadnak köszönheted!

- Ez a szemtelenség netovábbja! - szólt rá némi tettetett szigorúsággal Magnus.

- Te hiányoltad a stílusomat - sandított rá a férfi. - Én csak követtem a szabályaidat Magnus. A jelentés megírásában és a helyzet kezelésében is. Ez van. És most aludj, ez orvosi utasítás! Nincs ellentmondás! - előzte meg, hogy a nő tiltakozzon.

- Jól van, jól - adta meg magát Magnus, és elfeküdt az ágyában.

- Na csak azért - csóválta meg a fejét Declan. - Majd később benézek - ígérte még, aztán elhagyta a gyengélkedőt.

Magnus egy halvány mosollyal csóválta a fejét, miközben felkönyökölt.

- Az ember hivatásában nincs helye büszkeségnek… - nézett tűnődve az éppen belépő Nagylábra. - Így mondta?

- Declanben sokkal több büszkeség van, mint ő maga gondolná - bólintott rá Nagyláb.

- Valóban - mosolyodott el Magnus. - De becsülendő, hogy valóban nem sározza Willt, és nem árulkodik. Pedig megtehetné. Bőven lenne mit mondania, mégsem tálal ki.

- Méltóságon alulinak tartja - bólintott rá Nagyláb.

- Pontosan.

- Neheztelsz rá?

- Igazából nem - rázta meg a fejét Magnus. - Tényleg azt tette, amit kellett. És ahogy vágyik haza… egyértelműen mutatja, hogy sokkal jobban szereti Londont, mint hogy a helyemre pályázzon.

- De ha szükség lenne rá… szó nélkül vállalná - vélte Nagyláb, de Magnus csak sóhajtott. - Nem hiszed, hogy képes lenne rá?

- Pillanatnyilag neki van a legnagyobb esélye.

- És ez változni fog?

- Tudod… remélem, nem lesz rá szükség, hogy ezt leteszteljük - rázta meg a fejét Magnus.

- Én is remélem - bólintott rá Nagyláb. - De most tényleg pihenned kell.

- Beleolvasnák inkább a jelentésébe - mosolyodott el Magnus. - Kíváncsi lennék, hogy látta ő a dolgokat. Józanul, racionálisan…

- Megint felizgatod magad.

- Dehogy - mosolyodott el Magnus. - Különben is, már jól vagyok. És szeretnék valóban tisztán látni.

- Akkor a sorok között is olvasnod kell - ajánlotta Nagyláb.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, barátom - mosolygott rá Magnus. - És pontosan ezt fogom tenni.

- Rendben. Szükséged van valamire? - kérdezte még Nagyláb.

- Nem, köszönöm - mosolygott rá Magnus.

- Akkor… ezt még visszaadom - vette elő a zsebéből az aprócska adóvevőt Nagyláb.

- Áh… dugjuk el gyorsan, nehogy Declan észrevegye - nevetett Magnus, és bedobta a szerkezetet a fiókjába, aztán felsandított a barátjára. - Szerinted tudja?

- Igen.

- Hm… szerintem is - mosolygott a nő. - Mégis karakánul őszinte volt.

- Épp ezért bízol benne - sandított rá Nagyláb.

- Igen. Ezért is - értett egyet Magnus. - De most… - vette kezébe egy nagy levegővel Magnus a gépét.

- Megyek - biccentett Nagyláb. - Később benézek.

- Köszönöm, barátom - mosolygott még rá a nő, aztán még megcsóválta a fejét, és belekezdett Declan végtelen hosszúnak tűnő jelentésébe.


	9. Chapter 9

Declan az eszmélete első szikrájával a fájdalmat érzékelte. Nem volt különösebben vészes, de mivel elég kábának érezte magát, gyanította, hogy ez csak a gyógyszerek miatt van így. Ez azt sugallta neki, hogy a sérülése komolyabb.

Bár nem szerette a fájdalmat, általában elég jól viselte, így most sem ülte meg túlságosan a lelkét. Egy pillanatra felrémlett előtte régi egy jelenet, mikor Walter alaposan helyben hagyta őt is és Willt is, de a különböző reakciójuk azóta is alapot adott arra, hogy Declan cikizze a barátját. Will persze nem sokat törődött vele, elkönyvelte magában, hogy Declan fájdalomküszöbe többszöröse az övének, és tovább is lépett a kérdésen.

Declan ezután próbált elgondolkodni azon, hogy vajon mi történt, de még nem volt túl tiszta az elméje. Csak lassan kezdett derengeni neki valami az esti akcióból.

Aztán az, hogy ezúttal ő kérte Magnus segítségét, mivel az ő csapata messze vidéken járt bevetésen. Először úgy volt, hogy ő is velük tart, de aztán közbejött ez a hívás, így maradt, és szólt Magnusnak, hogy kellene neki néhány ember. Persze Magnus és Henry jöttek, Willre bízva az ottani Menedék vezetését.

Általában négy embernél kevesebbel nem indulnak bevetésre, de ez alkalommal a szükség törvényt bontott, nem volt más lehetőségük, mint emberhátrányban nekivágni a feladatnak. Úgy tűnik, meg is lett az eredménye, gondolta Declan némileg cinikusan, ahogy lassan egyre éberebb lett.

Az akcióból nem túl sokra emlékezett, de ez nem is volt csoda. Ilyenkor minden villámgyorsan és szimultán történik, idő kell, míg a bevetés végeztével összeáll az emberben egy kép. Ezért nem szokta azonnal, csak néhány óra elteltével megírni a jelentését, hogy egy tiszta, és reális összefoglalást adhasson a történtekről. Most azonban nem igazán bírta összerakni a képet, ebből valószínűsítette, hogy talán már a játszma elején leütötték a sakktábláról.

Lassan magához tért annyira, hogy megpróbálkozzon azzal, hogy kinyitja a szemét. Magnus persze épp ott állt mellette a gyengélkedőn, és rámosolygott.

- Jó reggelt, hétalvó! Már azt hittem, sosem ébredsz fel - mondta neki.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte rekedten Declan.

- Volt egy frontális ütközésed a szalamanderrel - sóhajtott Magnus.

- Melyikünk volt… erősebb?

- Természetesen te - nevette el magát a nő. - Rendbe jössz - ígérte végül kicsit komolyabban. - Bár csináltam egy tíz centis vágást a hasadra. Próbáltam kisebből megoldani azt a csúnya belső vérzést, amit beszereztél, de jól eldugtad. Szóval… tudom, hogy ez hazavágja a hiúságodat… de gondolj arra, hogy a lányok szeretik a szexis sebhelyeket.

- Na persze - hunyta le a szemét fáradtan Declan. - Van is nekem időm ilyesmire.

- Most lesz pár nap betegszabadságod. Majd átküldöm Terryt és a lányokat a laborból - ugratta Magnus. - Így jó lesz?

- Már jöhetnek is.

- Lassan a testtel - intette Magnus. - Most még inkább aludj egy kicsit. Adjak még egy kis fájdalomcsillapítót?

- Jól vagyok - rázta meg a fejét Declan.

- Rendben, elhiszem - mosolygott Magnus. - Mit szólnál egy kis zenéhez?

- Nem hinném… hogy egyezik az… ízlésünk.

- Még mindig azt az őrült rockot hallgatod?

- Persze - bólintott rá Declan. - De most jöhet… valami halkabb.

- Rendben - bólintott rá a nő, és miután kicsit matatott a gépén, halk blues zene hangjai töltötték be a helyiséget. - Úgy… és most aludj! - simogatta meg Declan karját. - Addig megírom helyetted a jelentést.

- Kösz - mondta még álmosan Declan, aztán hagyta, hogy lecsukódjanak a szemei.

Mikor legközelebb felébredt, fogalma sem volt mennyi idő telt el. Odakint ugyanúgy sötét volt, de ebből még nem tudta, hogy csak két-három órát aludt, vagy több mint tizenkettőt. A fájdalom a hasában erősebb volt, de hát nem csodálkozott, ő maga utasította vissza a további gyógyszerezést, és még mindig úgy gondolta, hogy a kibírható kategóriába sorolja az érzést, ami persze ettől még csöppet sem volt kellemes. Az pedig kifejezetten bosszantotta a férfit, hogy emiatt néhány hétre kiesik a munkából.

Magnus nem messze az asztalnál ült, és belemerült a gépébe. Declan egy darabig figyelte, csak utána szólt neki.

- Magnus…

- Hé, szia - mosolygott rá a nő. - Hogy érzed magad?

- Pompásan - nyugtatta meg Declan. - Valami lányokat ígértél… vagy csak álmodtam?

- Természetesen csak álmodtad - nevette el magát Magnus.

- Na persze - húzta el a száját Declan. - Amúgy… tényleg megírtad helyettem a jelentést?

- Már rég. Emiatt ne fájjon a fejed.

- Kösz. Legalább elkaptuk a dögöt?

- Persze. Bár Henry is kapott egy kisebbfajta pofont…

- Jól van?

- Igen, jól. Épp csak megszédült, már kutya baja.

- Sajnálom! - húzta el a száját Declan.

- Ugyan… nem a te hibád - vigasztalta Magnus. - Eleve egy fővel kevesebben voltunk. De megoldottuk.

- Akkor jó - bólintott rá Declan. - De… neked is pihenned kéne - vette szemügyre a főnökét.

- Aludtam pár órát - hárította el a nő.

- A géped mellett - fürkészte Declan. - Magnus, már jól vagyok. Elvégre te raktál össze… nyugodtan itt hagyhatsz.

- Nem, itt maradok veled, legalábbis még egy kicsit. Csak a biztonság kedvéért - biztosította a nő.

- Rendben - adta meg magát Declan.

- Pihenj!

- Már nem akarok aludni - tiltakozott Declan. - Inkább… beszélgessünk - mondta tűnődve, ahogy eszébe jutott valami.

Egy éve már annak az őrült esetnek, mikor Magnus megette az ózonbogarat, de azóta sem beszélték meg az akkor történteket. Mintha egy hallgatólagos megállapodást kötöttek volna, miszerint egyikük sem beszél róla. Ennek ellenére Declannek gyakran eszébe jutott, és voltak mozzanatok, amik még ennyi idő távlatából is bántották. És most, hogy így kettesben maradt Magnusszal, adódott a lehetőség, hogy könnyítsen a lelkén.

- Miről szeretnél beszélgetni? - telepedett fel Magnus a szomszédos ágyra.

- Egy régebbi esetről - kezdett bele Declan, miközben a takarója ráncait tanulmányozta elmélyülten.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy elő akarod rángatni? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Magnus, aki persze azonnal átlátta, mire gondol a másik. - Ennek már egy éve, Declan. Talán csak feleslegesen tépünk fel régi sebeket.

- Az jobb, ha tovább cipeljük magunkkal? - sandított a nőre Declan.

- Talán igazad van - adta meg magát Magnus. - Hát, akkor… vágjunk bele.

- Nagyon utáltál akkor?

- Declan… - csóválta meg a fejét Magnus. - Az egy kényszerhelyzet volt mindannyiunknak, amiben… igazából az események irányítottak minket. Engem Emma árulása kényszerített mindarra, amit tettem, téged pedig az én viselkedésem. Neheztelhetünk egymásra, de azt hiszem, nincs értelme. Az egyetlen, akit igazán hibáztathatunk, az Emma. Mi pedig átvészeltük, és csak ez számít.

- Azóta sem vagyok biztos benne, hogy… helyesen döntöttem.

- Declan, a kilences cikkely szerint jártál el. Betűről betűre. Ezért nem is tettem neked szemrehányást az eset után.

- Nem, nem erről beszélek - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Tudom, hogy a szabályzat szerint jártam el, és hogy nem tehettem mást, mint hogy megindítom a hivatalos nyomozást…

- Akkor miben kételkedsz?

- Abban, hogy… az első pillanattól kezdve elhittem… a vádakat ellened. Nem lett volna szabad.

- Declan… a bizonyítékokkal nem mehettél szembe. Minden ellenem szólt, főleg a felvétel.

- A csapatod még akkor is hitt benned, mikor látták a felvételt. Még akkor sem hitték el, hogy képes vagy olyat tenni - csóválta a fejét Declan.

- A csapatom elfogult velem szemben, ahogy a tiéd is az lenne veled szemben - csitította Magnus. - Akkor is ártatlannak mondanának, ha a szemük előtt lőttem volna le Nagylábat. Nem vetheted a szemükre. Mindig én voltam az őrangyaluk, akkor ők akartak vigyázni rám.

- Nem, Magnus, én pont az ellenkezőjéről beszélek. Nekem is hinnem kellett volna benned, úgy, ahogy ők.

- Neked tárgyilagosnak kellett lenned, Declan. Te vezetted a nyomozást. Szép is lett volna, részrehajló vagy, csak azért, mert rólam van szó.

- Tényleg nem érted, vagy csak mellébeszélsz? - sandított Declan Magnusra. - Nem kellett volna részrehajlónak lennem, csak… egyszerűen némi hitelt adni annak a lehetőségnek, hogy valami nincs rendben.

- És mit tettél volna, ha adsz nekem némi hitelt? Mit tehettél volna, ha te magad hiszel… még ha nem is az ártatlanságomban, csak mondjuk abban, hogy nem magamtól tettem, amit tettem? Mit tehettél volna?

- Nem tudom - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Visszafoghattam volna egy kicsit a triádot, vagy bármit.

- Declan, látták volna a szándékodat, és hogy miért csinálod. Telepaták, emlékszel? Bármit is gondoltál volna, ők tudják. Ha a védelmemre kelsz, akár csak gondolatban, egyszerűen keresnek egy másik vezetőt, aki képes tárgyilagos maradni. És te is tudod, hogy képesek lettek volna… nagyon beleválasztani.

- Akkor is bűntudatom van - sóhajtott a férfi.

- Azt tetted, amit tenned kellett. Amit vártam tőled.

- Tényleg ezt vártad tőlem? - kapta fel a fejét Declan. - Hogy egyből elítéllek, és bezárlak egy szobába a harmadikon? Miért? Ennyire érzéketlen tuskó vagyok?

- Declan… a legkevésbé sem vagy érzéketlen, ami pedig az angol udvariasságodat illeti, tuskó még kevésbe. Egyszerűen azért vártam ezt tőled, mert tudtam, hogy képes vagy különválasztani a két dolgot. Engem és a Menedéket.

- Nem lett volna szabad. Nélküled a Menedék…

- Állj! - szakította félbe Magnus. - A Menedéknek nélkülem is fenn kell maradnia. És ezt te is ugyanolyan jól tudod, mint én.

- Te vagy a lelke, Magnus!

- És ti mindannyian, akikre rábíztam egy-egy házam vezetését - ellenkezett a nő. - És ezt akkor is tudnotok kell, ha velem történik valami.

- Azért inkább ne történjen - húzta el a száját Declan.

- Majd igyekszem - mosolygott rá Magnus.

- De még mindig nem vagy nyugodt - fürkészte végül ifjú kollégáját.

- Mindentől függetlenül… nem kellett volna olyan durvának lennem veled - sütötte le a szemét megint a férfi.

- Hát… ebben van valami - hagyta rá Magnus, mire Declan csak sóhajtott. - De ha belegondolsz… gyilkosság volt a vád. Ráadásul leütöttem Willt, szökni próbáltam, bujkáltam, bűnrészessé tettem a csapatomat, ellenálltam a letartóztatásnak…

- Beteg voltál. Vagy legalábbis azt hittük. Úgy kellett volna bánnom veled, és nem… mint valami bűnözővel.

- Beteg voltam, és ön- és közveszélyes. Azt tetted, amit kellett. Elkülönítettél, mindenki érdekében. És amikor rosszra fordult az állapotom, orvosilag is mindent megtettél, hogy segíts.

- Tényleg nem haragszol? - nézett hitetlenkedve Declan Magnusra.

- Ha magamra venném, haragudhatnék, valóban - vett egy nagy levegőt Magnus. - De vajon előbbre lennénk vele? A Menedék előbbre lenne vele? Szükségem van az olyan vezetőkre, mint te, Declan, akikre minden körülmények között számíthatok.

- De vajon ezek után tudsz bízni bennem úgy, mint korábban?

- Mégis mi okom lenne arra, hogy ne bízzak benned?

- Az, hogy cserbenhagytalak.

- Ez nagyon kisarkított fogalmazás, Declan - csóválta meg a fejét Magnus. - De még ha maradunk is ennél a szónál… miért is hagytál cserben? Miért tetted mindazt, amit tettél?

- Hogy megóvjam a Menedéket.

- Akkor? Van még kérdésed? - kérdezte Magnus, majd felpillantott a Declan ágya feletti monitorra. - De csak óvatosan a kérdésekkel. Emelkedik a vérnyomásod. Nem szeretném, ha felszakadnának a varrataid. Próbálj higgadt maradni, rendben? Talán… máskor és máshol kellett volna megbeszélnünk ezt a dolgot.

- A kandalló mellett egy finom teával a kezünkben. Mondjuk egy téli este, mikor odakint szakad a hó - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Declan arcán.

- Igen, ez határozottan jobban hangzik, mint a gyengélkedő - bólintott rá Magnus is.

- Akkor ezt is elszúrtam - sandított rá Declan.

- Semmit nem szúrtál el. Legfeljebb a szalamandert, de azt is megoldottuk - biztosította Magnus. - Szóval… van még kérdésed?

- Az eset után… beszéltél Willel?

- Miért?

- Mert mikor legközelebb találkoztunk… - emlékezett vissza Declan tűnődve.

- Áh, igen, a Walter-ügy - nevette el magát Magnus. - Azóta is emlegetjük Kate-tel, hogy lepofozott benneteket.

- Kösz - tűnt fel egy kósza mosoly Declan arcán is. - Szóval… akkor már úgy tett, mintha nem történt volna semmi. Pedig… a szemében én voltam a legrosszabb…

- Talán rájött, hogy igazságtalan volt veled. Talán ő is úgy érezte, mint te… hogy hibák sorozatát követte el. És talán úgy gondolta, ezzel kvittek vagytok.

- Mennyi időbe került, míg meggyőzted erről? - nevette el magát Declan, de gyorsan komolyságot erőltetett magára, mert ez az óvatlan reakció több fájdalmat okozott neki, mint az emelkedő vérnyomása.

- Két, talán három estébe - nevetett Magnus.

- És nem vette zokon, hogy kiállsz mellettem?

- Jaj, dehogynem - forgatta meg a szemét a nő. - Először úgy ott hagyott, mint a huzat. Közben morgott valamit arról, hogy egy hálátlan dög vagyok, aki nem tudom értékelni azt, amit értem tett.

- Igen, ezt az arcát én is jól ismerem - bólintott rá Declan. - Ajtócsapkodásban nagyon profi.

- Kamaszodik - kuncogott a nő. - Hagyd rá, az a legjobb módszer.

- Azért annyival nem fiatalabb nálam, Magnus - tiltakozott a férfi.

- De a mi világunkban igen. Declan, te több mint tíz éve vagy köztünk, ő alig kettő. Az eltelt idő rövidsége miatt és a beosztása miatt is ő még csak engem lát, és fogalma sincs a hálózatról vagy a nagyobb céljainkról.

- Azért remélem, azóta már van - fintorgott Declan.

- Talán - sóhajtott a nő. - De még mindig inkább a szakmai dolgokat helyezem előtérbe a képzésében.

- Ezt megértem - fojtott el egy mosolyt Declan.

- Ne szóld le a srácot, határozottan fejlődőképes - próbált szigorúságot erőltetni magára Magnus, de nem igazán sikerült neki.

- Ezt nem vontam kétségbe - hagyta rá Declan is.

- Jól van, most viszont már ideje, hogy szunyókálj egy kicsit - állt fel Magnus.

- Nem vagyok álmos.

- Az lehet, de határozottan felizgattad magad, ahogy felidézted ezeket az emlékeket. Pihenned kell!

- Csak még egy kérdés…

- Egy utolsó - kötötte ki szigorúan Magnus.

- Rendben. Azért sem haragudtál rám, hogy… kineveztettem magam a hálózat élére?

- Kipróbáltad, milyen a székemben ülni - vont vállat Magnus. - Tetszett?

- Nem túlságosan - rázta meg a fejét Declan.

- Miért? - sandított rá a nő. - Nagy hatalom, nagy lehetőségek… úgy formálhatnád az egész hálózatot, ahogy csak akarod.

- Ez nem erről szól - húzta össze a szemöldökét Declan.

- Sokaknak igen - fürkészte Magnus.

- Én nem ezt tanultam.

- Ennek örülök - mosolyodott el Magnus, majd óvatosan letelepedett a férfi mellé. - Nem könnyű a dolgom, Declan.

- Tudom.

- Csak egy részét tudod - rázta meg a fejét Magnus.

- Megoszthatnád.

- Veled?

- Akár velem. Vagy bármelyikünkkel. Nem kellene egyedül csinálnod.

- Aranyos vagy, Declan… de vannak dolgok, amiket nem oszthatok meg. Így is nagyon sokat segítetek. Sok terhet levesztek a vállamról.

- Magnus, a házak vezetőiben megbízhatsz. Átadhatsz bármilyen feladatot, megcsináljuk. Ha egyedül nem tudjuk, akkor együtt.

- Hálás vagyok az ajánlatért, Declan, és észben fogom tartani. De amíg képes vagyok megcsinálni, addig jobb szeretném a saját kezemben tartani a dolgokat.

- Ahogy akarod - adta meg magát Declan.

- Köszönöm - hajtott fejet a nő. - De most tényleg alvás. Még nem vagy a topon, nem lett volna szabad még ilyen komoly dolgokról beszélgetnünk. Próbálj megnyugodni, és gyógyulni.

- Mire legközelebb felébredek, itt lesznek a lányok? - sandított rá Declan.

- Én nem tudom, mit álmodtál… - csóválta a fejét Magnus.

- Ne már… legalább Terry…

- Terry épp a vérképedet elemzi.

- Pompás. Akkor épp végez, mire felébredek.

- Hagyd szépen az embereidet dolgozni - állt fel nevetve Magnus. - Épp elég trauma nekik, hogy a főnökük kiesett a munkából.

- Pár napot kibírnak nélkülem - sóhajtott Declan. - De igyekszem talpra állni.

- Tudom - hagyta rá Magnus. - Aludj végre!

- Rendben - adta meg magát Declan, és bár szívesen boncolgatta volna még a témát, inkább hallgatott a jó szóra. Lehunyta a szemét és próbált lazítani. Már majdnem el is szunnyadt, mikor lépteket hallott közeledni.

- Hogy van a srác? - kérdezte Henry Magnustól.

- Rendbe jön - mondta megnyugtatón Magnus.

- Az jó. Aggódtam érte.

- Declan erős, Henry. Nem adja meg magát ilyen könnyen.

- Remélem is. De… valami mégis aggaszt - fürkészte a srác a főnökét. - Mégis van valami gond?

- Nem, dehogy. Csak… volt egy kicsit komolyabb beszélgetésünk.

- Ugye nem szúrtad le a szalamander miatt? Senkinek nem lett volna esélye elugrani előle, még nekem sem. Pedig nekem aztán vannak reflexeim.

- Az biztos - nevette el magát Magnus. - És nem szúrtam le a szalamander miatt. Már az elején tudtuk, hogy hátrányból indulunk. Nagy volt a kockázat. Három emberrel nem lehet rendes bekerítést csinálni.

- Tudom - bólintott rá Henry. - Akkor?

- Declan… egy régebbi dolgot hozott fel.

- Azt, amire gondolok? - ráncolta a homlokát Henry.

- Hát, gyanítom, igen.

- Basszus… gondolni sem szeretek rá, nem beszélni róla.

- Neki sem tett túl jót. Azért parancsoltam rá az alvást. De most már talán könnyebb lesz a lelke.

- Elég… rossz helyzetben volt. Így utólag… nem irigylem érte.

- Egyikünk sem volt túl jó helyzetben, Henry - sóhajtott Magnus.

- Tudom - fintorgott a srác. - És mindannyian csináltunk hülyeségeket. Főleg te - sandított Magnusra -, de mi is, és Declan is.

- Vagyis, ha mindenki csinált hülyeséget, akkor kvittek vagyunk - nézett rá kérdőn a nő.

- Felőlem - vont vállat lazán Henry, aki alapjáraton nem volt haragtartó személyiség, a barátaira pedig egyáltalán nem tudott haragudni. - De Declan kemény főnök.

- Szerintem az emberei mást mondanának - mosolygott Magnus. - Szeretik Declant és tűzbe mennének érte.

- Tudom, de… ahogy minket leszerelt…

- Nem hagytatok neki más lehetőséget. Tudod, erre mondják, hogy amilyen az adjonisten…

- Ez igaz - látta be Henry. - De ne beszéljünk már erről, emlékezni sem szeretek rá - rázkódott meg.

- Rendben - bólintott rá Magnus. - Akkor miről beszélgessünk?

- Öhm… fejlesztenék egy kicsit a sokkhálón - vetette fel az ötletet a srác.

- Tedd azt - bólintott rá Magnus. - De tesztelés nélkül nem megy éles bevetésre! Nem akarom többeteket is ilyen állapotban látni, mint Declant.

- Épp ezért javítanék a dolgon - bólintott rá Henry is. - Rossz volt látni…

- Talpra áll, hidd el - mosolygott rá Magnus. - Amilyen konok, pár nap múlva felkel ebből az ágyból, és onnan már gyorsan gyógyul majd.

- Remélem. Meddig maradunk?

- Még két nap - tűnődött el Magnus. - Ha hazamegyek, Declan már holnap megpróbál felkelni, és annak nem biztos, hogy jó vége lenne.

- Hát, te vagy az egyetlen, akire hallgat - nevette el magát Henry. - Oké, akkor addig elfoglalom magam.

- Remek - bólintott rá Magnus.

- Neked sem ártana egy kicsit aludni.

- Félbe maradtam egy levéllel, de utána azt hiszem, ledőlök egy kicsit - bólintott rá Magnus, de nem nagyon látta Henryn, hogy az hinne neki. - Megígérem - erősítette meg.

- Oké - hagyta rá Henry, és elvonult.

- Hallod ezt? Keményebb főnök vagy, mint én - sandított Magnus Declanre, mire az egy halvány mosollyal felnézett.

- Hogy mennyire vagyok kemény, az csak a helyzettől függ. Egy laza nap után bármikor elmegyek sörözni a csapatommal. De ha helyzet van, akkor elvárom a fegyelmet mindenkitől.

- Ez így van rendjén.

- Szerintem te vagy túl laza a két kölyökkel - sandított Declan Magnusra.

- Lehet - mosolyodott el Magnus. - De tudom, hogy számíthatok rájuk, és ez a lényeg.

- Ez így igaz - látta be Declan. - De most… aludjunk mindketten, oké?

- Rendben leszel?

- Igen - próbálta megnyugtatni Declan. - De most már tényleg elfáradtam.

- Pihenj! Annál előbb meggyógyulsz, és annál előbb a körmére nézhetek a másik kölyöknek.

- Akkor tényleg igyekeznem kell.

- Így van. Szóval szép álmokat!

- Neked is! - adta meg magát a férfi, majd lassan lehunyta a szemét.

Magnus egy kis ideig még figyelte, de aztán úgy döntött, félbemaradt e-mail ide vagy oda, tényleg itt az ideje, hogy ő maga is ágyba kerüljön. Ellenőrizte még a Declan ágya fölött vibráló monitort, aztán elhagyta a gyengélkedőt, és nem sokkal később nyugovóra tért.


	10. Chapter 10

Declan Magnus irodájában ült, és alaposan belemerült a munkába. Volt belőle bőven, így mióta visszatértek Old Townba, fel sem nézett a gépből.

Még mindig érezte maga körül az ellenséges hangulatot, de úgy döntött, se ideje, se energiája ezzel foglalkozni. Mindenki megbékül majd, amikor akar.

A krízis lassan elcsitulni látszott, de neki még Emma elfogása, és a tények feltárása után is rengeteg gondja volt. Vezetni a hálózatot, az old town-i házat, és persze a saját házát nem volt könnyű feladat. Ennek ellenére úgy döntött, megpróbál megbirkózni vele.

A többi ház vezetőjét már mind megnyugtatta, legutóbb épp Ravival és Pilivel beszélt, tájékoztatta őket Magnus állapotáról, és még néhány dologról. Szerencsére ők ketten, és még páran elég önállóak voltak, de azért akadt néhány házvezető, aki a nyafogásával sok fejfájást okozott Declannek.

Nem sokkal később Will rontott be az irodába.

- Te még mindig abban a székben ülsz? - kérdezte Declant.

- Miért, Magnus már képes vezetni a hálózatot? - nézett fel rá a férfi viszonylag nyugodtan. Az elmúlt napokban bőven volt ideje hozzáedződni a srác stílusához, és most, hogy ő maga már kevésbé volt ideges, képes volt valamennyire tolerálni is. Ez persze Willt mindennél jobban dühítette.

- Hamarosan felébred - vetette oda Declannek.

- Remek - bólintott rá Declan. - A felébredése pillanatától számított negyvennyolc óra múlva lemondok a posztjáról. Addig nem - biztosította Willt, mire az bosszúsan kimasírozott, és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. Declan csak megforgatta a szemét, majd a figyelme visszatért ahhoz a kérvényhez, amiben a libériai ház fegyvereket igényelt, hogy megvédhessék magukat a polgárháborúban.

Mikor ezt a kérdést lerendezte, felállt a székéből, és az ablakhoz sétált. Biztos volt benne, hogy Will csak a pillanatot várja, hogy Magnus felébredjen, és minden vélt vagy valós sérelmét ki fogja tálalni a főnökének. Nem bánta túlságosan, de fel volt készülve rá, hogy emiatt hátrányból fog indulni Magnusnál, amikor majd tisztázni kell a helyzetet. Épp itt tartott a gondolataiban, mikor kopogtak az ajtaján.

- Tessék! - szólt ki, mire Nagyláb lépett be az ajtón.

- Hoztam neked teát - mondta Declannek.

- Köszönöm! - sóhajtott a férfi.

- Erős és keserű, ahogy szereted - tette le Nagyláb a csészét az asztalra.

- Rám fog férni - bólintott rá Declan.

- Nem könnyű, igaz?

- Valóban nem - értett egyet Declan, és már csak vett egy nagy levegőt, mikor a számítógép csipogása jelezte, hogy újabb üzenete érkezett. - Szólnál nekem, ha Magnus felébred?

- Igen - bólintott rá Nagyláb, majd magára hagyta Declant, aki visszatelepedett a gép elé, és belemerült a lagosi ház ellátási problémáiba.

Néhány órával később Nagyláb bekopogott Declanhez, és jelezte neki, hogy Magnus magához tért, de a férfi épp vonalban volt Limával, ahol éjjel egy már rég kihaltnak hitt abnormális faj egy példányát fogták be, ami nem kevés fejtörést okozott nekik. Nem igazán tudták felmérni, mennyire veszélyes, és milyen biztonsági fokozatú cella szükségeltetik a számára, de még abban sem voltak biztosak, mit adjanak neki enni, ha elmúlik a nyugtató hatása és felébred.

Még véget sem ért ez a beszélgetés, mikor bejelentkezett Sydney, és jelezte, hogy volt egy kisebb összetűzésük az ottani titkosszolgálattal. A diplomáciai probléma megoldása Declannek jó néhány órájába került, így csak ez után tudott egyáltalán arra gondolni, hogy megnézze Magnust a gyengélkedőn.

Mikor elért odáig, még vett egy nagy levegőt, aztán belépett.

- Nocsak - nézett fel Magnus fáradtan. - Maga a főnök is meglátogat?

- Nem kell gúnyolódnod, Magnus - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Már csak negyven óráig kell kibírnod, hogy én vagyok a főnök. Utána akár ki is rúghatsz.

- Kiélvezed minden percét, igaz?

- Természetesen - bólintott rá Declan. - Akkora élvezet az ausztrál titkosszolgálat vezetőjével vitatkozni, hogy bármikor befizetnék rá újra. Ha nem jön be, legfeljebb a Libériába indított fegyverszállítmányt átirányítom Sydneybe, hogy oldják meg a problémájukat, ahogy akarják, én meg közben elmegyek Lagosba, hogy beszerezzek pár rakomány döglött csirkét, ha már ők nem képesek rá.

- Mi történt?

- Semmi különös, átlagos nap a Menedék-hálózat életében - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Neked most nem kell ezzel törődnöd.

- Azt hiszed, azért, mert a székemben ülsz, meg is mondhatod, mit csináljak? - próbált felkönyökölni a nő, de még nem volt elég erős hozzá.

- Így van. Még egész pontosan negyven órán keresztül megmondhatom neked, hogy mit csinálj.

- Miért is?

- Magnus! Szeretnék megbizonyosodni afelől, hogy az ózonbogár méregkibocsátása nem okozott maradandó károsodást az agyműködésedben - mondta szigorúan Declan.

- És ezt te döntöd el?

- Hívhatok neked független orvoscsoportot is, ha ragaszkodsz hozzá, vagy akár visszahívhatjuk, ami a triádból még megmaradt, de a képzettségem alapján magam is képes vagyok megítélni.

- Igen, ezt el tudom képzelni - bólintott rá kicsit gúnyosan Magnus.

- Mint már az előbb mondtam… felesleges ez a cinizmus. Nem áll jól neked - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - És te magad is tudod, hogy te, mint abnormális kicsit másként reagáltál az ózonbogárra, mint az várható volt, és ahogy azt te magad is vártad. A forrásvér a bogár működését is felturbózta, a méregkibocsátása sokkal intenzívebb volt, mint egy normális emberi gazdatestben. Kétszer olyan gyorsan érted el a mélypontot, mint egy egyszerű földi halandó. Így az az idő, amit a testedben töltött, akár kritikusnak is bizonyulhat. Hogy így van-e, az két nap alatt kiderül.

- Na igen. És addig még te vagy a góré…

- Pontosan - bólintott rá Declan.

- Will panaszt tett ellened - jelentette be Magnus, és közben éberen fürkészte a másik reakcióját.

- A szabályzat értelmében joga van megtenni - állta a pillantását Declan. - És mivel a kinevezésem ideiglenes, csupán három házvezetőt kell maga mellé állítania, hogy felfüggesszenek.

- Nem látszol ijedtnek.

- Miért, annak kellene lennem?

- De magabiztos valaki - rázta meg a fejét Magnus. - Ennyire biztos vagy benne, hogy nem képes három embert találni a vezetőim között, aki…

- Akit meghat a nyafogásával? Igen, ennyire biztos vagyok benne - bólintott rá Declan. - Hárman sziklaszilárdan mellettem állnak, mert tudják, hogy a következő két napban még ez a legjobb a Menedéknek. Hárman annyira elvesznek a saját gondjaikban ezekben a percekben, hogy kisebb gondjuk is nagyobb, mint Will Zimmerman hisztije. Háromnak pedig elég sajátos elképzelése van arról, hogyan kellene vezetni a hálózatot, és abban nem szerepelsz se te, se én. Inkább a saját pecsenyéjüket sütögetik, és ebben Will nem tudja őket segíteni, így nem fogják rá pazarolni az idejüket. Vagyis legfeljebb… legfeljebb - hangsúlyozta Declan - ketten fogják támogatni.

- Majd meglátjuk - szűkült össze Magnus szeme.

- Magnus, te ebből most maradj ki! - szólt rá szigorúan Declan. - Ahogy arra már Willnek is felhívtam a figyelmét… nem vagyok ellenség. Pihenj, és gyógyulj! És ha két nap múlva rendben leszel, én már itt sem vagyok.

- Na persze. Declan… belekóstoltál egy nagyobb hatalomba… Miért mondanál le róla?

- Tudod, Magnus, a te posztod és az enyém között nem sok különbség van, ami a befolyást és a hatalmat illeti. De neked tizenkétszer annyi a dolgod, és ezzel együtt a felelősséged is. Nem feltétlenül tartok erre igényt, csak amíg muszáj. De most még muszáj - állította határozottan Declan, de mielőtt Magnus reagálhatott volna, Nagyláb lépett be a gyengélkedőre, és a férfihoz fordult.

- Sanchez keres Limából.

- Megyek - sóhajtott Declan, majd Magnusra pillantott. - Ne adjatok gépet a kezébe. Ez parancs! - erősítette meg, mikor látta, hogy Nagyláb ellenkezni akar. - Ha felizgatja magát, és bevérzik a sebe, műthetjük újra. Ugye ezt te sem szeretnéd?

- Nem - látta be Nagyláb, és elballagott.

- Elzársz a külvilágtól… gyönyörű - morgott Magnus.

- Will úgyis megszegi a parancsomat, amint hazaér. Mint eddig az összes többit - vont vállat Declan. - Mennem kell - biccentett még Magnus felé, és elsietett a dolgára.

Declan Lima problémáját hamar letudta, de még ezen kívül is jó néhány üzenet várta a gépén. Többek között a saját házából is, hisz Murrynek, aki helyettesítette, nem volt mindenre kiterjedő jogosultsága. A nagyobb volumenű kérdésekben még neki is Declanhez kellett fordulnia jóváhagyásért vagy engedélyért.

Mire mindezzel végzett, már késő éjszaka volt, így végül úgy döntött, hogy ideje nyugovóra térnie. Nem sokat pihent az elmúlt napokban, és tudta, hogy most is csak néhány órát engedhet meg magának, de azt is tudta, hogy erre már nagyon nagy szüksége van, így visszavonult a szobájába, és gyorsan ágyba tette magát.

Másnap már hajnalban fent volt, és úgy döntött, mielőtt bármi mással kezdene foglalkozni, megnézi Magnust.

A nő még mélyen aludt, mikor Declan belépett hozzá. A monitoron villódzó számok már jórészt megnyugtatóak voltak, Declant egyedül a nő láza aggasztotta, ami a műtét óta nem akart lemenni. A gyógyszeres szekrényhez lépett, és egy üvegből áttetsző folyadékot szívott fel egy fecskendőbe, majd a nő infúziós tasakjába nyomta.

- Mit adtál nekem? - riadt Magnus gyenge hangjára.

- Antibiotikumot - pillantott rá.

- Na persze - mondta a nő a suttogásnál alig hangosabban, de Declan még így is érezte benne a kételkedést.

- Magnus! A műtét óta nem megy le a lázad, és ez nem jó. Ha elfertőződik a sebed, abból komoly baj lehet.

- És mi van, ha valami drogot adsz nekem, hogy bebizonyíthasd, őrült vagyok?

- Magnus, már nincs benned az ózonbogár, úgyhogy felejtsd el a paranoiát. Bármi drogot adnék neked, az kimutatható lenne. Mire mennék vele? Azt érném el, hogy utánam is nyomoznának a telepatáid. Semmi kedvem hozzá, hidd el! És most aludj, had menjek dolgozni!

- Mi van Limában?

- Jó nagy köd, mint az évnek ebben a szakában mindig - adott kitérő választ Declan. - Alvás! - szólt szigorúan a nőre. - Különben egy adag altatót is kapsz - fenyegette meg, mielőtt kisétált.

Ezután a konyhába ment, hogy beszerezzen némi reggelit és egy jó teát. Úgy tervezte, hogy felviszi az irodájába, és miközben átnézi az éjszaka jött leveleket majd megeszi, de végül úgy döntött, hogy megreggelizik a konyhában. Pechjére. Még alig látott neki, mikor az ajtóban feltűnt Will.

- Adok Magnusnak gépet - jelentette be.

- Ne gyűjtsd a rosszpontokat, Zimmerman! - pillantott fel Declan.

- Miért, kirúgsz?

- Ó, nem - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Elküldelek Limába, hogy találd ki, mit eszik a terolcan. Szóval jól gondold meg! Mi a jobb, ha itt vagy, vagy ha a világ végén?

- Ezt még megbánod! - fenyegette meg Will, majd kifele indult, de Declan utána szólt.

- Will! Tényleg ilyen átkozottul nehéz felfogni, hogy Magnus egy agyműtéten van túl, és a vérnyomásának bármilyen kismértékű emelkedése bevérzést és agykárosodást okozhat nála? - kérdezte ezúttal viszonylag higgadt hangnemben.

- Na mert annyira aggódsz Magnusért - morogta a kölyök.

- Csinálj, amit akarsz! - rázta meg a fejét Declan, majd felállt az asztaltól, fogta a teáját, és magára hagyta Willt.

Ahogy azt Declan sejtette, már korán reggel annyi intéznivalója volt, ami kitartott volna egész estig. Délelőtt még veszekedett egy sort az ausztrál titkosszolgálattal, majd némi kenőpénzek árán sikerült megtámogatnia Lagost a hiányzó ellátmánnyal, aztán segített Pilinek kielemezni egy beteg homokrája vérmintáját. Ez utóbbi legalább felüdülést jelentett a sok politikai csatározás után.

Késő délután tudatosodott benne, hogy megéhezett, de mivel semmi kedve nem volt megint összefutni Willel vagy a többiekkel, inkább megkérte Nagylábat, hogy hozzon neki valamit enni.

Miután végzett az evéssel úgy látta, hogy kicsit lazult a napirendje, így rászánta magát, hogy megnézze Magnust. Tudta, hogy Will is figyel rá, de nem volt meggyőződve arról, hogy a képesítése megfelelő az adott feladathoz.

A nő értékei továbbra is rendben voltak, és ahogy óvatosan a lázát is ellenőrizte, Declan némileg megkönnyebbült.

- Hogy van? - szólalt meg mögötte váratlanul Henry.

- Végre lement a láza - pillantott rá Declan.

- Az jó, igaz?

- Igen. Azt jelzi, hogy elmúlt a gyulladás, és gyógyul a sebe.

- Remek - bólintott rá Henry. - Itt maradhatok vele egy kicsit?

- Persze - hagyta jóvá Declan. - Én úgyis megyek vissza dolgozni.

- Boldogulsz?

- Igen.

- Ha… kell segítség… csak szólj - sandított rá Henry, amivel alaposan meglepte Declant.

- Kösz - sóhajtott. - De elég, ha én ingoványos talajon járok - tette még hozzá, majd elsietett.

Délután jutott egy kis ideje a saját háza problémáira, és arra is, hogy jóváhagyja Nagyláb megrendeléseit. Ez már ujjgyakorlat volt csak a reggeli dolgokhoz képest. Úgy tűnt, az elmúlt napok káosza végleg elcsitulni látszik, és a dolgok visszatérnek a megszokott kerékvágásba.

Mindeközben az egyik monitorját ráállította a gyengélkedő biztonsági kamerájára, hogy üres perceiben figyelemmel kísérhesse Magnus viselkedését.

Henry ott maradt a nővel, míg az fel nem ébredt. Váltottak néhány szót, de Henry úgy aggódott, hogy Magnusnak többre nem maradt energiája, mint hogy megpróbálja megnyugtatni. Kicsivel később benézett hozzá Nagyláb is, de szerencsére ő is csak kíméletesen adagolta az infókat a nőnek. Will megjelenésétől tartott Declan, de mikor a srác belépett a gyengélkedőre, mégsem volt nála Magnus tabletje. Declan örült, hogy legalább ezalkalommal hajlott a jó szóra, és a továbbiakban inkább Magnusra koncentrált.

Nem is annyira a nő szavai érdekelték, inkább a viselkedését figyelte. Hogy mennyire összeszedett, hogy mennyire használja egyformán a két oldalát, hogy a szemműködése összhangban van-e a mozdulataival, hogy nem remeg-e a keze, ahogy inni próbál a pohárból, amit Nagyláb adott neki, hogy képes-e kontrolálltan megfogni valamit. Az eredmények megnyugtatták, tudta, hogy ami bizonytalanságot lát a nőben, az még a műtét utáni gyengeség jele, ami most már napról napra csökkenni fog.

Kora este még befutott Declannek két komolyabb munka, így a vacsorát ki is hagyta volna, ha Nagyláb nem gondoskodik róla.

- Te nem haragszol rám? - szólt utána Declan, mikor már kifele sétált.

- Nem - mondta röviden és tömören Nagyláb.

- Hát… ez is valami - sóhajtott Declan.

- Minden rendbe jön - mondta még Nagyláb, majd elsétált.

- Remélem - sóhajtott Declan, majd miközben megvacsorázott, még megírt három levelet, aztán viszonylag emberi időben ágyba került.

Hajnalban Nagyláb ébresztette, hogy Limában az új abnormálisnak sikerült kitörnie a cellájából.

- És mégis mi a bánatot kezdjek vele kilencezer kilométer távolságból? - morgott Declan, de azért kimászott az ágyából, és egyeztetett Limával. A szökevény jelentős károkat okozott, míg sikerült elkábítani, és a jóvoltából több lakót is új helyre kellett költöztetni, de mivel jelenleg benyugtatózva aludt egy új, valamivel biztonságosabb cellában, Declan úgy döntött, hogy még inkább visszafekszik aludni. Csak még vet egy pillantást a leveleire, gondolta magában, és legközelebb akkor nézett fel, mikor már ragyogón sütött a nap odakint. Akkor úgy döntött, hogy ideje emberformát öltenie, így visszament a szobájába letusolni és átöltözni.

Mikor végzett, már nem sok idő volt tizenegyig. Visszaült a gépéhez, és egy sóhajjal nekilátott, hogy megfogalmazza a lemondását. Nem bonyolította túl, csupán három sor volt az egész. Tudta, a házvezetők közt nem szorul több magyarázatra ez a kérdés. Még néhányszor elolvasta, és mivel kellően hivatalosnak és semmitmondónak találta, szét is küldte a házvezetőknek, és természetesen Magnusnak is.

Aztán még rendet csinált Magnus asztalán, majd fogta a gépét, és elindult a gyengélkedő felé. Mikor közeledett, már messziről hallotta Will hangját, de úgy döntött, már nem fordul vissza. Jobb ezen túl lenni minél előbb.

Mikor belépett, Will elég csúnyán nézett rá.

- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte mogorván, de Declan csak egy pillantást pazarolt rá, aztán Magnushoz fordult.

- A géped - nyújtotta felé a tabletet -, és a lemondásom.

Magnus átvette a gépet, és letette az ágyra, de ugyanakkor bizalmatlanul méregette Declant.

- Kételkedtél bennem? - kérdezte a férfi némi cinizmussal. - A jó mindig elnyeri méltó büntetését - bólintott rá. - Elküldtem neked, és minden házvezetőnek.

- Miért? - fürkészte Magnus.

- Azért, mert lejárt a megfigyelésedre szánt negyvennyolc óra, és a vizsgálat megnyugtató eredményt hozott. Ezt ígértem, és reméltem még annyira azért bízol bennem, hogy ezt komolyan veszed. Ezek szerint tévedtem.

- És most? - kérdezte Magnus.

- Mivel már lassan munkaképes vagy, és itt engem amúgy sem látnak szívesen - sandított Willre -, kérek engedélyt hazamenni.

- És mindent ott folytatunk, ahol abbahagytuk?

- Reményeim szerint igen - vont vállat Declan. - De természetesen rajtad múlik. Immár újra te vagy a hálózat feje.

- Még mindig nem értem, miért mondasz le… - csóválta a fejét a nő.

- Talán mert nem vágyom arra, hogy éjszakánként jobb esetben három órákat aludjak. Sem arra, hogy a beosztottaim elítéljenek és áskálódjanak ellenem. Sem arra, hogy mélyen tisztelt, de nagyon önállótlan házvezető kollégáim pitiáner problémáin kelljen törnöm a fejem. Megvannak nekem odahaza a saját gondjaim, Magnus… és az embereim, akikre legalább számíthatok. Engedelmeddel folytatnám a saját munkámat.

- Figyelni fogok a munkádra, Declan.

- Ha neked ettől könnyebb… De azt hiszem, eddig sem okoztam csalódást, és remélem, ezután sem fogok. Elmehetek?

- Elmehetsz - bólintott rá a nő, mire Declan bólintott, és már indult volna kifelé, mikor összeakadt a pillantása Willel.

- Már az elején megmondtam neked, hogy nem vagyok ellenség. Nem ellenem kellett volna harcolnod. Mindkettőnk dolgát megkönnyítetted volna.

- Minden ellened szólt. És talán még most is…

- Minden ellenem szólt, persze - csóválta meg a fejét Declan, és csak nem tudta félretenni a cinikus hangnemet. - Az, hogy próbáltam kideríteni az igazságot… hogy próbáltam megóvni a Menedéket… hogy próbáltam kezelni a Berta jelentette vészhelyzetet… De te nem láttál tovább a saját kicsinyes elgondolásaidnál. Hála neked, most hónapokig dolgozhatok azon, hogy tisztára mossam magam, holott nem tettem semmi rosszat.

- Elítéltetted volna Magnust!

- Pontosan ezt akarta.

- Elég! - szólt közbe Magnus. - Ha kérhetném, ne a fejem fölött essetek egymásnak! - fakadt ki, mire a két férfi fintorgott, de csendben maradt.

- Declan! - nézett rá Magnus. - Nem kell tisztára mosnod magad, csak úgy dolgoznod, ahogy eddig.

- Ebben nem lesz hiba - bólintott rá a férfi, mire Magnus Willhez fordult.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy a panaszod megállja a helyét?

- Csak az igazságot írtam le.

- A szerinted igazságot - sandított rá Declan. - De a vizsgálat majd a tényeket veszi figyelembe, és nem a te indulataidat.

- Majd meglátjuk - bólintott rá Will.

- Declan, valami ellenvetés a vizsgálat ellen?

- Az égvilágon semmi - rázta meg a fejét a férfi. - Azt tettem, amit kellett, és ha újrakezdhetném sem csinálnék máshogy semmit.

- Értem - mondta tűnődve a nő. - Akkor… mit szólnátok egy gyorsított eljáráshoz?

- Mire gondolsz? - fürkészte gyanakodva Will.

- Tulajdonképpen mindenki itt van, akinek itt kell lennie - vont vállat Magnus. - Te, mint felperes, Declan mint vádlott, és én, mint legfelsőbb döntőbíró. Hacsak nem szeretne valamelyikőtök ügyvédet…

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét határozottan Declan. - Nincs az az ügyvéd, aki hitelesen tudna képviselni.

- Miért is?

- Senki nem volt ott velem, senki nem élte át azt, amit én, senkinek nem kellett meghozni azokat a döntéseket, mint nekem.

- Ahogy akarod. Will?

- Csatlakozom az előttem szólóhoz.

- Oh, igazán nagyszerű - mosolyodott el Magnus. - Ha a két fél már az első kérdésben így egyetért, könnyű tárgyalás lesz.

- Hogyne - bólintott rá a két férfi némi cinizmussal.

- Szóval… a menet a következő - vezette fel Magnus. - Feltárjuk a tényeket… közben idézhettek tanúkat, ha akartok… lehetőleg olyat, aki itt van a közelben, és akkor estére végzünk is. Aztán lehet egy vádbeszéd, és a végén Declan védőbeszéde.

- Nem lehetne, hogy ezzel kezdjünk? - húzta el a száját Declan. - Annál előbb mehetnék a dolgomra.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy egy védőbeszéddel meg tudod győzni Willt az igazadról?

- Nem érzem tisztemnek, hogy Willt győzködjem akármiről is. A döntéshozás a te dolgod, és te legalább érted is, hogy miről beszélek - tiltakozott Declan.

- Már megint ez a fellengzős duma - rázta meg a fejét Will.

- Semmi fellengzős duma - nézett rá Delcan. - Csak jó lenne, ha tudomásul vennéd, hogy ez az egész jóval többről szólt, mint Magnus renoméjának megvédése. Persze aláírom, az is egy roppant fontos kérdés, de ennél nagyobb horderejű dolgok forogtak kockán.

- A kinevezésed a hálózat élére - bólintott rá cinikusan Will.

- Így van - hagyta rá Declan. - És a Nagy Berta jelentette vészhelyzet.

- Berta érdekelt téged a legkevésbé - fortyant fel Will.

- Igen, ezért voltam én az egyetlen, aki próbáltam a nyomára akadni és visszaszerezni. Legalábbis, ha emlékezetem nem csal, te a kisujjadat sem mozdítottad ebben az ügyben, sőt, pont akkor akartál lelépni a térképről, mikor a Berta jelentette veszély igazán komolyra fordult - mondta Declan, és Will csak egy beismerő fintorra volt képes válaszul.

- A villámgyors kinevezésed, és az, hogy boszorkányüldözést tartasz Magnus ellen, jobban lekötötte a figyelmem! - vágott vissza végül.

- A villámgyors kinevezésemmel nem Magnust akartam megfosztani a posztjától, csak valaki mást megelőzni, hogy megtegye. És tartom magam ahhoz, amit akkor mondtam. Nem mindenkivel lenne olyan együtt dolgozni, mint velem.

- Nincs még egy olyan karrierista ember a szervezetben, mint te.

- Karrierista - ízlelgette a szót Declan. - Tudod, Will, az a hír járja rólad, hogy jó emberismerő vagy… de ezek szerint a pletyka is tévedhet.

- Akkor áruld már el, hogy ki az, akit annyira meg akartál előzni!

- Nézz körül magad körül Will! - csóválta meg a fejét Declan. - Ha valóban olyan jó a szemed, mint ahogy mondják, majd rájössz.

- Declan - állította le Magnus. - Elvárod tőle, hogy megértsen olyan dolgokat, amikről semmit sem tud.

- Nem az én dolgom beavatni a hálózat politikai életébe. Sem az, hogy megismertessem vele az olyan ritka és veszélyes abnormálisokat, mint Berta - nézett Declan Magnusra.

- Valóban. Will kiképzése az én feladatom - értett egyet a nő. - De akkor sem várhatod el tőle, hogy olyan helyzetekben hozzon kompetens döntést, amiről nem áll rendelkezésére minden információ.

- Csak tudod Magnus, mikor valaki nincs tisztában azzal… és nem is hajlandó tudomásul venni… hogy nincs a birtokában a szükséges információ, sőt… meg van győződve róla, hogy mindent jobban tud… veszélyes döntéseket hozhat. Veszélybe sodorhat mindent, amiért dolgoztunk. Kiragadni a valóság egy kis szeletét, és az alapján menni a saját feje után… nem biztos, hogy a helyes út - állította Declan, mire Will csak bosszúsan kifújta a levegőt, de a férfi folytatta. - A többi szeletben lehet olyan tényező, amit végzetes lehet figyelmen kívül hagyni. Ő csak veled foglalkozott. Én ezt megértem, te vagy a mentora, a vezetője… de nekem tekintettel kellett lennem a hálózat fennmaradására, és a világ, és benne sok millió ember megóvására is. Be kell látnod, hogy ezek sem elhanyagolható dolgok. Lehet, hogy nem a legjobb eszközökkel harcoltam… ha van több időm gondolkodni, talán találtam volna mást is… de abban a pillanatban helyesnek láttam, és ha végiggondolod… tulajdonképpen meghozták a szükséges eredményt. A hálózat áll, és sértetlen. Az ominózus karrierista kolléga szarvait jó időre letörtük azzal, hogy önmagán kívül senki nem szavazott rá. A lehetőségekhez képest kezeltük a Nagy Berta jelentette krízist is. Végül elfogtuk Emmát, akire senki nem gyanakodott, még Will sem. És emellett lefolytattuk ellened a nyomozás, ami… cáfolj meg, ha tévednék, de lépésről lépésre úgy alakult, ahogy tervezted.

- Simán elítéltetted volna Magnust! - csattant fel Will.

- Úgy jártam el, ahogy a szabályzatban le van írva.

- Még nem volt bizonyított, hogy bűnös - tiltakozott a srác.

- Állj! - szakította félbe Declan. - A kilences cikkely nem úgy kezdődik, hogy ha egy vezető bűntényt követ el, hanem úgy, hogy ha felmerül a bűncselekmény gyanúja… A gyanú felmerült. Nem volt más választásom, mint hivatalos nyomozást indítani.

- Ezzel együtt eltávolítani a helyéről és bezárni?

- Nem volt olyan mentális állapotban, hogy felelősséget vállaljon a szervezetért - nézett rá Declan. - Vagy szerinted igen?

- Ettől még nem kellett volna gyilkosként bánnod vele!

- Megölte Nagylábat. Ezt a bizonyítékok hatására egy idő után már te is elfogadtad. Mit vetsz a szememre? Akkor is védenéd, ha a szemed előtt lövi le a legjobb barátját? Mi az, amit még elnézel Magnusnak, azért mert ő Magnus? Egy gyilkosságot ezek szerint igen. Mit még?

- Beteg volt!

- Valóban. De ez mindjárt fel is menti? Nem… ez rossz kérdés volt. Valóban nem volt tudatában annak, hogy mit tesz… ezt elismerem. De ettől még kezelni kellett a helyzetet. Pont az elmeállapota miatt volt ön- és közveszélyes. Meddig nézted volna el neki a dolgait? Míg az ózonbogár áldásos hatásának esetlen ártatlan kívülállók is áldozatául esnek? Mert mikor segítettétek a szökésben bizony ezt kockáztattátok! Az utcán bármelyik szembejövő járókelőről gondolhatta volna azt, hogy részese az ellene szövött összeesküvésnek, ami csak az ő elméjében létezett. Mit tettél volna, ha halottak szegélyezik az útját, amerre jár?

- De nem így történt! - védte Will Magnust.

- Igen, ezt utólag már állíthatod ilyen határozottan. De vajon előre is ilyen biztos lettél volna benne? Paranoid volt, akit a rögeszméi vezetnek. Neked, mint pszichológusnak pontosan tudnod kell, hogy ez mit jelent. Meggondoltátok egyáltalán, hogy milyen veszélyt jelent, hogy olyan állapotban házon kívül van? És mégis mi a bánatot tettél volna, ha nem találok rátok időben, és ott a pincében éri az a roham, ami után kómába tettük? Ott halt volna meg a kezeid között! Ha akkor próbálod visszahozni a Menedékbe, nem élte volna túl az utat! - hívta fel Declan Will figyelmét a nyilvánvaló igazságra, mire a srác lehajtotta a fejét.

- Will, én értem… akkor is értettem, hogy Magnust akarod megvédeni - sóhajtott Declan. - Ezért nem állítottalak le teljesen. Megtehettem volna, hogy bezáratlak a szomszéd szobába a nyomozás akadályozásáért. De nem tettem, mert bíztam abban, hogy több szem többet lát.

- Most ezért legyek hálás? - fintorgott a srác.

- Nem erről beszélek. Csak arra szerettem volna felhívni a figyelmedet, hogy más hangnemben állsz a dolgokhoz, sok bonyodalmat megspórolhattunk volna mindkettőnknek.

- Igen, és közben tétlenül nézem a mesterkedésedet - bólintott rá Will.

- Tudod, ha nem úgy rontasz rám, mint a dúvad, a kezedben lobogtatva a levelemet, amit a feltört gépemről loptatok le, talán elmondtam volna, mit miért csinálok, és akkor elfelejtetted volna azt a szót, hogy mesterkedés.

- Gondolom, mindent meg tudtál volna magyarázni - fintorgott Will.

- Van rá esély - sóhajtott Declan. - El is kezdtem, de te meg sem hallottad. Lehetőséget sem adtál, hogy elmondjam. Azzal vádolsz, hogy elítéltem magamban Magnust, holott te ugyanezt tetted velem. Eldöntötted, hogy rossz vagyok, és ebből semmivel nem tudtalak kitéríteni.

- Mert a látszat ellened szólt.

- Szóval ugyanazt a hibát követtük el mindketten? Hittünk a látszatnak. Én Magnusról, te rólam.

- Magnusról azóta bebizonyosodott, hogy ártatlan!

- És nekem mit kellene tennem, hogy nekem is elhidd, nem követtem el semmit? Minden karrierizmusom ellenére azonnal lemondtam Magnus posztjáról, amint úgy ítéltem meg, hogy képes újra felelősséggel vezetni a hálózatot. Azt hiszem, ennél többet nem tehetek. Ha ez kevés, így jártál. Meg én is - vont vállat Declan látszólag közömbösen, majd Magnusra nézett. - Szeretnék végre hazamenni.

- Előbb meg kell hallgatnod az ítéletet - emlékeztette Magnus Declant, hogy annak ellenére, hogy kedélyesen elbeszélgettek, ez mégis csak egy tárgyalás.

- Hallgatlak.

- Nos… azt magad is beláttad, hogy nem mindig a legjobb módszereket választottad. De az nekem kell beismernem, hogy mindvégig a hálózat érdekeit tartottad szem előtt.

- Magnus! - szakította félbe Will, de a nő rámosolygott.

- Will… Declannek sok mindenben igaza van. Tudom, hogy mindvégig mellettem voltál, és próbáltál megvédeni. Hidd el, értékelem, és hálás vagyok. De a hálózat sokkal több nálam. A Menedék nem csak… ez a ház, hanem egy hatalmas szervezet. Világszerte vannak olyan házak, mint ez, és ha velem valami történik…

- Magnus!

- Bármikor történhet velem valami. Ismersz, szeretem kísérteni a sorsot. És ha egyszer előfordul, hogy túlbecsülöm a képességeimet… az utódomnak olyan embernek kell lennie, aki átlátja az egész hálózat működését, és felfogja mindannak a fontosságát, amit a Menedék-hálózat jelent. Declan most ebben a helyzetben pontosan mérte fel a veszélyeket, és ennek megfelelően cselekedett, még akkor is, ha ez itt-ott sértette a büszkeségemet, vagy a tiédet. Igen, többször is tett olyat, ami velem szemben nem volt fair… azért haragszom is rá. De néha a saját önérzetemet alá kell rendelnem a Menedék érdekeinek. Azt pedig nem vethetem a szemére, hogy hitt az ellenem szóló bizonyítékoknak. Én találtam ki őket, mégpedig úgy, hogy megcáfolhatatlanok legyenek. Eleget agyaltam rajta, gondolhatod. Ez volt a lényeg. Semmit nem tehetett ellenük. Külön-külön is megállták volna a helyüket, hát még együtt. El kellett fogadnia, akár akarta, akár nem. Hogy könnyen elfogadta, vagy sem, azt nem tudhatjuk.

- Dehogynem.

- Will! A triádon kívül senki nem tudja, mit gondolt Declan valójában.

- Akkor kérdezd meg tőlük!

- Nem hinném, hogy szükség van erre - rázta meg a fejét a nő. - És ahogy egy kedves házvezető kollégánk szokta mondani… csak az számít, hogy egy krízis után mi történik - sandított Declanre, aki halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy jó néhányszor hallotta már ezeket a szavakat Pilitől, de aztán a figyelme visszatért Magnusra, aki már újra Willhez intézte a szavait.

- Ez után a krízis után úgy tűnik, visszaállhat az eredeti rend. Hála neked, Declannek, és még sokaknak, akik segítették a munkátokat. Csak ez számít. Szóval én amondó vagyok, hogy vond vissza szépen azt a panaszt, és fogadd el, hogy Declan egyike a három legjobb és legmegbízhatóbb házvezetőmnek. Még akkor is, ha az értékrendje fordítottja a tiédnek, és nála a Menedék sokkal-sokkal előbbre van, mint szerény személyem.

- Ez parancs?

- Természetesen nem - rázta meg a fejét Magnus.

- Még szerencse - morogta Will, és kiviharzott a gyengélkedőről.

- Szerinted ez igent jelent? - sandított Magnus Declanre.

- Nem vennék rá mérget - sóhajtott a férfi. - Sajnálom, hogy haragszol rám.

- Túlélem - vont vállat Magnus. - És te is. Másnak ástam vermet, és egy kicsit én magam is beleestem. De Pilinek igaza van. Csak az számít, hogy most mihez kezdünk.

- Én hazamegyek, és bezárkózom a laborba egy hétre, hogy kiverjem a fejemből ezt a sok hülyeséget - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Te pedig hívd fel Limát, és mond el nekik, mit eszik a terolcan, mielőtt az a dög szétveri nekik a fél házat.

- De hát az a lény… - tűnődött el Magnus.

- Évszázadok óta kihalt - bólintott rá Declan. - Egy újabb látszat, aminek bedőltünk. Remélem mostanában nem lesz több ilyen.

- Én is - értett egyet Magnus. - Akkor jó utat haza! És egy hétig nem zaklatlak, tudom, a mikroszkóp látványa téged is megnyugtat, ahogy engem.

- Így van. Érdemi munka. Végre - vált kissé bizakodóvá Declan hangja is. - Te pedig pihenj még, és gyógyulj!

- Úgy lesz - ígérte Magnus, majd még elköszöntek, és Declan magára hagyta a nőt.

Nem volt teljesen nyugodt a lelke, és abban sem volt teljesen biztos, hogy sikerült meggyőznie Willt az igazáról, de végül belátta, többet úgysem tudna mondani, így inkább az időre bízta a továbbiakat, ő maga pedig összeszedte a holmiját, foglalt jegyet egy Londonba tartó gépre, és elindult haza.


	11. Chapter 11

Declan az old towni Menedék központi laborjából tartott a szobája felé. Még kielemezte Magnus utolsó vérmintáját, hogy végleg megnyugodjon, és megnyugtassa a többieket is. Ma reggel kénytelen volt kiengedni a nőt a gyengélkedőről, mert félő volt, hogy épp amiatt rosszabbodik majd az állapota, hogy azon mérgelődik, hogy nem engedik felkelni.

A házban feltűnően hamar elült a történtek visszhangja, Magnus csapatának három ifjú tagja úgy tett, mintha az előző napok eseményei meg sem történtek volna. Részükről a történtek le voltak zárva azzal, hogy elfogták Emmát, és kiszedték a főnökükből az ózonbogarat.

Declanben még dolgozott a feszültség, de azért próbálta ő is túltenni magát az eseményeken. Megegyezett Magnusszal, hogy még marad néhány napot, amíg rendeződnek a dolgok, és a nő is megerősödik, és csak utána tér haza Londonba. Pedig az emberei odahaza már nagyon várták. És ő maga is hazavágyott, még akkor is, ha tudta, hogy az emberei egy kis ideig elboldogulnak nélküle.

A második emeleten egy nappalinak használt szoba előtt haladt el éppen, mikor meghallotta Magnus hangját.

- Declan! - szólt ki a nő, mikor észrevette.

- Igen? - lépett vissza Declan.

- Nem lenne kedved csatlakozni hozzám?

- Neked még ágyban lenne a helyed - nézett rá helytelenítőn a férfi.

- Máris vízszintesbe teszem magam - bólintott rá Magnus, és elheveredett a kanapén. - Betakarnál?

- Hogyne - bólintott rá Declan, és az ágy végében heverő plédet óvatosan ráterítette a nőre. - És… mit csinálunk?

- Mozizunk - sandított fel Magnus. - Közben megiszunk egy pohárral Nicola kedvenc borából, ha van kedved.

- Biztos jó ötlet?

- Már dél óta nem vettem be semmi gyógyszert - vont vállat Magnus. - És ha nem árulsz el Nicolának, akkor lebukni sem fogunk.

- Hát, ebben biztos lehetsz. De… tudod, már többször is akartam kérdezni… - tűnődött el valamin Declan.

- Mit?

- Tesla vámpír.

- Igen.

- Akkor minek neki az a rengeteg bor? Berúgni nem tud, a testének teljesen közömbös… hasznosítani sem tud belőle semmit…

- Igen, ez így van, csak tudod… Nicola… egyrészt ő a szokások rabja… neki a borospohár olyan, mintha a keze meghosszabbítása lenne. Hozzá van nőve. Másrészt meg… ismered a hiúságát. Azt hiszi, ettől roppantul elegáns és előkelő - kuncogott Magnus.

- Senki nem mondta neki, hogy ez már kiment a divatból?

- Nem volt szívem kiábrándítani - kuncogott tovább Magnus.

- Te tudod - mosolygott Declan is, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. - És… mit nézünk?

- Ááá - bólintott rá a lényegre törő kérdésre a nő. - Roppant izgalmas és persze tanulságos műsor lesz.

- Azt el tudom képzelni - csóválta meg a fejét Declan, aki kezdte kapizsgálni, miben töri a fejét a főnöke. - Azt hiszem, mégis jöhet az a bor - sandított az asztalon álló üvegre.

- Akkor… töltenél mindkettőnknek?

- Természetesen - bólintott rá Declan, majd az egyik poharat átadta Magnusnak, míg a másikkal letelepedett a nő mellé a kanapé szélére.

- Készen állsz? - sandított rá Magnus.

- Nem. De számít?

- Nem igazán - rázta meg a fejét a nő egy halvány mosollyal. - A történetünk egészen pontosan két héttel ezelőtt kezdődött… - fordult a tévé felé, és a távirányítóval elindította a felvételt.

- Utálom visszanézni magam - morgott Declan.

- Pedig roppant fotogén típus vagy - mosolygott maga elé a nő.

- Ne kábíts, Magnus! - forgatta meg a szemét Declan, de aztán a felvétel fele fordult a figyelmük.

Declan valóban önmagával nézett farkasszemet, ahogy a saját irodájában ül, és gyanútlanul elmerül az adott napi rendelések engedélyezésében. Még arra is emlékezett, hogy éppen melyik volt előtte, mikor megszólalt a telefonja. És az aggodalomra is emlékezett, amit akkor érzett, mikor meglátta Nagyláb nevét a kijelzőn. Gyanította, hogy nem sok jót jelent. Egy kicsit újra átélte azt a feszültséget, amit akkor, így vennie kellett egy nagy levegőt, hogy lerázza magáról. Ivott egy kortyot a borából, hogy addig se kelljen emlékeznie, elhúzta a száját, ahogy a száraz, keserű vörösbor ízét megérezte, aztán letette a poharat maga mellé a földre. Egy darabig hallgatták a beszélgetést, de végül Magnus levette a hangját.

- Nem vagy könnyű eset, Declan - sandított fel a férfira. - Téged meggyőzni valamiről… még szerencse, hogy ott ültem Nagyláb mellett, és tudtam súgni, hogy mit mondjon. De még engem is alaposan megizzasztottál a keresztkérdéseiddel.

- Bocsáss meg, Magnus, de nem szoktam hagyni magam az orromnál fogva vezetni. Ha valaki állít valamit, azt bizonyítania is kell, csak így tudok felelősségteljes döntéseket hozni. És főleg nem igazán akartam hagyni magam meggyőzni valami olyasmiről, aminek magam semmi jelét nem láttam.

- De végül sikerült bogarat tenni a füledbe.

- Tudtad mit kell mondani. A példák, a tünetek, amiket Nagyláb sorolt, elég meggyőzőek voltak, ahogy az aggodalom is a hangjában. De írd a javamra, még így is több mint egy óra kellett hozzá…

- Javadra írom - bólintott rá Magnus. - De ha már így van, beletekerhetünk - sóhajtott. - Valóban hosszú beszélgetés volt, és tulajdonképpen annak, ami elhangzott nincs számottevő jelentősége az ügy szempontjából. Viszont… van még egy telefonbeszélgetésünk - jelentette be.

Declan csak vett egy nagy levegőt, és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Nem is vagy rá kíváncsi? - kérdezte Magnus.

- Úgy él bennem, mintha öt perccel ezelőtt történt volna - nézett fel Declan.

- Azért nézzük meg - bíztatta a nő, és elindította a felvételt.

Declan ezúttal is a saját irodájában ült, vele volt Murry, és még egy embere, épp az esti akciót tervezték. Mikor megszólalt a telefonja, Declan csak rápillantott, aztán végignézett az emberein. Mondania nem is kellett semmit, a másik kettő egy biccentéssel magára hagyta, Declan pedig felvette a telefont.

A következő percekben szemmel látható volt, hogy Declan belesápadt a hírekbe, amit kapott.

- Mire gondoltál akkor? - állította meg Magnus a felvételt.

- Először nem akartam elhinni, de aztán kénytelen voltam. Nagyláb örök bútordarabnak tűnt melletted mindig is. Szerintem nem csak az én számomra. Ő régebb óta van melletted, mint bárki más az egész szervezetben. Sokkoló volt, hogy ennek hirtelen vége. Mindenesetre nem akartam messzemenő következtetéseket levonni mindaddig, míg ide nem értem, és nem bizonyosodtam meg róla a saját szememmel.

- Azonnal jöttél?

- Természetesen - bólintott rá Declan. - Egy perc vesztegetni való időnk sem volt.

- És ekkor már láttad az összefüggést a két telefonhívás között?

- Tudat alatt talán… de akkor még visszautasítottam, hogy gondoljak rá. A ballisztikai vizsgálat folyamatban volt, és nem akartam az eredmények előtt ítélkezni. Szerettem volna hinni, hogy nincs semmi közöd a halálához.

- De azért benned volt a gondolat.

- Valóban - bólintott rá Declan. - És nem kevés aggodalommal töltött el.

- És mikor kaptad meg az eredményeket?

- Mi az, erről nincs felvételed? - nevette el magát Declan. - A híváslistámat nem kérted le?

- Ennyire nem végeztem alapos nyomozást. Szóval még a gépen ültél - találgatott Magnus, miközben újraindította a filmet, és alaposan szemügyre vette Declant, aki épp letette a telefont, és kisietett az irodájából.

- Igen - ismerte be Declan. - Félúton járhattam, mikor felhívtak, és közölték, hogy a Nagyláb testéből kiszedett két golyó a te szolgálati fegyveredből származik, és hogy épp vizsgálják a ruhádat, amiben hazajöttél. És úgy mellesleg megsúgták, hogy elég zavarosan viselkedsz.

- Ekkor adtál parancsot arra, hogy zárjanak be?

- Igen. A te érdekedben, és mindenki máséban.

- Miért is?

- Magnus, a jelek szerint megölted a legjobb barátodat, és pillanatnyilag sem tűntél beszámíthatónak! Mégis mit kellett volna veled csinálnom? Fogalmam sem volt, hogy tényleg… megőrültél, vagy valami szer hatása alatt állsz, vagy befolyásol valami abnormális, vagy mit tudom én. Szerinted a véletlenre kellett volna bíznom, hogy történik valami katasztrófa?

- Természetesen nem - rázta meg a fejét a nő.

- Akkor?

- Akkor nézzük tovább a filmünket - tért vissza Magnus figyelme a képernyőre, amint Declan épp megérkezett Old Townba. Végigkövették az eseményeket, ahogy beszélt a vizsgálatot végző szakértőkkel, aztán nem túl könnyű szívvel Magnushoz indult.

- Mi volt a célod azzal, hogy beszélsz velem?

- Reméltem, hogy adsz valami értelmes magyarázatot a történtekre. Valamit, ami felment, vagy… legalább megmagyarázza, hogy miért tetted… hogy mondasz valamit, ami alapján elindulhatunk a nyomozásban. De nagyon ki voltál borulva. Alig tudtam szót érteni veled.

- Csodálkozol ezen? Közölték velem, hogy megöltem a legjobb barátomat, de én nem emlékeztem semmire. Teljesen kétségbe voltam esve. Csak az tombolt bennem, hogy úristen, mi van, ha tényleg megtettem? És akkor még jössz te, és te is ezzel szembesítesz.

- Próbáltam óvatos lenni. Olyan finoman tálalni a dolgokat, amennyire csak tudtam - csóválta meg a fejét, majd egy pillanatra feltekintett a képernyőre, de semmi kedve nem volt Magnust megint olyan állapotban látni, így inkább elfordult tőle. - De egy fél óra után beláttam, hogy nem megyek veled semmire, szóval ezt hagytam, és inkább kiadtam az utasítást, hogy minden létező tesztet végezzenek el rajtad. Ki kellett zárnunk, amit csak lehet.

- Mit tettél ezután?

- Mintha nem tudnád - húzta el a száját a férfi.

- Összehívtál egy videokonferenciát a házvezetőknek - lépett át Magnus a következő felvételre.

- Tájékoztatnom kellett őket a történtekről. A kialakult helyzet az egész hálózat sorsára kihatással lehetett. Nekik ugyanúgy fel kellett készülniük az esetleges következményekre, mint nekem.

- Hogy reagáltak?

- Ilyen fokú megdöbbenést ritkán látsz tizenegy arcon egyszerre. De hát magad is tudod, hisz végignézted. Amúgy mindenki vérmérsékletének megfelelően reagált.

- Igen - bólintott rá Magnus, és egy darabig figyelték a Declan által összehívott tanácskozás felvételét. - Azért a jól megszokott quartet most is egy húron pendült - állapította meg végül.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz - húzta el a száját Declan.

- Ugyan… London, Kairó, Mumbai és Tokió. Jól ismerlek benneteket - mosolygott Magnus Declanre. - Annyira látni, hogy egy rugóra jár az agyatok. És te is tudtad, hogy az ő támogatásukra számíthatsz.

- Valóban. Ők egyetértettek velem, a többiek pedig elfogadták, hogy életbe léptetjük a kilences cikkelyt, és a szabályoknak megfelelően bevonjuk a triádot is a nyomozásba.

- Mindenki egyetértett veled?

- Ó, igen. Itt még igen - bólintott rá Declan kicsit cinikusan. - Mindenki indokoltnak látta a lépést, csak nem mindenki ugyanazon okból kifolyólag.

- Mire is gondolsz?

- Legtöbben a Menedékért aggódtak. De persze volt, aki hasznot akart húzni a helyzetből.

- Ez után mi történt? - kérdezte Magnus, mint aki nem is hallotta az utolsó mondatot.

- Reggel hazaért Will, úgyhogy lapozhatsz - sandított Declen a tévére, mire Magnus léptetett egyet a felvételen, Declan pedig folytatta.

- Tajtékzott. Már attól is kiborult, hogy Nagyláb meghalt, de mikor elmondtam neki, hogy minden nyom hozzád vezet…

- Ekkor elrohant hozzám - bólintott Magnus, és eközben váltott a film, ezúttal kettéosztva a képernyőt. Az egyik felén Magnus és Will beszélgetése zajlott, a másikon Declan figyelte őket. - Mit reméltél ettől a megfigyeléstől?

- Azt, hogy benne jobban megbízol, és talán feltársz neki valamit, ami segíthet. Rajtad, rajtam, az egész nyomorult helyzeten.

- De mivel nem emlékeztem semmire, sajnos neki sem mondhattam többet.

- Nem. De megesküdött neked, hogy segít, így innentől kezdve privát nyomozásba kezdett. Őt is nyomon követted, vagy csak rajtam élted ki a filmrendezői és vágói tehetségedet?

- Természetesen csak te vagy a kiváltságos - nevette el magát Magnus. - Persze ezen keresztül valamennyire megismerhettem Will tevékenységét is.

- Nos… ha csak engem tüntettél ki a figyelmeddel, akkor a következő említésre méltó jelenet, mikor Will este behozta nekem a gépedet, amin megtalálta a CT felvételeidet hat évre visszamenőleg. Addig semmi komolyabb nem történt. Futott be néhány vizsgálati eredmény, és a tesztjeid eredményei is, de mivel mind negatív volt, számottevő előrelépést egyik sem hozott.

- Igen, a CT felvételek - bólintott rá Magnus, és szótlanul végignézték Will és Declan következő vitáját. - Ezt viszont elég gyorsan elhitted - sandított Magnus Declanre.

- Beleillett a képbe - vont vállat a férfi. - És különben is. Abszurdnak tűnt, hogy valaki ilyesmit csempésszen a saját gépedre.

- Miért?

- Mert gondolom ebben a házban a géped legalább akkora tabu, mint otthon az enyém. Bárhol otthagyhatom, senki nem nyúl hozzá. Az embereid tisztelnek ennyire. Más pedig nem léphet be a házba, csak a tudtoddal.

- Igaz. Will nagyon kiakadt, mikor közölted vele, hogy jön a triád - tért vissza Magnus a figyelme képernyőre, ahol Will éppen azzal vádolta meg Declant, hogy boszorkányüldözést folytat Magnus ellen.

- Tudod, Magnus, nem túl kellemes szembekerülni három telepatával. Will is tisztában volt azzal, hogy előttük nincsenek titkok. Sem neked, sem neki, sem senki másnak.

- Erről később változott a véleménye. Meggyőződése volt, hogy te képes vagy elrejteni a szándékaidat előlük.

- Bár így lenne. Nem mintha lenne bármi titkolnivalóm, de ettől még nem túl jó érzés, hogy a gondolataimban matatnak. Ez már a kihallgatásod - nézett Declan is a képernyőre.

- Ami hasonlóan zéró eredményt hozott - mondta Magnus, miközben elmélyülten tanulmányozta a viselkedését, ami meglehetősen paranoid volt, de még messze volt a mélyponttól.

- Pontosan. És a telepatáid is csak megerősítettek abban, hogy komoly mentális problémáid vannak, és orvosi segítségre van szükséged.

- Ekkor írtad meg az ominózus leveledet.

- Állj, Magnus! - nézett rá némileg meglepődve Declan. - A hálószobámat nem figyelted?

- Bocsáss meg, Declan - nevette el magát a nő. - De túl fiatal vagy hozzám képest ahhoz, hogy a hálószobatitkaidat fürkésszem.

- Fenébe - sóhajtott megjátszott csalódottsággal Declan. - De komolyra fordítva a szót, így lemaradtál egy fontos mozzanatról - mondta, majd elővette a telefonját. - Volt egy hívásom hajnali négykor…

- Te minden telefonbeszélgetést rögzítesz? - nézett rá Magnus. - És még én vagyok paranoiás… gyönyörű… bagoly mondja verébnek.

- Tudod, Magnus, nem ez az első eset, hogy hasznosnak bizonyul. De inkább figyelj! - mondta, és elindította a felvételt.

- Hajnali négy óra, Ravi - vette fel még félálomban a telefont Declan.

- Nálad, barátom. Itt már késő délelőtt van - mosolygott a másik. - Különben is, ha átalszod az életed felét, rengeteg lehetőséget elszalasztasz, hogy javíts a karmádon.

- Ravi, kérlek! - morgott Declan.

- Nálatok is van egy mondás, valahogy úgy szól, hogy aki sokat alszik, az keveset él.

- Ugye nem azért keltettél fel hajnalok hajnalán, hogy megoszd velem a bölcsességeidet?

- Nem, bár időnként rád férne - komolyodott el a másik egy nagy levegőt véve. - Van egy fontos, és nem kevésbé rossz hírem.

- Pláne várhattál volna reggelig - morogta Declan immár sokkal éberebben. - Hallgatlak.

- Több emberem is hozzám fordult, amiért egy bizonyos házból meglehetősen negatív hangvételű pletykákat hallottak dr. Magnusról.

- Ravi… tudom, hogy a helyzet most nem túl fényes - sóhajtott Declan. - És hogy dr. Magnus egészségi állapota most elég sok pletykát indíthat el…

- Declan! - szakította félbe Ravi. - Te is tudod, hogy nem erről beszélek. Az sem szép dolog, ha az emberek találgatnak, feltételeznek, és azt terjesztik, aminek minimális valóságalapja sincs. De ezek a szóbeszédek… amik te is tudod, honnan indulnak… azt próbálják bizonygatni, hogy dr. Magnus már évek óta nem alkalmas a hálózat vezetésére, és hogy ideje leváltani.

Mindketten elhallgattak egy kis időre, és a hatásszünetben végiggondolták a dolgokat.

- Gondolnunk kellett volna erre - sóhajtott végül Declan. - De talán tudat alatt még reménykedtünk benne, hogy nem elég erős ahhoz, hogy próbálkozzon, ezért nem beszéltünk róla.

- Nem is az - tiltakozott Ravi. - De egy ilyen labilis helyzetben, mint ez a mostani, nem kell sok erő, és sok támogatás sem… csak megfelelő időzítés.

- Azt megtalálta, mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja. Könnyű akkor támadni valakit, mikor az nem tud védekezni.

- Declan, nem hagyhatjuk, hogy még nagyobb hatalomhoz jusson.

- Tudom, Ravi. De nem sok lehetőségünk van. Ha Wexford ki akarja használni a kialakult helyzetet, csak azzal akadályozhatjuk meg, ha megelőzzük. Ha betöltjük azt a posztot, amire ácsingózik.

- Pontosan. Declan… bevállalod?

- Nem igazán van választásom. Bár nem tudom… hogy megkapnám-e a szükséges támogatást.

- Három szavazatod biztosan lesz.

- Az kevés az üdvösséghez.

- Declan, mindenki, aki szembesül Wexford törekvéseivel, melléd fog állni.

- Rendben. Életet lehelek magamba, aztán írok egy körlevelet.

- Előbb írj egy másikat, amiből kihagyod Wexfordot.

- Én nem kavarok senki háta mögött, Ravi. És… meglep, hogy épp te javasolsz ilyesmit - nevette el magát Declan.

- Sajnálom, hogy csalódást okoztam, barátom - mosolygott Ravi is. - Csak tudod… tisztában vagyok a helyzetben rejlő veszélyekkel.

- Remélem, mások is - sóhajtott Declan. - Intézkedem.

- Akkor… várni fogom a leveled.

- Hamarosan. És köszönöm, hogy szóltál.

- Nincs mit, Declan. Légy óvatos!

- Az leszek! - ígérte még a férfi, majd elköszöntek és letették a telefont.

- Szóval ez az infó neked kimaradt - fürkészte Declan Magnust.

- Igen - sóhajtott a nő. - És látod, ilyen apró dolgoknak mekkora jelentősége lehet. Csak egy baráti beszélgetés az éjszaka közepén…

- És megváltoztathatja az ember véleményét bizonyos dolgokkal kapcsolatban, igaz? Talán már nem hiszed azt, hogy a posztodra pályáztam.

- Egyszer én is megvádoltalak ezzel, tudod? – emlékezett vissza Magnus. - Hogy te tetted velem az egészet. Te és Scofield.

- Tudom - bólintott rá Declan. - De addig még van egy jelenet.

- Igen, mikor a két kiskakas egymásnak esik - kuncogott Magnus.

- Hidd el, nekem akkor kevésbé volt vicces.

- Tudom. Ennyire dühösnek még sosem láttalak, pedig ismerlek már egy ideje - bólintott rá a nő, miközben elindította a jelenetet.

- Etikátlan és aljas volt elolvasni a levelemet - ráncolta a homlokát Declan, miközben figyelte, hogy Will hogy tolja az orra alá a kinyomtatott e-mailt.

- Ez tény. De Will megalapozva látta minden gyanúját, miszerint te áskálódsz ellenem.

- Mert neki is kimaradt itt-ott egy-egy láncszem a történetből, így téves következtetéseket vont le. És nem is érdekelte az igazság. Ha valami olyat hallott, ami nem illett bele az általa elképzelt lehetőségbe, egyszerűen elengedte a füle mellett.

- Látom - bólintott rá Magnus. - És csúnyán megfenyegetett. Ezért bezárathattad volna.

- Már sokkal korábban megtehettem volna. Akadályozta a munkámat az első pillanattól kezdve. De mégis mire mentem volna vele? És a fenyegetése eltörpült amellett, ami következett.

- Henry megtalálta a felvételt - bólintott rá Magnus, és csendben végignézték azt a két percet, mikor a laborban a biztonsági kamera felvétele feltárta előttük Magnus szörnyű titkát.

- Az arcotokból háromkötetes tanulmányt tudnék írni. Fejenként. És te sem voltál kevésbé döbbent és… csalódott, mint a többiek.

- Tudod, én sem szerettem volna kevésbé hinni az ártatlanságodban, mint a csapatod.

- De itt már feladtad – állapította meg Magnus.

- Igen - ismerte be Declan. - Tudom, hogy nem kellett volna…

- Nem, Declan. Pontosan ezt kellett tenned. Egy ilyen bizonyítékkal nem szabad szembemenni. Megtetted, amit még tehettél, megvizsgáltattad Henryvel, hogy valódi-e a felvétel. Innentől nem tehettél volna semmit.

- Talán. Vagy talán mégis. Mindenesetre Will végleg kétségbeesett, és megint elrohant hozzád. Mire te hálából jól fejbe vágtad. Ezt lassítva nézzük meg, Magnus, ki akarom élvezni minden pillanatát.

- Declan, ne légy gonosz! - nevette el magát Magnus, de aztán elkomolyodott újra. - És itt már én is elég rossz állapotban voltam.

- Igen, itt már nem csak én voltam a rosszfiú, hanem Will is. Itt fogta fel igazán, hogy beteg vagy. Mikor őt is meggyanúsítottad, hogy benne van az összeesküvésben. Akkor megértette, hogy valami tényleg nincs rendben veled.

- Ha figyeltél minket, miért nem akadályoztad meg, hogy lelépjek?

- Mert bíztam abban, hogy még nem vetemednél arra, hogy leütöd a kölyköt. És mire ideértem, hogy közbelépjek, már árkon-bokron túl voltál, hála Henry hathatós segítségének. És Willnek még ez sem volt elég. Még ekkor is ellenem játszott.

- Igen. De közben megvolt a szavazás, és nyertél. Ezt élvezted, igaz?

- Hogyne – bólintott rá a férfi. - És még jobban élveztem volna, ha van legalább egy percem ezzel foglalkozni. De közben sikerült három órát eltöltenem Scofielddal. Egy élmény volt. Gondolom, ezt is láttad. És mi lett vele? A törölt jelenetek sorsára jutott? Túl unalmas volt?

- Láttam, igen. Többször is végignéztem, annyira nem volt unalmas. De gondoltam, te nem szeretnéd újra átélni. És különben is, itt érne minket a reggel.

- Valóban. Akkor hol folytatjuk?

- Ott, hogy követed Henryt, és letartóztatsz. Bár erről sajnos nincs felvételem.

- Két hozzáfűznivaló ehhez, Magnus. Egy: ellenálltál, továbbra is szökni akartál, és a paranoiás viselkedésed az egeket súrolta. Nem hagytál más lehetőséget, mint hogy letartóztassalak. A másik pedig… megtaníthatnád a kölyköknek, hogy tüntessék el a nyomaikat, mert ha máskor mások is ilyen könnyen rájuk bukkannak, annak csúfos következményei lehetnek.

- Nem gondolkodtak, Declan - vette védelmébe Magnus a csapatát.

- Pedig kellett volna. Épp a te érdekedben - vetette ellen Declan, de aztán felkapták a fejüket, ahogy az ajtóban feltűnt Will.

- Bocs - torpant meg, ahogy meglátta őket. - Csak itt hagytam a könyvemet - lépett oda az egyik fotelhez, és kivett belőle egy könyvet. - Mit csináltok?

- Filmet nézünk - sandított rá Magnus. - Csatlakozol?

- Kösz, nem - rázta meg a fejét Will. - Én ehhez túlságosan fáradt vagyok - mondta, és elvonult.

- Ez nem fair, Magnus - nézett a nőre Declan. - Csak engem szembesítesz a tetteimmel… pedig őt sem ártana. Bőven tanulhatna a hülyeségekből, amiket elkövetett.

- Vele ezt nem lehetne így megcsinálni - rázta meg a fejét a nő. - Te higgadt vagy, utólag látod a hibáidat, és azt is, mit csináltál jól. Ő már rég világgá ment volna.

- Hát, hogy rád vágta volna az ajtót, az biztos. Nézzük tovább?

- Persze. Bár nem szeretem magam a gyengélkedőn látni, és hamarosan az jön - sóhajtott a nő, ahogy tovább lépett a következő jelenetre.

- Előbb még szembe kellett néznem azzal, hogy Nagy Berta életben van.

- Határozottan jól viselted. Jobban, mint vártam - állította Magnus.

- Tudod, nem volt időm pánikba esni - kapta fel a fejét Declan. - Annál sokkal nagyobbnak éreztem a bajt. És akkor már négyfelé kellett figyelnem szimultán. Nem volt egy percem sem arra, hogy ijedezzek.

- Ugyan, Declan, ebből hamarosan kettő kiesik - mondta Magnus, de ez alkalommal ő volt, aki makacsul a képernyő mellé nézett, miközben a filmen épp csúnya rohamot kapott.

- Azt hiszed, örültem, hogy kómába kellett helyezzelek? Vagy annak, hogy a kis védenced épp készült cserbenhagyni csapot-papot pont akkor, mikor minden használható emberre szükségünk lett volna? Az már csak a hab volt a tortán, hogy Bertának nyoma veszett, és a házvezetők jó része pánikba esett. Még szerencse, hogy… hogy is fogalmaztál az előbb… az ő hisztériájukat a quartet többi tagja segített mérsékelni.

- Igen, ezt levették a válladról. Volt elég más bajod. Berta nyomon követése nem volt egyszerű. Bár igyekeztem némi nyomot hagyni utána, de nyilván nem volt annyira egyértelmű, mint amit Henryék hagytak, mert kissé nehezebben tudtad lekövetni.

- Igen, te határozottan profibb vagy a témában. De amúgy kár, hogy Will jeleneteit kihagytad, igazán érdekelt volna, hogy kinek az ötlete volt egy friss CT-t készíteni a fejedről, és hogy ki jött rá a kis trükködre.

- Declan… némi féltékenységet vélek kihallani a hangodból, amiért nem te oldottad meg a rejtélyt – fürkészte a férfit Magnus.

- Megbocsáss, de volt nekem épp elég más rejtély… még tartott a műtéted, mikor Berta nyomára akadtunk.

- Innentől ment minden, mint a karikacsapás – bólintott rá Magnus. – Összeraktál egy akciócsoportot, és lerendeztétek Emmát. De… szerettem volna látni a megkönnyebbülésedet, hogy nem Nagy Bertát találtátok a helyszínen.

- Én már semmin nem lepődtem volna meg, Magnus. Még azon sem, ha a konténerből szép kényelmesen elősétál Berta. De persze jólesett, hogy nem így történt. És a nap fénypontja, hogy nem sokkal később megkaptuk a hírt, hogy a műtéted jól sikerült.

- Minden jó, ha jó a vége – bólintott rá Magnus.

- Vagyis a filmünk végére értünk? Tehettél volna még hozzá egy vége feliratot. Ha már ennyit dolgoztál rajta.

- Lesz. De még van egy jelenetem – somolygott maga elé Magnus. – És roppantul szeretném tudni, mit gondoltál akkor.

- Mikor? – forgatta meg a szemét Declan.

- Amikor megírtad a lemondásod – sandított rá Magnus, és újra elindította a felvételt. – Sokat gondolkodtál, csak azt nem tudom, hogy azon, hogy mit írjál, vagy azon, hogy megírd-e egyáltalán.

- Magnus!

- Valld be, csábított a lehetőség, hogy nem írod meg!

- Magnus! Hidd el, nem élveztem annyira a helyedet, hogy annyira ragaszkodjak hozzá.

- Nem? Pedig nagy hatalommal jár.

- Legalább akkora felelősséggel.

- Igaz. Szóval, akkor mi volt a nagy hezitálás oka?

- Szó sem volt hezitálásról, Magnus. Csak felidéződtek bennem a képek, amik odáig vezettek, hogy épp le kell mondanom a posztodról. Végiggondoltam az elmúlt napokat. Hívd… nosztalgiázásnak.

- És mire jutottál? Összességében mit gondolsz az egészről?

- Arra, hogy ózonbogárral vagy anélkül, de… nem vagy normális, Magnus, az biztos.

- Hm… sejtettem, hogy jó véleménnyel vagy rólam, de hogy ennyire? – nevette el magát a nő. – Erre koccintunk?

- Alaposan megmelegedett a borunk – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – De legyen. Koccintsunk. Ez felér egy beismeréssel, hogy őrültség volt, amit tettél.

- Őrültség volt, de szükséges, és… végül is sikeres, nem gondolod? – koccintotta Magnus a poharát Declanéhez.

- Nagyon-nagyon-nagy mázlista vagy, Magnus. Igyunk arra, hogy a szerencséd továbbra is kitartson!

- Úgy legyen – bólintott rá Magnus, és tűnődve belekortyoltak a borba. – Tényleg akkora őrültség volt? – nézett fel végül Magnus.

- Nagyon sokat kockáztattál – csóválta a fejét Declan. – Rengeteg olyan tényező volt, amit nem tudtál kiszámolni előre.

- A nagy részét igen.

- Magnus! Hazardíroztál. Tőled ez nem szokatlan, de legalább ismerd be! Az elején fogalmad sem volt, hogy bejön-e a terved.

- Nem, tényleg nem. Ezért fedte volna fel Nagyláb, ha eljön az ideje.

- Ezt az időt elég rosszul becsülted meg.

- Ennyi időt kellett adnom nektek, hogy kezdhessetek valamit a helyzettel. De ügyesek voltatok.

- Lehettünk volna ügyesebbek is – tiltakozott Declan.

- Valóban sok felesleges dologra pazaroltatok energiát. De hát… az emberi tényező volt tényleg az, amit nem tudtam száz százalékig kiszámítani.

- Azért azt gyaníthattad volna, hogy Will rosszul fogja viselni a dolgokat.

- Gyanítottam. De ez ellen nem tehettem semmit.

- Persze – sóhajtott Declan.

- Még valami, amit szeretnél tudni? – sandított az üres képernyőre Declan.

- Nem, azt hiszem, nem – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – Végignéztem párszor az egészet… és közben próbáltam olvasni a sorok között.

- Akkor mire is volt jó ez a matiné?

- Csak beszélgettünk egy kicsit, Declan.

- És hány oldalas jelentés készül erről a beszélgetésről?

- Nem áll szándékomban jelentést írni – rázta meg a fejét Magnus. – Csak… mindkettőnkben le kell tisztulnia egy kicsit az egésznek. Gondoltam segít, ha kibeszéljük magunkból.

- Nem szoktál te az embereid lelkivilága miatt aggódni.

- Kivéve, ha én rángatom bele őket a lekvárba.

- Ez az esetek többségében így van.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg.

- Hm… lehet – tűnt fel egy pimasz mosoly a nő arcán. – Bánod?

- Ha bánnám, nem lennék itt.

- Helyes. És… meddig leszel itt?

- Holnap még szemmel tartalak, de aztán utána hazamegyek. Nem mondom, hogy a londoni ház a béke szigete, de ami itt folyik… – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi.

- Kész bolondok háza, igaz?

- Ezt sem én mondtam – bólintott rá a férfi. – De most már ideje ágyba kerülnöd! - nézett szigorúan Magnusra, aki egy sóhajjal megadta magát.

- Megyek – kelt fel a kanapéról, majd kikapcsolta a gépét. – Elkísérsz a szobámig?

- Persze – bólintott rá Declan, de végül mindketten a saját gondolataikba merülve sétáltak végig a folyosón. Mikor elértek az ajtajához, Magnus felnézett.

- Declan… köszönök mindent.

- Szívesen – nézett rá a férfi. – Vedd észre, nem tettem hozzá, hogy máskor is!

- Majd észben tartom – mosolyodott el Magnus. – Jó éjt!

- Jó éjt! – köszönt el Declan is, majd a szobája fele indult.

Mire odaért, belátta magában, hogy Magnusnak, mint általában mindig, most is igaza volt. Sokat segített, hogy áttekintették a történteket, és józanul, higgadtan kielemezték egyik-másik helyzetet. Tudta, hogy ezzel együtt már valamivel nyugodtabban fog hazatérni két nap múlva. És bár erre nem sok esélyt látott, azért próbált bízni benne, hogy Magnus egyhamar nem rángatja bele őket egy ilyen méretű őrültségbe. De végül is, gondolta, ez a dolga, ezt vállaltba be, mikor elfogadta a házvezetői kinevezését. Hogy segíti és támogatja Magnust, bármilyen őrültséget találjon is ki. Akkor nem voltam normális, mikor ebbe belementem, csóválta meg még a fejét, aztán gyorsan letusolt és ágyba tette magát, hogy minél előbb aludjon egy jót, és holnap már egy új, remélhetőleg normális napra ébredjen.

VÉGE

Ha már eljutottál az általam kitalált lehetőségek végére, kedves olvasó, tisztelj meg egy kritikával :-) Esetleg csak annyival, hogy melyik verziót tartanád elképzelhetőnek! Köszönöm!


End file.
